A better life
by Bruteforceisthebest
Summary: One choice made early in our young hero's life drastically alters our young hero's fate forever. Is it possible for him to have a better life than he did in Konoha and is it possible he can make a new friend? One who has felt his pain and shares his burden. Is it possible these two can be more than friends? (NarutoxFuu/NaruFuu)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone yeah this is my very first fanfiction. I have yet to decide on the main pairing yet but I want to get this out there right now. THIS WILL _NOT_ BE A HAREM FANFICTION! I'm sorry but I just don't see Naruto as the type of person to have more than one girlfriend plus in my own personal opinion feel like that would just make him a player.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 1: Life changing**

* * *

A young Naruto was running down the streets. Why was he running? A simple answer he was being chased. Now for other kids this may seem strange or even terrifying. However for young Naruto this was a weekly occurrence. Well, it used to be a weekly occurrence here lately it's been more of a daily occurrence. Naruto looked up in onto a nearby roof. He expected to see those masked ninja that were usually following him when this happened.

However much to his distress there was no one there. He sighed and looked at the path he was currently running down. However when he did he saw a few more villagers cut off his path forcing him to make a sharp turn down the nearest alleyway. 'Maybe I should just give up. I mean they've been at this all day and something tells me they aren't going to give up anytime soon.' He then thought as he exited the alleyway and made a few sharp turns into another alleyway.

When he did he saw he was at a dead end. He then heard the footsteps of the villagers that were behind him and looked quickly looked around for anything he could use. He found only a single object in this alleyway and that object had the privilege of being a trashcan. The blonde sighed and looked at it. He thought about it for only a second before he once again heard the sound of clicking soles on the ground.

When he heard this he wasted no time in jumping into it. When he did he grabbed the lid to the trashcan and put it on top of it. He cringed as he smelled some of what was around him. He then felt all of his muscles freeze as he heard a voice speak. "DAMN IT! Looks like the slippery bastard got away from us again." He heard a male voice say.

"Well let's hurry up and find him he couldn't have gotten far." He heard another male voice say. When he did he raised the lid slowly and quietly as to not alert them that he was there. He then made a small hole barely large enough for him to see out of and looked at the villagers.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We only have two more days before the Hokage get's back from the summit." He heard another villager say looking at looking at one of the others from before. They all then left the alleyway. However when they did Naruto waited a little bit before coming out of his hiding spot. When he did he looked around and started to run for his house.

Surely he'd be safe there, right? As he made his way to his house he started to notice that the streets started to get less and less crowded. However, he soon saw why as he reached his apartment. When he saw the scene that lay before him his eyes almost immediately widened. His apartment the only place that he had to live had large flames erupting from the windows. He also saw several other flames in different spots as well.

"Hey, there he is!" He heard someone yell. He had been so occupied trying to process what he was seeing he hadn't realized that he was staring at his own apartment that did have several other people in front of it. People which hated and most likely wanted to hurt him. When he turned to locate the source of the voice he saw that there were several people running towards him. He on instinct started to run.

Lucky for him there wasn't that many actually chasing him this time. As he was running, he unknowingly made his way to the park. While he was running, he ran by the lake and saw an island in the middle of it. He had never actually been there, but he had always been curious as to what it looked like. He then once again heard the all too familiar sound of running behind him.

When he did he jumped into the water. When he did he began to swim to the center of the lake eventually making his way to this small island. When he got there he saw that there wasn't really much to it. A tree and some glass. That was about all there was to it really. He then walked over to the tree and looked to the night sky.

"I don't understand it," Naruto said looking up at the sky. "I don't understand why they always go for me. What did I ever do to them? I mean sure I play a few pranks here and there, but I didn't think they'd burn my home down." Naruto said as he looked up to the sky. He then slowly closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

However, the night wind made it a bit difficult to do that with it chilling him to the bone every time it crossed over his body. That and the fact his clothes were still wet from where he had just crossed a lake at night made it extremely difficult for the young six-year-old to sleep. He then felt something grab ahold of his shirt.

When he felt this his eyes almost instantly shot open and what he saw almost made his heart drop. He saw a man with whitish-gray hair and green eyes. "Finally found you," He said picking him up by the color of his shirt.

"M-Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked looking at the male confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes, Naruto now it's time to go." The male said tucking him under his arm before he went off into town. Naruto was genuinely confused by this. Muzuki had always been nice to him. However, he soon remembered that everyone else was also trying to get to him.

"Oh, so you hate me too?" Naruto asked looking at the roofs that he passed along the way. The fact that the male was quite only further proved his point. However, Muzuki suddenly came to a stop and went to the edge of a roof.

"Have fun, kid." The male said holding Naruto off the ground by the back of his shirt. He then dropped the young male off the building making him land with a solid THUD against the ground. When he did hit the ground he grunted in pain and slowly tried to get up. When he did he found that his leg was in a massive amount of pain.

He then looked down at his leg to see that it was red and was already starting to swell up. He then tried to get up, but the pain he felt from his leg made it rather difficult. He then heard the sound he had dreaded all day. The sound of clicking soles on the ground.

He then tried to get up even faster. This only intensified the growing pain in his already sore leg. As he finally managed to get up he looked down the alleyway and saw two men walking towards him.

The two even though their faces looked different their attire was almost identical. They each wore a headband symbolizing that they were ninja's from Konohagakure as well as what Naruto had come to know as a chunin jacket.

He then sighed as his sore leg finally gave out and he fell back down to the ground. 'At least this way it'll be over quicker.' The young blonde thought as he listened to the two men approach him.

When they got in front of him Naruto just smiled his big goofy grin that he usually put on when others were around. "Hey, guys what are you doing here?" Natuto asked looking at them.

"Oh you know just hunting." One of the men said looking at him.

"Really in the village? Okay, I'll bite what are you hunting for?" Naruto asked looking at them.

One of the ninjas then reached down and grabbed Naruto by his color. "Oh, you know just a little fox." The man said picking him up off the ground.

"Careful man he might figure it out because of you." The other warned slapping him on the back of the head.

"Yeah like he's going to figure it out. If he hasn't figured it out at this day and age I don't think he ever will." The male said turning his attention to Naruto. He then pulled back one of his hands and delivered a firm hit to the ground six-year-olds jaw.

This caused the young blonde to spit up somr blood. When he did he looked at the man in front of him "Why?" was the young blinde managed to ask looking at him.

"It doesn't matter you'll be dead before you even realize why it matters." The male said looking at him.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Naruto heard a new voice say. This actually concetned Naruto just a but for the sole reason thatno one was ever really concerned for his well being. He looked to the side and saw the source of the voice standing at the end of the alleyway.

As it turned out this voice belonged to a child. He had black hair as well as gray eyes. He wore white shorts and a blue shirt that had the mark of his clan on the back. "Go home Sasuke this doesn't concern you." One of the males said looking at him.

"Maybe not but you are ninja your job is to protect Konohagakure and it's people not hurt them." The young male said as he walked into the alleyway.

"That may be true, but this is an entirely different situation." The male said looking at the yound figure befire him.

"How so?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"This monster is responible fir the death of hundreds of Konoha citizens as well as a crime that can never be forgiven." The older male said looking at him.

Sasukr then looked at the blonde that was currently on the verge of passing out. Sasuke looked at what kind of shape he was in. Sasuke then turned his attention back to the males that were in front of him. "Him a killer? It's a little hard to imigine a killer wanting to become Hokage. I also find it hard to believe that this so-called killer would be beaten by two Chunin without putting up any fight." Sasuke said looking at him.

At this point, the man that was holding Naruto was getting more than frustrated with this new unexpected guest. The male that had been quite thus far then put his hand on his friends shoulder and looked at him. "It's pointless to argue with an Uchiha they always get the last word," He said looking at him.

The male that had been holding Naruto by the throat then grunted in discomfort and dropped Naruto. When he did Naruto hit the ground and started to violently cough. Sasuke looked at the men that were in front of him and watched as they walked off into the streets.

When he could no longer see them he walked over to Naruto. When he got there he saw that the blonde had already passed out. Sasuke looked around for anything or rather anyone that could help him in this situation.

He saw nothing and sighed. So he did what to him seemed right at the time. He turned around slung Naruto over his shoulder and started to walk down the streets with a passed out blonde on his back.

He slowly but surely made his way to his families estate. When he finally got there he opened up the gates and walked inside with Naruto still on his back. He then slowly walked towards the house that he stayed in. When got there he opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. He then made his way to the living room and placed Naruto on the floor.

Sasuke then walked over to the couch and sat down and looked at the male in front of him. He must have waited for no more than ten minutes before the blonde started to stir in front of him. When the young blonde was fully awake he looked around and spotted the other male in front of him.

"S-Sasuke? What am I doing here?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"After those men left I took you to my home. Now if you don't mind I got a few questions of my own." The raven haired male said looking at him.

Naruto then sighed and looked at him. "Go ahead it's not like I got anywhere else to be at this point," He said looking at him.

"Okay first off why were those ninjas attacking you?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"I wish I knew everyone's been acting like that today. I heard one of them say it was because the Hokage was at something called a kage summit, but I don't what that is so I guess it doesn't really help." Naurto said looking at him.

Sasuke nodded almost as if he understood what Naruto was saying. "Alright, next question. Why did they say you're a murderer? Have you actually killed people before?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

Naruto shook his head side to side and looked at him. "No, but they aren't the only one's that accuse me of that. A lot of others seem to think I'm a murderer too." Naruto said looking at him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"I don't know it's always been like this," Naruto said looking away from the raven haired male.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

Naruto then sighed and placed his head on one of his hands. "Who am I supposed to tell. Almost the entire population of the village hates me and the others just don't want anything to do with me. I've tried telling the Hokage a few times, but nothing ever changes when I do." Naruto said looking at him.

"I see," Sasuke said looking at him. He then turned his head to the side and looked at a local clock that was hanging on the wall. "Well, you might want to start heading home it's getting a little late." The male said looking at him.

"I can't do that either," Naruto said a little sad.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"They burned my apartment down today," Naruto said looking at him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard this and looked at him.

"And you're certain it was them?" He asked looking at the young blonde in front of him.

"Yeah I'm certain when I went home because I thought I'd be safe there I found it on fire and a bunch of people standing in front of it," Naruto said looking at him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked at Naruto. I mean sure Sasuke might not have liked Naruto if anything he hated him But this was just getting ridicules. The people of the village are singling him out and even the ninja's are taking part of it now. There's no way he's going to survive if this keeps up.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Then why don't you leave?" He asked looking at the young male.

"What?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"Why don't you leave? I mean if people are really treating you like this every day and things aren't getting any better for you then why don't you just leave?" Sasuke said looking at him.

"But then I'd be considered a rough nin-" Naruto started only to be cut off by the young male that was looking at him.

"NO you wouldn't a rough ninja is a NINJA that leaves their village you're not one of our ninjas yet. Which means you can leave and be free of consequence." Sasuke said looking at him. The blonde then looked down as if he was considering the idea. It looked as if he was considering the idea but just need a little extra push to make it happen.

"Look at it this way. You'll leave a village where people hate you and you're treated like dirt and in turn you may find a place where the people like you and you're welcomed home with people smiling at your return." Sasuke said looking at him.

Naurto was quiet for a moment before a smile overtook his face and he looked at the male in front of him. "You know what Sasuke you're right I'm Leaveing the village. Who needs this crappy place?" Naruto said looking at him.

Sasuke mentally smirked at this. Not only did he possibly give someone a better life but he also managed to get rid of someone he heated without getting into any real trouble. Naruto then stopped when he reached the door and looked down. Sasuke saw this and looked at him. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to leave the village?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"Well I was but I don't have anywhere to go. I mean I never had any family that I know of so where am I supposed to go?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Sasuke then looked down at the ground and thought for a moment. However, while he was thinking Naruto also brought up another point. "And that's only if I manage to get outside of the gates. I mean those people hate me why on Earth would they let me leave?" Naruto said looking at him.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment then sighed. "We'll think more about it later," Sasuke said looking at him. He then walked into the kitchen and when he saw that Naruto wasn't following behind him he turned to look at the Blonde male. "Well, aren't you coming dope?" He asked looking at him.

Naruto got a little irritated at the fact Sasuke had decided to call him by his nickname but answered nonetheless. "Well, it's just that this is your house and I don't want to . . . well you know . . . take advantage of your kindness." Naruto said looking at him.

"What kindness?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde male.

"Well, it's just you've done more for me today than anyone else has in years. You saved me from someone, took me to your house, are planning to help me with something, and now you're heading to the kitchen. I mean I just feel like you've done too much for me already." Naruto said looking at him.

Sasuke then thought about what he said and looked at him. "Yeah well I wouldn't get used to it you're leaving remember," Sasuke said looking at him. Naruto nodded and looked at him. Once they got into the kitchen Sasuke walked over to some cabinets and looked for some food. He didn't find anything that he had the time or energy to cook well nothing except for a few cups of instant Ramen. When he saw them he pulled out the instant ramen in a cup and looked at Naruto. "I usually don't eat these, but they're all I ever see you eat so why not," Sasuke said tossing him a cup.

The raven haired male then walked over to the sink and began to run some water. He turned to look at Naruto while he was waiting for it to get warm and saw Naruto looking at the cup a bit nervous. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

Naruto then looked at him and smiled a sad smile. "This may seem a little hard to believe, but I actually don't like ramen," He said looking at him. Sasuke's face then went from its emotionless feature to his confused look. Naruto saw this and decided to explain. "Well, you see the reason I'm always eating ramen is because it's really the only thing I can afford to buy," Naruto said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said looking at him.

"Well I don't have parents or a clan estate like you so I'm forced to get money however I can. However what I do save up usually isn't enough to get anything that will last. That and the stuff that will last the store clerks and managers usually won't sell to me for a fair price so I'm usually forced to settle for Ramen." Naruto said looking at him. He then looked up at Sasuke a little nervous. "I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad you're sharing your food with me, but I just thought I'd tell you something interesting about me before I left," Naruto said as he walked over to the sink and filled the cup with water.

Sasuke then started to fill his cup up with hot water and when he did he walked into the living room only to see Naruto giving thanks for the food. 'It's amazing,' Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. 'He's still able to smile like that. People treat him like this and yet he's still able to smile.' The young raven haired male thought as he also sat down and started to eat.

The finished around the same time and when they did Sasuke moved his cup to the side and looked at Naruto. "Alright, now that we're done eating I think it's about time we started discussing how you're going to leave." The raven haired male said looking at him.

"Alright, so any plans?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him. Sasuke lowered his head in a thinking pose. The room became quiet as Sasuke began to think about how he could get Naruto out of the village without drawing attention to him. He thought about it and only a few idea's came to mind.

"Hey Naruto how good are you at the clone Jutsu?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"It's pretty crappy," Naruto admitted looking at him.

'Okay well there goes my first idea,' Sasuke thought looking at him. "Alright well, do you have any way to get ahold of some explosive?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"I could try stealing them but since all the shop owners hate me I find it hard to believe that I wouldn't get the blame for it almost immediately," Naruto said looking at him.

'And there goes idea number two. That only leaves the last idea,' Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. "Alright well, I do have a plan. As to how we are going to pull it off I'll explain that part tomorrow." Sasuke said looking at him. He then stood up and looked at the blonde. "Follow me I'll show you where you can sleep tonight," Sasuke said looking at him.

They then started to walk down a long hallway and at the end of the hallway there was a room. Sasuke then opened up the door and let Naruto inside. When the blonde entered the room he saw that there was a bed a desk and a closet other than that there wasn't much to it. "Is this a spare bedroom or something?" Naruto asked looking at the raven haired male.

"Well, it used to be my brother's bedroom," Sasuke said looking at him. "However since he's not here anymore I guess he won't mind if someone else sleeps in it," Sasuke said as he shut the door behind him.

Naruto then looked at the bed and slowly walked over to it. When he laid down on it, he noticed that it was several times softer than the one he had been given to sleep on. He then sighed he had never been given a place to sleep that was so comforting. "I really will have to thank him before I leave tomorrow." Were the blondes last words as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

However, the blonde awoke to the unusual situation of feeling someone kick him in the side. "Come on I've already pushed him off the bed what else can I do to him?" Sasuke said as he continued to lightly kick the males side.

"Alright I'm up I'm up," Naruto said as he looked at the male. Naruto let out a tired yawn and when he did he felt a bag hit him in the face. When the blonde looked at it, he saw that there were several supplies inside of it. When the blonde looked at the only other male in front of him he sighed and looked at him. "I was up last night gathering supplies for you," Sasuke said looking at him.

"Why?" Was all the blonde could manage to say at the moment?

"Well, you said that your house was burned down so I figured that you probably wouldn't last long without any supplies. So I got up last night and got what I thought was important." Sasuke said looking at the young blonde male in front of him.

"Alright, but why?" Naruto said looking at him.

"Well I could only think of one other plan and with it, you're going to need a decent sized head start," Sasuke said looking at him. Sasuke then looked at him and turned around to head out of the room. "Let's go it'd be better if we did this now rather than later," Sasuke said as he left the room. Naruto nodded and followed behind him.

They walked outside and from there they walked down the alleyways. "So what is this plan?" Naruto asked as they were walking down the streets.

"You don't need to know just yet," Sasuke said as they made a sharp turn around a corner and ran down the streets. It was still early in the morning so not many people were out yet and those that were, weren't paying that much attention to what was going on around them. When the two young males got to where they could see the front gate they stopped.

Sasuke then turned around and looked at Naruto. He then pulled out a kunai and handed it to the blonde. "Make sure you don't lose this," Sasuke said looking at him. "You're going to need it to in case you get attacked or if you run out of supplies and need to do some hunting." The raven haired male said looking at him.

"Alright, but what do we do now?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Sasuke then looked down at the ground. "This is going to be the hard part for both you and me. However, this will not only get them away from the gate but it will also give you some form of insurance." Sasuke said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"I mean that after you do this you won't be able to return to Konohagakure again after you do this," Sasuke said looking at him.

"Alright well, what is it?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"You're going to have to stab me with that kunai I gave you," Sasuke said looking at him.

 _"W-WHAT?!"_ Naruto asked not believing what he had just heard. However, the volume of what he had said came out much louder than he had wanted it to which in term got Sasuke to deliver a firm blow to the back of his head.

"Be quite you idiot do you want to attract attention? Just picture the situation you're in right now." Sasuke said looking at him. Naruto then nodded and looked at him.

"But why do you want me to stab you I mean you could die if I do?" Naruto asked looking at the male.

"Yes and that's part of my plan. You see when you stab me. I'm going to wait until you get over by the gate and when you do I'll walk over there and do some acting. When they see how bad I'm bleeding they'll take me to the hospital giving you the chance you need to get out of the village. When you're finally out of the village I'll tell them that you are the one that stabbed me and when I do others will start to look for you not realizing that you have already left the village." Sasuke said looking at him.

"B-But where am I supposed to go?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Go to one of the other villages you wanted to be a ninja right well what better way than going to one of the others," Sasuke said looking at him. Naruto looked like he was starting to doubt the plan so Sasuke decided to remind him what it was he was doing this for. "Remember Naruto you need to get out of the village if you ever want to get a better life. Trust me I know what I'm doing." Sasuke said looking at him

Naruto thought about what he said for a moment before he nodded and looked at him. "Alright I'll do it," Naruto said looking at him.

"Alright good just give me a moment to prepare myself otherwise I might go into shock," Sasuke said looking at him. Naruto then nodded and looked at him. Sasuke then nodded and looked at him then put out his arms. "Alright, I'm ready whenever you are." The young male said. Naruto then nodded and dashed forward. When he did Sasuke closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Sasuke then opened his eyes to see that the kunai was in his stomach. Naruto then pulled it out causing blood to drip on the floor. "Alright get going and make it quick before I pass out from blood loss," Sasuke said looking at him. Naruto then nodded and ran across the street and made his way beside the front gate.

When he did he hid in a bush that happened to be by the entrance. Sasuke saw this and began to walk towards the gate. "H-help," Sasuke said in a weak tone. Both of the males heard this and looked to see what was going on. When they did the only thing they saw was the blood coming from Sasuke. They both almost instantly got out and ran towards him. Sasuke then fell down in front of them.

One of them put their hand on Sasuke's head and began to panic. "Oh no he's cold we need to get him to the hospital." One of the male's said as he picked the young Uchiha up. The two then dashed off. Naruto saw this and looked at the village gates. He then took a deep breath and began to run through the woods. When he did only one thought crossed his mind. 'Thank you, Sasuke,'

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said this is my first fanfiction so please try not to judge it to harshly. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer it at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I'm back and here with another chapter. I will admit in terms of how popular this story is and that overall I'm really not surprised I only got one review however that one review was a confidence boost and I do appreciate it. I'm glad that you weren't all nitpicky and just spent the entire time pointing out my spelling errors. Now I would also like to apologize for the long wait for the second chapter I really don't have a good excuess as to why it took so long so I'm sorry. Now that that's out of the way let's move onto the story.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 2: New friend and rage**

* * *

Naruto was currently running through the woods. He hadn't once stopped running since he left Kohona. He was out of breath and even with his legendary stamina running for long periods of time can really do a number on you. He stopped in front of a tree and looked up at the sky. When he did he finally noticed how dark it was.

The moon was already in the center of the sky and several of the stars had already made their presentence known. As he looked up at the sky he sighed and his stomach let out a loud growl. Which in all honesty wasn't that surprising he had been running ever since he left Kohona stopping for almost no reason. When he did stop it was only to use the bathroom.

Naruto then took the bag from his back and looked through it to see what Sasuke had given him for when left the village. Surprisingly he had little to no food inside it. However, Naruto wasn't a very picky eater and when he found an apple waiting for him inside he didn't hesitate to take it. When he took his first bite he felt some of the juices run down his mouth slightly.

However, as he was eating he heard something that sounded very strange. It wasn't a human that much he could be sure of it sounded like an animal was hurt. He against his better judgment got up and walked towards the sound. When he got there he saw that there was a fox in a bear trap. Naruto was a little wary of it at first seeing as how it was growling at him and showing it's teeth.

However for a reason unknown to him it quickly calmed down. Seeing this Naruto decided to slowly make his way closer to the small creature. When he was about a foot away he reached for it and like before it showed its teeth and started to growl at him. When it did this he pulled his hand away and it stopped. As the blonde looked at the small animal before him he found himself looking at its paw and feeling sorry for it.

He knew what that felt like. Well not being in a bear trap but having no one else there for you. Naruto then reached for the bear trap and The fox once again started to growl at him. This only stopped Naruto for a second or two as he continued to reach for it the small metal device. When he did he saw the fox lunge forward and try to bite him.

He jerked his hand back quickly when he saw this and looked at the Fox. "Alright look, buddy, I'm just trying to help you. If you want to get out of this then you're going to have to trust me. After I get you out of this thing you can do whatever you want and roam free like before." Naruto said looking at the small creature. This, however, didn't stop the fox from growling at him.

When Naruto reached for the small device for the second time he saw that the fox was watching him carefully. When he got close to the metal trap like before the fox lunged at him the only difference between this time and last time being that fox actually did bite him. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in pain however he then relaxed very quickly.

"Huh, you know your bite didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," Naruto said looking at the small animal that was currently biting one of his hands. He didn't know why the bite didn't hurt but to him it really didn't matter. As he once again reached for the small metal device he the fox eventually got tired and released the blonde from his jaws.

Naruto then placed a hand on each part of the device and started to pray to two pieces of metal apart. He struggled with it just a bit but when it was wide enough for the fox to escape the animal wasted no time in removing its paw from the trap. When it did Naruto let go of the trap forcing the to jaw piece to snap together once again.

When Naruto looked at the fox it stared at him for a moment before it ran away into the woods. Naruto then sighed as he once again looked at the apple he had been eating. It had gotten dirt all over it and the parts that he had eaten had already started to have grown brown spots on it. When he saw this he sighed and turned the apple around and started to eat it once again. As long as he avoided the dirty spots it shouldn't do any harm, right?

Naruto then felt a yawn come to the surface. When it did he sighed and placed his book bag on top of himself to keep himself warm. As he slept he felt his body shake slightly, but it eventually stopped when he fell deep into slumber.

* * *

In Konoha

Hiruzen had just arrived at the village. However, he was a little surprised to see what he did. He saw several lanterns up as well as several people drinking sake as well eating foods that were usually expensive. As he walked by in all the confusion he looked at the man to his right. "I want you to tell me what's going on when I get to the Hokage's office," He said in a very confused manner.

The Anbu nodded through his mask and jumped into the air. Hiruzen only saw him clear a few buildings before he vanished out of sight. His worries only grew as he saw a large sign in front of the gates that lead to the Hokage mansion that read "WE FINALLY DID IT!" As he slowly walked up the stairs he saw the man who was running the bottom counter look away. In fact to Hiruzen his facial expression looked to hold a mix of both nervousness and fear.

As he walked up the steps he had a theory about what had happened and to put it simply he didn't like. As he opened the door to the Hokage office he saw the man that he had sent to gather info no more than five minutes ago standing there not by himself though he also had two other people who were also wearing Anbu masks standing behind him looking what he would describe as nervous.

He didn't need to see their faces to know that's what they were. He has been a ninja for more than four decades he had more than learned to pick up if someone was nervous just from their body language. As he sat down he looked at the three in front of him. He then got his pipe and started to smoke. The member that was in front of the other two then stepped forward.

"Lord third Hokage I have learned what is going on and to put it simply while you were gone a lot happened," He said looking at him. Hiruzen then blew out a cloud of smoke and looked at the man that was standing no less than three feet in front of him.

"Alright well please start from the begging of you don't mind," Hiruzen said sticking his pipe back in his mouth.

"Alright, so you remember these two right? The two that were assigned to protect Naruto while you were gone." The man asked looking at him. Hiruzen then looked at him and nodded. "Right well apparently these two did nothing to protect or even watch over Naruto for that matter. This, of course, lead to several other events taking place.

"What events took place?" Hiruzen asked his teeth begging to dig into the metal tip of his pipe.

"Well, Naruto was changed around by civilians and people alike. While we were also gone stores refused to serve Naruto and his house was burned down. They are currently starting construction there as we speak. They apparently no longer have a problem repairing that building now that and I quote "The demon freak isn't living there." We have also located another source of information from one Sasuke Uchiha." He said looking at him.

"Is he willing to speak?" Hiruzen asked looking at him a little worried. It was a well-known fact that Sasuke and Naruto never really got along. So he could only imagine that if what he had to say was true then he wouldn't share that information willingly.

"Yes, he has said he will answer any questions you have for him. However, he will also be asking his own question and just like he is doing with you, he expects and honest answer." The male in front of him said. Hiruzen then leaned back and thought about it for a moment. When he was done he looked at the male in front of him.

"Tell Sasuke I agree to his terms. I would also like to speak to him as soon as possible." Hiruzen said looking at him. The man then left leaving him and the two other Anbu alone. "Now you two refused to protect Naruto." The elderly man said looking at them. "I made it very clear that this was going to be an S-class mission when I assigned it to you," He said standing up.

"Tell me you two, do you know what the penalty for breaking an S-class mission is?" Hiruzen asked looking at them. They both lowered their heads although because Hiruzen wasn't looking he continued. "I assume that your silence means that you do know. The penalty is death." Hiruzen said looking at them. "I want each of you to report to Anko and tell her of your betrayal," Hiruzen said looking at them.

They both nodded and began to walk down the stairs. Hiruzen then got out his Hokage ball and an image of Naruto appeared. When he saw that he was fine with a bag on his stomach he sighed a breath of relief. However, he then saw a fox approach him. Hiruzen got a little concerned at this because it's a well-known fact that fox's are Scavengers.

Hiruzen then watched as the Fox smelled Naruto's hand. It wasn't until now that he realized that Naruto's right hand was covered in blood. The fox then pulled away from his hand and got on top of the backpack Naruto was holding to his chest. When it was on top of it the small creature let out a tired yawn and curled up into a little ball then started to sleep.

The elderly man then heard a knock on the door and put his ball away. "Come in," He said as he looked at the door. He then saw the man from before walk inside with Sasuke who for an unknown reason had bandages around his abdomen.

"You wanted to speak with me lord third Hokage," Sasuke said bowing at the elderly man in front of him.

"Yes indeed, So Sasuke please take a seat," He said gesturing to one of the seats that were on the side of the room. Sasuke nodded and walked over to one of the seats and looked at him. "So How do you want to do this?" The elderly man asked looking at the young male.

"How about you ask all the questions you want then when you're done I'll ask what I want." Sasuke proposed looking at the elderly man.

"Sounds fair enough," The elderly man stated as he looked at the raven haired boy in front of him.

"Alright, first question. What happened to Naruto?" Hiruzen asked looking at him.

"He left the village," Sasuke stated very calmly.

"Why would he do that?" Hiruzen asked looking at the young male confusion written on his face.

"He was tired of the way people treated him around here," Sasuke said looking at the ground. 'In all honesty I don't blame him. If they had treated me the way they treated him I would have left a long time ago.' Sasuke thought to himself in slight rage.

"I see how do you know this?" Hiruzen asked looking at him.

"I helped him get out of the village," Sasuke said looking at him.

"I see," Hiruzen stated as he then fell quite for a moment. 'He's too young to know about the law I passed six years ago. I could punish him for having a civilian leave with possible secrets. Then again what good would having a battle with the Civilian council do me? They'd probably just find some way to blame it on Naruto.' Hiruzen thought as he looked at the boy.

"How'd you get that wound?" Hiruzen asked looking at Sasuke.

"Could I maybe answer this one in private?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"Why of course," Hiruzen said snapping his fingers which signaled the Anbu to leave the room. After the young raven, haired male looked around the room to make sure that it was only them inside the office he sighed and looked at the elder man in front of him.

"I got this wound from Naruto. It was part of the plan we used to help get him out of the village. In hindsight, it worked but probably wasn't the best plan." Sasuke said looking at the Hokage. Hiruzen then looked up at the ceiling and sighed. The more he thought about it the more his head hurt.

"Alright final questions," The white-haired male said looking at the younger male in front of him. "Why did you help Naruto leave the village and what do you think about him leaving?" Hiruzen asked looking at him.

"In all honesty I think it's probably for the best. I mean I never knew how badly they treated him until I caught a glimpse of it first hand. It wasn't a pretty sight. As for why I helped him leave it's a very simple answer no one should be forced to stay in a village where they're hated and people treat them like trash. In all honesty, I'm surprised he didn't leave sooner." Sasuke said looking at him.

"Sasuke would you be willing to identify the man you saw with Naruto that night?" Hiruzen asked looking at him.

"Yes, I would although it was two men, not one," Sasuke said looking at him.

"I see," Hiruzen then once again snapped his fingers and an Anbu appeared before him. "What is it lord Hokage?" He asked with a bow.

"I want all ninja that were out of their homes past . . . Sasuke what time would you say you saw Naruto?" The elderly man asked looking at the young male in front of him.

Sasuke then shrugged and looked at him. "Around nine if I had to take a guess." Hiruzen then nodded and looked at the Anbu and the masked figure nodded. Within seconds of receiving his new orders, he bowed and disappeared out of the room.

The elderly man then looked at the young male who was still in front of him. "Well ask away," Hiruzen said looking at him.

Sasuke then nodded and looked at him. "I'm going to ask one question," Sasuke said looking at him. The elderly man nodded and looked at him waiting for his oncoming question. There were so many possibilities and Hiruzen was prepared for any of them. Sasuke then took a deep breath and looked at the elderly man. "What are you not telling me about Naruto," He asked looking at him.

Hiruzen then smiled at his luck and said, "There are a lot of things about Naruto that you and this village for that matter don't know." Hiruzen said looking at the young male. The raven haired male was clearly not satisfied with his answer, but he didn't want to be the last Uchiha that doesn't know how to keep his word. So he sighed and left the building. Hiruzen grabbed his pipe and was about to place it into his mouth however he ended up snapping it before it could reach its destination.

'The nerve of this village and its ninja. I mean most if not all civilians know about my law and the punishment behind it. The fact the ninja are now breaking and Anbu rank ninja no less. This just goes to show how far this village has really fallen.' Hiruzen thought as he unknowingly to him released a massive amount of KI. It was a good thing that no one else was in the room with him otherwise they might just have personally learned why he had earned the title of shinobi no Kami.

He looked up at the statue of the fourth Hokage and sighed. "Minato I have failed you. Please forgive me." He unconsciously said aloud. As he did he then sat back down in his chair and sighed. When he did he picked the Hokage ball back up and placed it in front of him. He then watched Naruto's sleeping from as the young child began to stir in his sleep.

'I hope that Sasuke is right and that this does turn out to be an improvement on your life. Naruto I won't be able to watch over you anymore. If I do then the civilian council will not only accuse me of helping you but will also most likely track you down.' Hiruzen thought as he looked at the small figure sleeping. "Goodbye Naruto," He said as the image of him faded from his ball.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto awoke to the most unusual sensation of something wet and kind of rough being rubbed across his face. When he looked up at the sky he saw that it was still nighttime. When he got up he let out a yawn and looked for whatever had just woke him up. When he did he saw the same fox from earlier looking at him.

"Don't tell me you are what woke me up," Naruto stated as he looked at the small creature in front of him. When he did it let out a small yip and started to wag its tail back and forth. He then sighed in irritation he may not know much about wildlife but he did know was centered around two animals foxes and rabbits.

So he was a bit more than a little displeased that a fox had been the thing to wake him up because he knew that most breeds of fox were nocturnal. He then sighed as he looked at it. When he did it got up and looked at him. Naruto tried to go back to sleep much to the small animals disapproval. However no matter how hard he tried he just could fall back to sleep.

He then sat up and looked at the fox that was at the moment still staring him down. "I hope you're happy now because of you I'm awake and can't go back to sleep." When he said this the fox once again lets out a small yip. Naruto sighed at this and slowly made his way up off the ground. When he was on his feet his dusted himself off and began to walk through the woods.

He didn't really see the point in running now. He had been running ever since he left Konoha and that was more than twelve hours ago so he has to have some form of distance in between him and the village right. As he walked through the woods he heard something following him. When he looked behind him he saw a small red figure following him.

Naruto then sped up a little bit and to his disappointment the fox did as well. He continued to slowly increase his speed until his was in a full blown sprint. As he was running, he did a little trick that he learned running from some of the villagers that he had pranked. He jumped up in mid air and turned around to see if it was still behind him.

When he saw this he grew a little irritated and landed on his feet bringing himself to a stop. Naruto then turned around and saw that the fox was sitting down in front of him. The blonde then hung his head in defeat and let out a sigh. "Alright fine, you can come with me," Naruto said causing the small fox to let out a slight yip.

Naruto then looked at it and turned around and once again started to walk. As he did his stomach once again growled and he clutched it slightly. When he did he then heard an increase of footsteps and turned around to see the fox running away. "Really I run away from it but I get hungry and it acts like I'm going to eat it or something." Naruto sighed as he continued to walk.

He then heard what he recognized as running water. When he heard this he ran towards it and saw that there was indeed a small river flowing through the middle of the woods. He then looked down to see if he could spot anything that he could possibly catch however in this darkness it did him little to no good. He could barely see three feet in front of him let alone through the water.

As he continued to look he thought he heard something when he looked to his side he once again saw the fox and it was looking at something in the water. Naruto then thought the small animal was helping him and smiled. However still couldn't see where the animals were. Naruto then remembers the kunai that Sasuke had given him.

Naruto then walked behind the fox and looked at where he was pointing. He took a guess at where whatever he was pointing at was and threw the kunai at it. When he did he went into the water and pulled out the kunai to reveal that nothing was on it. He sighed at this and once again heard the small fox yipping at something.

This time, the blonde wasted no time in running over to where it was and throwing a knife in the water. When he went into the water this time to pull out the knife he found that a small almost six inches long fish was on the end of it. Naruto then once again heard the fox barking and ran over to where it was. He tried several times to catch several different fish however most of the time he didn't catch a fish.

After his arm had gotten tired he looked at what he had caught and counted four fish. "Well, that's two for me and two for you at least," Naruto said looking at the small animal in front of him. He then looked inside the bag for anything at all that could help him cook the fish he had just caught. When he looked through it, he found a small lighter. Naruto smiled at his luck and placed the lighter in his pocket and then went off to find some things to build a fire with.

He walked through the woods and just picked up different sticks that he found lying on the ground. When he had found what he considered to be enough to start a fire he walked out of the woods and once more by the river he had been at. It was around this time that he felt the few rays of the sunshine on his body warming up his body slightly. He then placed the sticks in a pile taking out one for himself.

He then looked at the lighter and lit it when he did he placed it in the center of the pile and waited for it to slowly build when he saw that the fire was big enough to last on its own he took his hand away taking the lighter with him and waited for the flames to become big enough to cook the fish over. When they were finally big enough he put two fish on a stick and start to slowly cook them.

As he waited he looked to the sky and saw something that looked like the Hokage's hat. "I wonder if Jiji's made at me leaving the village?" The blonde thought out loud as he looked up at the sky. When he looked back to the food he was preparing for him and his new companion he saw that it was about ready and took one off the stick and handed it to the small creature in front of him.

He then watched as the small animal looked at it for a second as if it was pouncing on something. This caused Naruto to giggle slightly. 'You know as much as I hate to admit it. The little guy is kind of cute.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the small animal consume the fish. Naruto then shook these thoughts out of his head as he also began to eat his own fish.

Once he was done with his fish he put the two remaining fish on the stick and also started to cook them as well. As he did he looked at the small fox that was at the moment trying to catch a butterfly. This once again caused him to let out a small giggle. 'You, it's kind of funny to think that you were the one that bite me less than a day ago. Now look at us here we are eating fish together.' Naruto thought as he looked at the small creature.

He then averted his gaze to the fish once more and saw that these fish were also almost done. Naruto then took them off the fire and looked at the fox. It wasn't paying much attention to him so he tried something he whistled for it. When he did the fox looked at him and walked over to him. 'How strange,' Naruto thought looking at it.

He then smiled and took another fish off the stick and placed it in front of it. The fox this time wasted no time in grabbing the fish and starting to eat it. 'It came to me when I called for it. Most wild animals don't do that. Hmm is it possible you had a master before?' Naruto thought to himself looking at the small creature.

However, an odd thought then crossed his mind however unlike all his previous thoughts he said this one aloud. "You know we need to find a name for you," He said looking down at the small fox in front of him. This caused the red creature to look up at him and tilt its head sideways. "Don't look at me like that I mean if we're going to be traveling together then of course I'm going to have to call you something other than fox," Naruto said looking at the small animal in front of him.

The small animal then lets out a small bark and looked at him in anticipation. Naruto then looked up thoughtfully for a second before he looked back down with a smile on his face. "I got it how about we call you . . ."

* * *

 **Alright everyone so here's the thing I really could think of a good name for a fox so if you all have any suggestions let me know and chances are I'll probably use one of them. Don't worry I will give you credit for coming up with the name. Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and like last time if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the begging of the next chapter. Other than that this is Scats saying I'll see in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys I'm back and here with Chapter three now I only got two suggestions for a name for Naruto's fox and they both were from none other than Antex-The Legendary Zoroark so credit for the name of the fox goes to him**. **Now Let's get going with chapter three since I have nothing else to say.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 3: A new home**

* * *

"I got it how about we call you Kitsune!" Naruto said looking at the small creature in front of him. When he said this the fox turned its head to the side almost as if it was a little disappointed with his choice. "Yeah, it's got everything we need in a name. It's nice simple easy to remember and not that hard to say." Naruto said looking at the small animal in front of him.

The fox then lets out what his version of a sigh must have been. It then looked up at him and let out a slight yip. The fox that was now known as Kitsune watched as Naruto got up off the ground dusted himself off and looked at him. "Alright, Kitsune now let's go," Naruto said looking at him. The fox nodded and followed behind him.

As they were walking Naruto then realized that he still had not decided where it was he wanted to go. He then looked down at the small fox in front of him and came to a stop. It looked at it for a second before he mumbled the words "It's worth a shot." When he said this he got down to eye level with the animal and looked at it. "I know this is kind of a long shot but do you know where any of the other ninja villages are?" He asked looking at it.

When he did Kitsune let out a slight yip then began to walk off into the forest completely changing directions from where he and Naruto were going. Naruto smiled and walked behind it. However, as he did he heard a slight crashing sound in the distance. He decided it wasn't important and just shrugged it off. However, as he followed the fox he got a strange feeling.

It was the type pf feeling that you get when you feel like someone's watching, but then you turn around and no one was there. Naruto felt a slight chill run up his spine as he continued to follow the fox. The blonde also noticed that a fog was starting to form. However, it suddenly became very thick so thick in fact that Naruto could no longer see a foot in front of him.

When he did he felt something cold and hard pressed up against his throat. When he felt this he suddenly stopped and heard a voice follow behind it. "You know that's a pretty good genjutsu you have on yourself. I for a second almost thought that you were a real child walking through the woods." He heard a male voice say.

"Wh-what? I-I am a kid," Naruto said a little confused. The blonde then tried to turn around but when he did he felt the same blade move closer to his throat and press into it slightly. This stopped the young blonde in his tracks and he continued to look into the thick fog.

"I'm telling you, mister, I have no idea what you're talking about," Naruto said as his body began to shake with fear.

"Oh, really then how do you explain the fox? It was leading you directly to our village. You expect us to believe that you were following a fox that was heading towards our village with you having no reason to follow it?" The man asked drawing the blade closer to his neck causing some blood to trickle down Naruto's neck.

"There's a village around here? Really? Ahh, man, that's great! Hey, can I join your village?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. This actually stopped the man dead in his tracks.

'Join the village where the first person you met threatened you? Is this kid even sane?' The man thought to himself before he looked down at the boy and saw that he had performed the release technique a while ago and nothing seemed to be different. He then took his Kunai away from the blonde's neck and sighed. "I better not get a lecture from Shibuki about this." The older male mumbled as he looked at the male in front of him.

"Alright well if you really want to join then follow me." The male said looking at Naruto this caused Naruto to smile and follow behind him. Naruto then nodded and noticed that Kitsune wasn't with him.

"Umm, actually could you give me a minute?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"What? Why did you lose something?" The man asked looking at him.

"Well sorta you were right about the fox it's smart . . . for some odd reason. However the few days I guess you could say we've sort of bounded so I just wanted to find Kitsune before we went to the village was all." Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. When the male heard this he was slightly surprised but sighed. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of Sake. "Sure thing kid we'll spend let's say . . . five minutes looking for your pet then we head to the village." He said looking at him as he took a rather large gulp of his Sake.

* * *

At Konoha

Hiruzen was currently looking at a few documents he had to fill out. It was stressful on the old man he had gone through almost everything in the world yet the only enemy he can not overcome is all this paperwork he had to do. However, he internally smiled as a man came into his office this meant that he no longer had to do paperwork so he was very excited.

"Lord third we have some news," The Anbu said looking at the older male in front of him.

"OH well is it good news or bad news?" The elderly man asked looking at the figure in front of him.

"For you bad for the rest of the village they'll probably see it as good news." The man said looking at him.

"Really well what is it?" Hiruzen asked looking at him.

"Well, we have recovered a body. It was burned pretty badly, but we believe this young individual is Naruto." The man said looking at him. Hiruzen gasped and nearly choked on his pipe when he heard this and looked at the man in front of him with a surprised look on his face.

"W-What? How can you be so sure?" Hiruzen asked looking at the man in front of him.

"Well we aren't one hundred percent sure but we are almost certain that this burned body belongs to Naruto. The body was burned beyond all recognition so there's no way to be certain that this is Naruto. However using Chakra and a few other means I'm not comfortable with discussing we were able to find out the following about this individual." The man said placing some papers on his desk.

Hiruzen sighed and picked up the document. He scanned it over and got to the information part of it. 'Let's see according to this they were able to find out that the burned body was six years old and malnourished. certainly sounds like Naruto off the bat, however, we can't proclaim anything just yet. Let's see, even the teeth were burned so there's no way to tell if it's him or not. Oh on the victims stomach they found a . . . a seal. They tried to remove the seal however nothing appeared when they did.' Hiruzen felt his heart drop at the last part.

He knew that Naruto had a seal on his stomach heck everyone knew that much. However, they tried to take it out and nothing appeared. That fit Naruto almost perfectly if he was burned then, of course, the Kyuubi would also be dead explaining why they couldn't get it out of the seal. Hiruzen sighed and looked at the Anbu in front of him.

"Thank you for this information. . . You are dismissed." He said looking at him. He nodded and disappeared into thin air. When he was alone Hiruzen felt tears come to his eyes and walked over to the window to stare up at the Hokage monuments. "Oh, Minato your son the last of your clan and hero of this village has been killed. How disappointed you would be in all of us. I have failed you and this village has failed you." Hurizen said as he stared up at the rocks.

However, if he had looked at little closer if his eyes weren't blinded by tears he would have been able to see two figures standing on top of the second hokage's head. One of these figures was an old man with bandages covering his right arm and his right eye the other was the anbu that was just in his office just moments ago.

"Lord Danzo the documents have been delivered." The man said looking at the elderly male in front of him.

"Good now that Hiruzen thinks that Naruto is dead. We are free to keep searching with little to no interference." Danzo said looking at him.

"So we keep searching for Naruto then?" The anbu asked looking at him.

"OF COURSE YOU KEEP SEARCHING YOU IDOIT!" The elderly man said looking at him. When he said this the Anbu nodded turned around and disappeared. However, Danzo looked over at the village and when he did he smiled. "Konohagakure soon very soon I promise that you will be under my control. Once I have Naruto in my possession and turn him into a ROOT agent there won't be anything that can stop me from becoming Hokage and making this village my own." Danzo said aloud as he looked at the village. "So for now people of Konohagakure sleep well. Cause sooner or later you all will be under my control." He said as he turned around and began to walk away.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Konoha

An elderly man with long white hair was currently flirting with two waitresses. He also had a bottle of Sake in both hands as well as two red stains on his face indicating that he had drunk more than his fair share of Sake already. "Yeah Satsuki it's all legit, I'm a vvveeerrryyy successful actor in the land of snow. In fact, I've stared in several movies." He said looking at the girl in front of him.

"Oh wow that's so cool. I wish we got customers like you more often," The young woman said looking at him. However, their conversation was interrupted when a man appeared in front of him. When he did Jiraiya gained a serious expression and leaned forward.

He then turned to the girl that was at his side and sighed. "Please leave me and my friend alone for a few moment," He said looking at the female.

"Oh okay, but don't keep me waiting long a girl can lose interest very quickly." The young female said walking away.

"Alright, so what do you got for me?" Jiraiya asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Well as you know Naruto has left the village. We haven't been able to track his exact location yet, however, I think he is still in the land of fire. We aren't sure where he's heading or if he even has a destination at the moment however it is a very safe bet to say that he is heading to one of the other major ninja villages." The young man said looking at him.

"I see and what of Danzo what is he doing about all this? Surely he's not just sitting back and doing nothing about it. That just doesn't sound like something he would do." The elderly white haired male said looking at the young male in front of him.

"Well, you're right about that. He earlier today ordered me to create some forged documents and hand them to lord Hiruzen. These documents were enough to convince him that Naruto is now dead. However, this information is, in fact, false. Naruto is still very much alive as of our current information and Danzo wants him." The man said looking at him.

"I assume he wants to make him a ROOT soldier," Jiraiya said looking at him.

"Yes, however, he doesn't want to make him just any member of ROOT. He wants to make him a special sleeper agent." The young man said looking at him.

"Sleeper agent?" Jiraiya asked looking at him. "Why would he want to make him a sleeper agent?" He asked looking at him.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Even with his inner circle he has been very secretive about his current plans. Although if I had to take a guess he wants to make Naruto a sleep agent so he can attack Konoha and then activate Naruto. Naruto would live a normal life not knowing a thing until it happened then he would just suddenly turn on them. However, I can not confirm any of this. So at the moment I guess you could say that all this is nothing more than just a hunch that I have." The man said looking at him.

"I see . . . Well thank you for the information you can leave now," Jiraiya said looking at him. When he said this the man nodded and walked out of the building. Jiraiya then sighed and picked up the bottle of sake he had put down. "I'll think more about it later. As for now Satsuki, I'm free again." He said calling out to the female.

* * *

With Naruto

The blonde was currently holding the fox known as Kitsune in his arms. "Great kid you found your pet now let's go before I get a lecture about not bringing you to the office immediately." The man said looking at him. Naruto nodded and followed the man. They walked through the woods and came to a clearing. When they did Naruto saw a massive waterfall with a rather large lake that formed around it in front of him.

However, he was a little surprised to see that there was a small boat on the edge of the lake. He was even more surprised when he watched the man get on the boat. "Well, what are you waiting for? We don't have all day." The man said looking at him. To which Naruto ran up to the boat saying a quick apology. When he was in the fox follow behind him and sat on his lap.

"The man then started to make his way towards the waterfall but as he did he couldn't help but find himself staring at the fox that was on Naruto. "You know kid that's a little weird to be honest," He said looking down at the blonde in front of him.

"What is?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"The fact that you have a pet fox. You said that it just bonded with you in the short time span of one day. Most foxes never form bonds with people unless they are born and they grow up with people. Yet here you are with a wild fox sleeping on you lap. It's just a little unsettling is all." The man said looking at him.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him. He then thought about it and realized that all his life he had never seen a fox inside konoha. He had no idea why that was, but he did recall someone making a call once because a fox was spotted in the park. He avoided the park for the rest of the day because he recalled in a magazine once that foxes are extremely dangerous and can cost people their lives. "I guess you're right it is a little odd now that I think about it," Naruto said looking at him.

The taller figure said nothing as he walked in front of the boat and used a stick to bring the boat to a stop just before it meet the waterfall. He then put his hands out in front of him and flashed through a series of hand signs. When he did Naruto saw a blue symbol appear on his hand as well as something that made his eyes grow in amazement. The waterfall began to part.

The water was literally splitting open right down the middle revealing a huge village behind it. "How did you do that?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"You'll understand in a few weeks kid. I'm sure you'll find out one way or another." The man said as he took the paddle and pushed the boat through the waterfall. When he made it through he once again used the paddles to stop the boat and stood where the waterfall used to be. He then like before flashed through a series of hand signs and a symbol on his hand appeared and the waterfall began to close.

After it did the man from before once again grabbed the paddle and once again began to go towards the village. As they were heading Naruto realized something so he turned to the man in front of him. "Um, what village is this exactly?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Isn't it obvious kid?" The elderly man asked looking at the small blonde in front of him. Naruto then scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked at him.

"Not really," He said looking up at the taller man. When the elderly man heard this he sighed and looked at the small child in front of him.

"Well we are in Takigakure," The taller figure said looking at him.

"Really? But takigakure that's . . . that's in the land of water." Naruto said looking at him.

"Well yeah, where else would it be? What's the matter kid you look like you've seen a ghost." The man said looking down at him.

'I'm in the land of water. I'm in the land of water. I somehow got to the land of fire to the land of water in one day. _HOW DID THIS HAPPEN_!' Naruto thought as he looked down at the fox in front of him. However, he was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the boat come to a stop. He then looked and saw the man in front of him already off the boat.

"Come on I need to take you to see Shibuki. He's the one that will decide whether or not you get to stay." The man said looking at him. Naruto then nodded and started to follow behind the male in front of him. As they were walking down the streets, Naruto saw a bunch of people. However, he noticed something that made him rather happy.

None of these people were glaring at him, they were smiling at him, their eyes weren't filled with hate, no one was whispering behind his back. They just looked happy to see him. However, as they were walking down the street a female landed in front of him she had long blonde hair that came down to her hips and light blue eyes. "Who's this Zero?" She asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Just a kid I found in front of the village. He says he wants to join so I'm taking him to see Shibuki." The man said looking at the female in front of him. She then sighed and looked at him.

"No, you're going back to the front gates to patrol the village. I'm taking him to see Shibuki." The girl said looking at him.

"Look I found this kid and his pet fox and plan to take full responsibility for him. Now let me go take him to Shibuki so he can become an official citizen of Takigakure." The male said looking at him.

"Either you leave or I tell Shibuki that you've been drinking on your patrols again." The female said looking at him.

"Alright, easy now no need to get hostile look if taking the kid to Shibuki means that much to you then I'll let you take him," He said looking at her.

"It does now leave and get back to patrolling the village." The female said looking at him with a smirk of victory on her face. As she watched the man walk away she looked at the young blonde in front of her. "Alright, little guy so what's your name?" She asked looking at him.

"My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," The blonde said looking at her.

"Naruto an odd name but I like it," She said looking at him.

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto said looking at her.

"So where's your parents, little guy?" She asked looking at him. When she asked this she saw the young boy get visibly upset.

"I never knew my parents," Naruto said looking at her.

"Oh sorry well who takes care of you? Is your aunt, or uncle, or maybe your grandparents here with you?" She asked looking at him. Naruto then hung his head down and nodded his head side to side as a response.

"I've never had any family. It's always been me or I should say it's always just been me," He said looking at her. When he said this the older female felt a little bad for the male in front of her.

"Alright well let's take you to see Shibuki," The blonde said as she stood to her full height and began to walk down the street. As they did Naruto saw a large tree in the middle of the village. "What is that?" Naruto asked looking at the large.

"I'll explain later but to put it simply that's where everything important is. We built our base of operation into that large tree." She said looking at him. When Naruto heard this he turned his head sideways and looked at her.

"Why would do that? What if there's a fire?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Well, that's just the thing because the tree has a large lake on the other side that most people can't see that leaves a lot of water for our water specialist to work with," She said looking at him. "However we are careful to avoid something like that from happening. We wouldn't want something like that happening to our base." She said looking at him.

"Oh, I see well that's kind of cool I guess," Naruto said looking at the female in front of him.

"Yeah I guess it is a little neat," She said as her and Naruto approached the large tree. As they did Naruto noticed that door was made of metal. As she opened it Naruto got a little nervous. "Alright let's go. We wouldn't want to keep Shibuki waiting now would we," She said as she walked in. When she did Naruto followed close behind her and the three headed up the steps.

Once they came in front of the door she stopped and looked at Naruto and the fox that had been following behind him. "Alright well first off do you mind leaving your fox out here. Shibuki get's scared kind of easily." The female said looking at him.

"Uh no I guess not," Naruto said as he turned to the small animal. "Kitsune mind waiting out here for me while I talk to Shibuki?" Naruto asked looking at the small creature. The fox then walked over to one side of the door and circled several times before it let out a loud yawn and started to sleep. Naruto then looked at the blonde female in front of him and walked in behind her.

When he did he saw a teen with black hair sitting behind the desk. "Shibuki, we have someone here who want's to become a citizen of the village," the female said looking at him.

"Oh I see well can you leave us for just a moment?" Shibuki asked looking at the female in front of him. When he asked this the female nodded and left the room. "So my young friend why do you want to join my village?" He asked looking at him.

"Well, where I used to live no one like me so I left. I left because I want to be somewhere where people are happy to see me. I want to be somewhere where there isn't always a struggle for me to buy something to eat. I want to be somewhere where I actually feel wanted. I left with nowhere in mind and I just came across here by accident." Naruto said looking at the teen figure in front of him.

Shibuki nodded at this. "Alright, I can see that. Well, my new friend just tell me your name and who else is here with you and you can become an official member." Shibuki said looking at him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I didn't come here with anyone well no one expect my pet Kitsune," Naruto said looking at the male figure in front of him. When Shibuki heard this he looked at Naruto a little curious but shrugged it off all the same.

"Alright well Naruto seems like we're all set so just go around town and I'll leave you to your own devices," Shibuki said looking at him. "When the young blonde heard this he smiled and turned around walking out of the room. When he did he was greeted with the fox looking at him.

"Looks like we got a new home Kitsune," Naruto said looking at the fox. The fox yipped happily and started to walk down the stairs. "Yeah, good idea Kitsune let's see what the village looks like," Naruto said as he followed behind the small animal. When he exited the building he smiled and began to walk around with Kitsune close behind him.

He wasn't really looking for anything in particular however as he was walking he found himself slowly making his way to the park. When he got there he smiled it had a lake in it just like the park in Konoha did, but the only difference was that people weren't trying to drown him in this one. As he walked around he started to feel a little sad.

However like last time there was a reason why. As he looked around he saw that everyone had a family. The people that were doing it didn't mean to make him sad, but they were. Naruto soon found himself walking down the sidewalk that was along the lake. He soon saw that there was a dock there just like Konoha he walked to the end of it and looked at his reflection in the water.

Here he was he was in an entirely new village and yet he felt the same way he did when he left. However, his frown soon faded as the reflection of a fox appeared next to him. He then looked to his side and placed his hand on the small fox's head. "Well nice to know that this wasn't for nothing. At least I'll have you by my side now," Naruto said looking at small fox as he began to pet it.

The fox let out a small yip as Naruto said this and crawled onto his lap. Naruto sighed when he saw this and began to pet the fox as he looked out at the lake. However, this came to an end as he heard footsteps behind him. He decided to ignore this figuring it wasn't important. It was quite for a long time so Naruto had figured that whoever it was had left. However, this thought was wiped from his head as he heard a voice speak behind him.

"u-Um excuse me but is that fox yours?" He heard a female voice ask behind him. He then turned his head to see a girl around his age standing in front of him. She had mint green hair and orange eyes that absolutely captivated Naruto. It was probably because orange was his favorite color.

"Uh yeah his name is Kitsune," Naruto said looking at her.

"Does he bite?" The female asked coming closer to him.

"Well he did bite me once but he hasn't done it since," Naruto said looking down at the fox.

"O-oh can I . . . Can I pet him?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't see why not," Naruto said letting the girl he had just met come rather close to him. She then slowly reached down and placed her hand on the small creatures head. When she did she smiled and began to slowly pet it. When she did the smile from before spreading across her face. She then stopped when the fox let out a yawn and looked at the boy in front of her.

"My name's fuu," She said holding out her hand.

"Mine's Naruto," The blonde said taking the girls hand.

* * *

 **Alright everyone here it is chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think it really means a lot to me and helps me get the next chapter out quicker and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. I would also like to think** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark once again for coming up with the name I used. Now I have nothing else I have to say so this is Sacts saying see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys I'm back and here with Chapter four. First off I would like to thank all of you for your support. Second off I received a question from someone about weather or not Naruto will have the Rinnegan or the Mokuton ability the answer to both is no. I honestly thought about it but to be honest I just couldn't see Naruto using either one of them. Plus it kind of interfered with the story so I decided against it.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 4: Trouble**

* * *

"Mine's Naruto," the blonde said reaching out his hand. The girl looked at it for a second before she smiled and took it. When she did Naruto got up with a smile on his face. "Want to hang out?" He asked looking at her.

When he asked this the girl seemed a little shocked but nodded nonetheless. "Alright cool, what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked looking at the female in front of him. She was quite for a moment before she looked at him and smiled.

"Let's just walk around town and then if we find something fun to do how about we do that." The green haired female that Naruto now knew as Fuu suggested looking at him.

"Yeah sounds great," Naruto said looking at her. The girl in front of him nodded when he said this and the two walked off the docks with the fox following closely behind the two of them.

As the two walked down the streets Naruto smiled as he followed alongside Fuu. However as he did he noticed something rather odd it was just an overall strange feeling he was getting it was familiar and for whatever reason he didn't like it.

As the two walked down the street the blonde noticed that Fuu had been quite so far which meant that she too also felt whatever this feeling was. Naruto being the curious young child he was looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him like they used to. Their eyes were all filled with hate and disgust like before.

He stayed silent for a couple more minutes and just listened and he heard what he had heard all his life they were all whispering behind his back. He then paid extra close attention to what they were saying. However when he did he noticed some key differences in what they were saying some differences that made it very clear that they weren't talking about him.

"There she goes again," He heard a female voice say.

"Yeah, what a freak. It's no wonder her parents left her when she was a baby," He heard another female respond.

"That stupid bitch has no place hanging out with that young man and corrupting his innocence," He heard a man say. It then became quite clear to him that they weren't talking about him. They were talking about the female that he was with, they were talking about Fuu. He then looked around once again to look at the people that he was passing.

He then noticed that their stares weren't directed at him. In fact, they seemed to almost completely ignore him and go straight to Fuu. Naruto then looked at Fuu as they stopped in front of a house. It looked a lot like the apartment that the Hokage had given him back in Konoha. "This is my home," Fuu said looking at the blonde in front of her.

A moment of silence fell behind them before Fuu finally spoke up again. "I know it's not much to look at, but it's a place to call my home," Fuu said looking at him.

"I think it looks nice," Naruto said looking at her. When he said this it brought a smile to the young females face. "Would you like to come inside?" Fuu asked looking at him. When she asked this Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds nice," Naruto said as he looked at her. Fuu then walked forward and unlocked the door. She then went in with Naruto following close behind her. Naruto then turned around to look for Kitsune but when he did he found that no one was there. He looked around for a second before he heard Fuu's voice call out to him.

"Naruto are you okay?" Fuu asked looking at him. Naruto shrugged off the thought not being able to find Kitsune and turned around to look at Fuu shutting the door behind him. However if he had spent just a bit more time looking he would have found that the fox he had come to know as Kitsune was just on the side of the house.

It sat down and looked at it's now fully healed paw before it let out a sigh. "You're one interesting kid. Not many people would help a wild animal. I guess my apology is good enough and from what I can tell it's been accepted. I took you to the land of water and gave you a new life and stayed with you until you found a new friend. I consider that good enough of an apology for biting you." The fox that Naruto knew as Kitsune said.

He then placed his paw on the ground and some light blue chakra gather around it before a complex design spread across the ground. "Naruto huh? Well, your kind hearted, strong, and most importantly you seem to care for you friends. You meet almost all of the qualifications to become our new summon master the only one you're missing is being an actual ninja. However time can also change people let's see if you're still the same as you are right now in a few years or so." The fox said before he slowly walked over the design and disappeared in a puff of smoke as well as the design also disappearing.

However, Naruto was still currently inside the house looking at how neatly kept everything inside was. "Wow, Fuu this place is awesome. Your parents must be amazing at keeping this place clean," Naruto said looking at her however when he said this he saw Fuu's face become slightly more pale.

"I don't live with my parents," The green haired female said looking at him.

"Really then is it your grandparents or maybe you live with your aunt and uncle," Naruto said looking at her however when he said this she once again nodded her head.

"I live here all by myself," She said looking at him.

"Really?" Naruto then became a little regretful as he started to realize just how similar the two of them were. 'She's all alone just like I was. Why is that? Does every village just have someone that they hate for no reason?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at her.

"W-what do I have something on my face?" Fuu asked starting to feel around for anything that felt a little unusual. Naruto then blushed slightly as he realized that he had been staring at her this entire time.

"N-no it's fine. I was just lost in thought was all," Naruto said looking at the female in front of her.

"Oh okay then," Fuu said as she sat down on the couch. Naruto then smiled and took the seat behind her. When he did a few moments of silence passed however this silence was much more solid thick than the others were. It was so thick in fact that a not even a well-trained ninja could cut through it. After a minute had passed it like before was Fuu that broke the silence.

"You noticed it didn't you?" She asked looking at him.

"Noticed what?" Naruto asked looking at the female that was beside him.

"You know the stares. . . the stares that the villagers were giving me when we were walking through town earlier today." Fuu said avoiding eye contact. Naruto tensed up as she said this but then relaxed and looked at the ground in front of him from where he was sitting.

"Yeah I did," Naruto said looking at her.

"What did you think about it?" Fuu asked now looking at him slightly worried. Naruto was quite for a moment before he finally spoke up.

"I think that they need to mind their own business. I mean what does it matter what you're doing with me. It really bugged me and frankly, they need to just back off," Naruto said looking at her. When he said this it brought a smile to the young girls face. It was once again silent for a moment before Fuu looked at him.

"D-Do you really mean that?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah of course I do. Like I just said wh-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt two arms wrap around him and embrace his figure tightly. When he felt this he tensed up he wasn't used to such contact the only one that he ever really had contact with was the third Hokage and he never really hugged him. He was unsure of what do right now, but he eventually relaxed his muscles and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

After a moment of hugging Naruto once again heard Fuu's voice. "You're the first person to have ever said that to me. I-I really appreciate it Naruto." Fuu said looking at him. It was then quite for a moment and Fuu finally separated from him. "If there's ever anything I can do for you just let me know," Fuu said looking at him.

Naruto was quite for a moment before he gave it some thought and realized something. He didn't have anywhere to live. This entire time of being here and traveling he never once thought about where he was going to live when he did finally find somewhere where the people didn't treat him like crap. "W-well I don't exactly have anywhere to stay right now. So could you maybe help me find somewhere to stay?" Naruto asked looking at her.

When he asked this the green haired female smiled and almost instantly said, " _YOU CAN LIVE HERE WITH ME_!" Fuu yelled out much louder than she had meant to. "I-I means that's only if you want too, of course," She said looking at him. Naruto then smiled when he heard this.

"Yeah that sounds great," Naruto said looking at her. When he said this Fuu smiled and looked at him.

"Great now all we need to do is go and tell Shibuki that you'll be staying here with me. Since it'd be pretty awkward if you were to be accused of breaking and entering when you live here too." Fuu said looking at him. Naruto nodded when he heard this and followed behind her as she left the building. As the two were walking down the streets Fuu noticed something rather odd.

"Hey, Naruto where are your parents?" Fuu asked looking at him. When she asked this a moment of silence fell upon them but passed as soon as it came.

"Well the thing is I don't really have any parents I came here all by myself," Naruto said looking at her. However as soon as he said this Fuu felt regret almost immediately she knows the pain of not having parents and how difficult it can be to talk about.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry if I brought up some bad memories." Fuu said looking at him.

"It's okay there's really no need to apologize. I mean I never had any parents or parental figures so it's hard for me to really get mad about something that I wouldn't know anything about at someone who knew nothing about it. It just seems really silly," Naruto said looking at her. When he said this Fuu smiled and continued to walk down the street.

When they once again arrived at the massive tree in the middle of the village the two entered and Naruto once again noticed that the girl from behind the counter never left. "Oh hello nice to see you again Naruto." She said looking at the blonde however when her eyes fell upon Fuu her smile faded. "I guess I should have known you'd come back here today," She said looking at Fuu.

The two went silent at this comment and walked up the stairs. Once they reached the top Naruto knocked on the door in front of him and Fuu. When he did he heard a muffled voice say "Come in," When the two heard this they walked into the room.

"Ahh Naruto and Fuu what can I do for the two of you?" The male asked looking at the two of them.

"Well, I wanted to know if it was okay if Naruto came to live with me?" Fuu asked looking at the teen in front of her. The teen then took a pose that suggested that he was thinking.

He then looked at the blonde in front of him. "Are you okay with living with Fuu Naruto? If you are then I can start on the paperwork right now and once I get it finished then you'll be able to live with Fuu." The teen said looking at the young figure in front of him. When Naruto heard this he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah I'd like to live with Fuu. We have so much in common and I'm sure we'll get along great," Naruto said looking at the teen figure in front of him. The male then thought about it for a moment before he nodded and pulled out a new stack of paperwork. It wasn't very much maybe five papers total.

"Alright well if you two could wait just a moment while I get everything set up then you'll be good to go," Shibuki said looking at them. The two then nodded and walked over to the side of the room and watched as he began to work on some paper. They watched as he began to slowly move the papers aside one by one.

When he got to the last paper he looked at the two young figures that were in front of him and smiled. "Alright well now all I need you two to do is sign this paper and then the two of you will legally be allowed to live together," The male said looking at the two young figures in front of him. However when he said this a figure wearing a black cloak with a cat shaped mask walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Shibuki asked looking at the strange figure in front of him. The man said nothing as he slowly walked forward and looked at the two small figures in front of him. "Danzo said to obtain the one with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes." The male said as he reached for Naruto.

"Woah buddy I don't know who you are, but you can't just come here and kidnap citizens that belong to my village." Shibuki said looking at him. However as soon ad the masked figure looked at him Shibuki quickly hid behind a small the chair that was in front of his desk and began to push the panic button that was on the back of his chair.

"You can't just take Naruto," Fuu said looking at the tall figure in front of her.

"I can and will for I have been instructed to take him by any means that I find suitable for dealing with this situation." The man said looking at the small figure in front of him. The door to Shibuki's office then suddenly flew open. When the masked figure heard this he dashed forward and grabbed Naruto. The strange figure then jumped out of the window of Shibuki's office.

When he did the three ninjas that had burst in ran over to Shibuki that was at the moment still cowering behind his chair. "Lord Shibuki are you alright?" One of them asked as he began to examine the man in front of him for cuts and bruises. "I'm fine to make sure Fuu alright then sends out a search party to find whoever that man was and get Naruto back," Shibuki said.

However when he did the ninja began to look around for Fuu they were surprised not to see her in the room. They looked around before they sighed and left the room. "We'll worry about Fuu later right now we have to make sure that no harm has come to Naruto," The male said before leaving the room when he did Shibuki sighed and got up before looking out the window.

He saw no sign that the ninja had even been there other than the shattered pieces of glass on the ground. He then sighed and walked over to his desk and clenched his still racing heart. "I really don't think all this excitement suits me," He said as he looked at the small stack of paperwork that was on his desk. "I hope Naruto's okay," Shibuki said aloud as he began to once again do his paperwork.

With Naruto

The young blonde was trying to yell at his current capture, but he had made sure this wasn't possible. He did this by stuffing a large ball of cloth inside the young blondes mouth then making sure he couldn't spit that ball out by wrapping another piece of cloth around his mouth. He also used a rather short rope to tie his hands.

However, the male that was carrying the young blonde suddenly stopped. He then placed the young blonde in front of a fireplace. When he did he saw another figure wearing a black cloak and like the other had a car mask on it. "What are you doing? We weren't supposed to get him until tomorrow." A female voice said behind the mask.

"I know but come on the villages security was so bad all I did was practically walk in and take him. Not to mention that they're probably too worried about that Shibuki fellow to have even followed me. I'd say that all in all I did a good job and we can now return one day early than what we were supposed to," The male said looking at the female figure in front of him.

"Alright whatever but if we get in trouble again, this time, you're taking the blame and not me," The female said looking at the male in front of her. The male nodded when he heard this and looked at the young blonde that at the moment was currently trying to escape. He then sighed and stood on the end of the rope that wasn't wrapped around the blonde's hands.

"Kid just give up you're coming with us whether you like it or not," The male said looking at him. When he said this Naruto sighed and stopped struggling. The two adults that were in front of Naruto then began to talk to one another. However as he sat there looking at them he heard a rather odd noise. He looked around and saw bush however he then saw a shade of green that didn't match the rest of the bushes green color.

Naruto smiled when he saw this knowing only one person that hair could belong to and soon enough his suspicion were confirmed as he saw a set of orange eyes and a rather familiar face. She then made a gesture that meant she wanted him to come over to her. However, Naruto knew that trying to go over there would prove to be pointless. So he just moved to the side and pointed at the ropes.

When Fuu saw this she grew a little depressed however she then heard what sounded like footsteps in the distance. She then smiled and disappeared much to Naruto's distress. She then followed the sound she had heard and was happy when she saw a familiar face with long blonde hair that came down to the back of her knees wearing a Takigakure headband. She then ran up to them and smiled.

"Thank goodness you are here you need to . . ." Fuu didn't get to finish her sentence as the blonde interrupted her.

"Fuu what are you doing here? You shouldn't be this far away from the village it's dangerous," She said looking at her, however, she quickly remembered why she was out here in the first place. "Never mind that we need to find someone who came to the village today. His name is Naruto he has blonde hair and blue eyes so keep a look out for him he was kidnapped for unknown reasons," The taller blonde said looking at her.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I know where Naruto is, I followed the people that took him away out here." The green haired female said looking up at the girl that was currently in front of her.

"What? Really? Then show me where they are that way I can gather my team and we can beat them up." The female said looking down at the child in front of her. When she did Fuu nodded and walked over to the bush she had just left however when she got close to the bush she had been in she got quite and pointed to it. "They're just behind that bush," she said looking at her.

The tall blonde then nodded and walked past the bush making herself known to her two enemies. When the two finally took notice of her they rose up off the ground and looked at her. "Who are you and what do you want?" The male of the two asked looking at her.

"I am a Shinobi of Takigakure and I have come to reclaim the citizen that you have stolen," She said looking at the two members in front of her. When the two heard this they got closer together and completely hid Naruto from view.

"I'm afraid we can not do that miss. We are very sorry that you wasted the trip here. So if you don't mind please leave," The female said looking at her.

"Well, I'm afraid that I can not do that so how about you just hand him ov-" The girl was silenced as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. As soon as she felt this pain she knew what it meant and she could do nothing about it. She just sighed as she felt her body slowly fall towards the ground and watched as her vision faded to black.

The third member that had been hidden until then stepped forward and looked at the two in front of him. "I think we should leave if one of them knows our location it's only a matter of time before the others figure out our location as well," The male said looking at them. The two then nodded and the male walked over to Naruto.

Fuu's brain went into overdrive thinking more than it ever had before. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation she was about to lose her first real friend. The first person besides Shibuki that treated her like a human being and not some freak, the only person that asked if she wanted to be friends the first person who wanted to be in her life.

She wasn't sure what to do in the least so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She stepped out of the bush she had been hiding in and yelled "WAIT!" she, of course, had not thought this through all the way so when the three of them turned towards her she was frozen in fear.

"Seems as if we have found another one," The male who had just recently shown up said stepping forward.

"Daichi I don't think that's a good idea. The girl in front of us is Fuu she is the jinchūriki of Takigakure. Killing her would almost be as if we are asking for war and we can not afford a war with our organizations trying to stay hidden within our village," The female said looking at the male that was in front of her. When he heard this he turned to her.

"Really now? Well, I guess you do make a good point we can't afford a war at the moment. Then again we can not afford to just let her leave now that she knows we have Naruto." The male said looking at her. He was then quite for a moment before he looked over at the female once again. "What condition does Naruto need to be returned in again?" He asked looking at her.

"He just needs to be returned alive. Why do you ask Daichi?" The female said looking at him.

"Well if she came all the way out here just to find him then he's obviously important to her right. From the way he was treated before then roughing him up should be no problem. Not to mention I'm sure that she will get the picture to not follow us." He said looking at her. When he said this she nodded and got behind Fuu before she pinned her down to the ground and forced her head into a passion where she was looking straight in front of her.

The leader of the three which she had come to know was named Daichi then brought Naruto in front of her and looked at her. "Listen if you don't stop following us then bad things are going to happen. Things like this," The male said as he drew his kunai from his holster and brought it to Naruto's throat.

'This is the second time in one day I've had a kunai to my throat what give," Naruto thought as he felt the blade sink into his throat slightly.

"Now do understand you to need to stop following us?" He asked looking at her.

"Y-yes I understand I'll stop following you," Fuu said looking at the male that was currently holding a blade to Naruto's throat.

"Hmm I don't think you do," The male said as he brought the blade down to Naruto's side. He then slowly brought the blade into his side. The sudden pain caused Naruto to wince and even let out a slight screech at the new source of pain to enter his body.

" _P-PLEASE STOP_!" Fuu said looking at the male in front of her. Naruto's eyes started to slowly open as the pain subsided, however, this was short-lived as the male began to twist the Kunai into the wound causing Naruto to scream out slightly. Fuu once again found herself at a loss of what it was she was supposed to do but for whatever reason even though she had never been in this situation before she felt angry at what they were doing.

"Do you understand now? If you continue to follow us his pain will only grow. I know for a fact that neither one of us want that so how about you just turn around and go back to the village." Daichi said looking at Fuu. He then took the blade out of his wound and slammed it into his knee. Fuu felt her body suddenly heat up with anger as she saw him do that and something inside of her just snapped.

" ** _I SAID STOP IT_**!" Fuu said as she suddenly felt a lot stronger than she had been before. She suddenly turned around to where she was facing the female that was holding her. She then jumped up and moved her body to where her feet were at her captures chest. She then kicked her opponent with all the foce she had which sent both her and her opponent back.

This caused the girl to let out a pained scream. When she did she let out the scream much louder than intended and this, of course, caused the surrounding ninja to hear. When a certain male that Naruto had met in the morning heard the scream in wasted no time in rushing over to where the scream had come from. "Who could be all the way out here? I know we had a visitor earlier today, but this is ridiculous. I just hope that if it's the people that took Naruto that Naruto is alright," The male thought as he dashed through the trees.

However when he got there he came across an unexpected situation. There were three confirmed enemies however each one of them was on the ground and covered in blood. He then saw Fuu looking rather closely at a wound on Naruto's side. "Naruto is it alright? It doesn't hurt does it?" Fuu asked as she reached out for the wound that was on his side.

"Yeah it's fine Fuu it doesn't hurt anymore," Naruto said looking at her.

"Well then how about the one on your leg is it alright? Are you able to stand up?" Fuu asked as she looked at him.

"It hurts a little bit but I'm sure the pain will go away," Naruto said looking at the female in front of him. When he said this Fuu let out a sigh and looked at him with a smile.

"That's good well let's go home Naruto," Fuu said as she got up. When she did she offered Naruto a hand up and he took it with a smile.

"W-what happened here?" The male asked as he looked at the two in front of him.

"You should have seen it Fuu was awesome she kicked all of their butts and they were all freaked out saying something about seal or something like that, but it was just awesome man you really should have seen its firs-" Naruto began and his little rant would have continued if the half-drunken man hadn't put a stop to it.

"Alright, alright that's enough I get the idea," He then took a rather large drink of a bottle of Sake that he had with him and looked at the two in front of him. "Well, you two I was supposed to make sure Naruto was safe and other than a few minor injuries he looks to be just fine so let's head back to the village," The man said watching as the two of them walked by.

The two children then nodded and walked away. The elderly man then heard some rustling and looked to his side to see the girl he had met up with earlier that day. When she came to she looked around and spotted the man. "W-where are the kids?" She asked looking at him.

"They're on their way back to town," The male said looking at her. It wasn't until just now that she noticed the bodies on the ground.

"What happened?" She asked looking at him. The elderly man then sighed and offered her a hand up knowing exactly what had happened.

"I'll explain when we get to Shibuki's office. He's gonna need to hear this too." He said as he helped her up. When she got up she dusted herself off and the two began to move through the trees. As they did they passed over Naruto and Fuu. When the too saw two blurs pass over them they both got a little nervous.

"Let's speed up just a little bit," Fuu suggested looking at Naruto.

"Y-yeah sounds good," Naruto said as the two of them started to run towards the village. As they got there Fuu sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Now let's go make sure that Shibuki is alright," She said looking at him to which she received a nod. However as the two were walking Naruto had a rather strange thought.

"Hey umm Fuu why do we need to go check on Shibuki. I mean I know he leads the village and all, but you were there when the other ninja came into the room so you should know whether or not he is alright," Naruto said looking at her.

"I didn't wait to see if he was okay. When I saw them take you away my first reaction was to run after you," Fuu said looking at the blonde.

"Oh okay well . . . Thanks," Naruto said looking at her. When he did Fuu looked at him a little confused.

"For what I really didn't do anything?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Didn't do anything? _YOU SAVED MY LIFE FUU_! You did something for me that I'm not sure anyone else would have," Naruto said looking at her.

"O-oh well, in that case, you're welcome," Fuu said looking at him as the two once again reached the huge tree that was in the middle of the town. When the two arrived in the office Shibuki looked at them with a serious expression on his face.

"Naruto, Fuu I need to talk to the two of you," Shibuki said looking at the two of them. When he said this the two that were also in the room with him left and shut the door behind them. "Please sit down Naruto, I have something to tell you about what you saw tonight," When he said this Naruto nodded and got a seat Fuu, however, became nervous and stood there for a moment before she also took a seat.

"Well Naruto about what you saw tonight about what happened with Fuu," Shibuki started, however, came to pause seeing that Fuu was nervous and also shaking. "No first off Naruto I want to tell you some things first so that you better understand the situation," Shibuki said looking at them.

"Oh okay well what is it?" The blonde asked looking at him.

"First off what I am about to tell you should not change what you think of Fuu in any way. I want you to try and think of her the same way you did before I told you this and if you do think of her differently then I want you to promise that you will remain her friend," Shibuki said looking at the blonde in front of him.

"Of course, I'd always be Fuu's friend she's a great person," Naruto said looking at the teen figure in front of him.

"Alright well, that's good to hear. Now I have something else I would like to tell you before I continue any further. Naruto if you put a tiger inside a cage what happens to the cage?" Shibuki asked looking at the blonde in front of him. When he asked this Naruto was quite trying to think of a possible answer. Upon his silence, Shibuki smiled and looked at him. "That's right Naruto nothing happens. Now sometimes the tiger is able to escape the cage and some bad things happen however does this make it the cages fault that the tiger escaped?" Shibuki asked looking at the blonde in front of him.

"I don't think it would. I mean blaming a cage for something that the tiger did just seems a little stupid if you ask me," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him.

"Exactly now Naruto about what you saw tonight what happened with Fuu is similar to the cage and the tiger situation I just explained." Shibuki said looking at the blonde in front of him.

"Alright but how so?" Naruto asked looking at the teen figure in front of him.

"Well, Naruto you see Fuu is what is called a Jinchuuriki. Do you know what that is Naruto?" Shibuki asked looking at the young male in front of him. When he nodded Shibuki sighed and looked at him. "Well, Naruto a Jinchuuriki is what someone is called when they have one of the tailed beasts sealed inside of them." Shibuki said looking at them.

"S-so Fuu has a tailed beast sealed inside of her?" Naruto asked looking at the teen in front of him. When the male nodded Fuu slowly lowered her head. She knew what she was and she also knew that is was because of this thing inside of her that almost no one in the entire village liked her. She had expected him to be afraid of her or for him to hate her like the others, however, she didn't expect what came out of his mouth next.

"And you think this would make me think differently of Fuu because?" He asked looking at Shibuki. The two were surprised but happy at what they had just heard.

"I guess you really aren't like the others huh Naruto?" The male said looking at the young blonde in front of him.

"Well yeah I guess so," Naruto said looking at them.

"Well that's all I really had to tell the two of you so the two of can go to your home," Shibuki said looking at the two of them. When he said this the two of them smiled and headed home. When the two got there Naruto had just thought of something that he hadn't until just now.

"Hey umm Fuu where am I going to sleep?" Naruto asked looking at the female in front of him.

"With me in my bed, of course," She said looking at him.

"With you?" Naruto asked a bit confused. He may not have known much and boys and girls, but some of what he did know were what was and wasn't supposed to be normal and from what he knew a girl and a boy sleeping together wasn't normal. "Umm isn't that a little weird?" Naruto asked looking at the green haired female in front of him.

She looked confused for a moment before she actually began to think about. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean girls sleep with other girls all the time at these things called sleepovers so what's wrong with a boy and a girl doing the same thing?" Fuu said looking at the blonde in front of her. Naruto then thought about it and couldn't really come up with an answer.

"I guess you're right," Naruto said as he followed Fuu up the set of steps that was inside the apartment. The two then looked at the bed that was in front of her and each crawled into one side of the bed each being back to back. However, neither one of them could sleep they were both too caught up in their own mind to sleep.

'I can't believe how close I was to losing my new friend. To make matters even worse, I had to use that demons power to save him. I want to help him, but I don't want him to be afraid of me. What could I do to make sure that no one ever hurts him like that again?' Fuu thought however after she had put some thought into it, she had come up with an answer. 'I'll become a ninja of takigakure if I did that then no one would mess with Naruto again because they would know that I could save him.' she thought as she let out a tired yawn at the end.

'I can't believe how weak I am. Fuu had to come in and save me because of how weak I was. I left konohagakure because of was tired of being a burden to everyone. I don't want Fuu to spend her entire life protecting me because I'm too weak to do it myself. I could always become a ninja of Takigakure. If I did that then Fuu wouldn't have to protect me as much as she does now.' Naruto thought to himself with a small smile gracing his face as heard Fuu yawn.

The two of them could feel their sleep winning the battle and before the two drifted off into the lands of dreams they both had the exact same thought. 'I want to become a ninja so I can protect my new friend,' after the two had thought this the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I know this chapter is a little longer than all the other ones but I had a lot that I wanted to do in this chapter. Now like usual please leave a review it's a big moral boost and helps get the next chapter out faster. Then like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll see if I can't answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then this is Scats saying see you around.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys I'm back and here with yet another chapter. Now I'd like to thank most of you for your reviews now just to clear a few things up about this Chapter. It's more or less just going to be a filler chapter and is going to be used to cover some of the stuff that I kind of skipped over and most of you pointed out (Some of which I already knew but still appreciate) as for the spelling for the spelling that some of you have been complaining about like I said before this is my _first_ fanfiction. I'm doing this on my own with no beta reader so please just try and overlook them.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 5: Questions**

* * *

Shibuki sighed as he looked at the massive amount of paperwork in front of him. "Why is it that every year more and more kids want to become a Shinobi?" The teen asked out loud as he looked at the paper in front of him. He then heard a knock on his door and smiled. "Come in," The teen said as he was looking at the door. When he did he saw a male with a giant scar in the shape of an X on his face come into the room.

"Shibuki I have some things that I would like to discuss with you," He said looking at the male in front of him.

"Alright, but aren't you supposed to be teaching the students down at the Shinobi academy?" Shibuki asked looking at him with a rather concerned look.

"No not today Satsuki is taking them on a field trip to show them the hero's water," The male said looking at the teen in front of him.

"Alright well then what is it that you want to talk about?" Shibuki asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Well, it's a few different things actually," The male said looking at Shibuki.

"Okay well, what are they?" Shibuki asked just slightly annoyed with his counterpart not answering him.

"Well most of them are about Naruto," The male said as he grew just a little bit nervous.

"What about Naruto?" Shibuki asked looking at him.

"Well, first off there's that attack from three months ago. It's obvious that they had no other intention other than capturing Naruto. Now I and a few of the other Shinobi have been talking and we think we might know why that is," The male said as he pulled out a some papers he had put inside his coat. They hadn't fallen out of his coat on the way to the tree because he had used his chakra to make them stick to the surface of his jacket. "Take a look at these," He said as he placed the papers down in front of the teen.

Shibuki nodded and picked up the papers. Most of them were nothing more than information about students at the Shinobi academy. However, he then came across the file of Naruto and the file of Fuu both of which had a red circle around them more specifically their chakra levels. Shibuki noticed that there were some boxes that weren't shaded and one that was.

The one's that weren't shaded read very low level, low level, mid level, intermediate level, and high level. The one box that was shaded in however read very high level. However upon closer investigation Shibuki noticed that Naruto's name also had a red circle around it. "Please explain," Shibuki said looking at the male in front of him.

"Well I'm not sure how familiar you are with chakra but kids around Naruto's and Fuu's age usually have low-level chakra sometimes mid-level if they belong to a clan. So these two having a very high level of chakra is unusual to say the least," The male said looking at him.

"I see so is this a mistake or is there some sort of explanation for this?" Shibuki asked now genuinely interested in what the male in front of him had to say.

"Well the explanation for Fuu having a high level of chakra is simple it's because she's a jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki naturally have high levels of chakra because of the bijuu that is sealed inside of them. So once you find out that Fuu is a bijuu it really isn't that strange for her to have a high level of chakra seeing as how the bijuu are creatures that are made out of pure chakra," The male said looking at the teen in front of him.

"Alright, so what's Naruto's excuse?" The teen asked looking at the ninja in front of him. When he asked this the male sighed.

"Well that took a bit of digging for me to figure out but I think I have the reason as to why his chakra level is so high," The male said looking at Shibuki.

"Then please enlighten me," The younger of the two said.

"Well, it has to do with his last name Uzumaki." The male said looking at the teen in front of him. When he saw that his leader had a confused look on his face he sighed and decided to explain. "That's right I had forgotten you weren't there. Well, when your father ran the village we would receive a visit from a clan. They would come here to relax, buy a few souvenirs then leave. This clan was known as the Uzumaki clan." The male said looking at him.

"I . . . see so this Uzumaki clan is where Naruto is supposed to be right now?" The teen asked.

"No sir they suffered a major blow some years back and all of them were presumed to be dead. Seems like we may have the only Uzumaki left." The elder male said looking at the teen figure in front of him.

"I see so what makes you think his clan has to do with any of this?" Shibuki asked leaning forward slightly.

"Well, the last group that came through here allowed us to conduct some basic tests on one of their younger members. Believe it or not, she was actually around Naruto's age when we conducted these tests on her." The male said looking at his leader.

"Her?" Shibuki asked with a brow raised looking at the male in front of him.

"Yes sir, it was a young woman named Kushina Uzumaki. She had a chakra level that is equal to Naruto's. Since this is really all we have to go on I came to the conculsion that Uzumaki's have a naturally high level of chakra as to whether this is true or not can't be confirmed." The male said looking at him.

"I see speaking of Naruto how is he adjusting?" Shibuki asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I'm not sure no shinobi will take the mission, the main reason being who he's living with. However, it doesn't seem to be good. Some of the villagers have figured out that Naruto and Fuu live together and are now transferring some of their hatred over to him. Then on the same level, he seems to be adjusting rather well." The male said looking at him.

"That's good to hear how are they doing when it comes to food supplies and clothing as well as the other basic essentials?" Shibuki asked looking at the older figure in front of him.

"They're doing just fine in that department. Since most of the store owners won't sell food to Fuu because she's a jinchuurki she takes the money that we give her and gives it to Naruto. He then takes the money and buys everything that they need to live for the next month. I'm a little surprised that he actually gets food that healthy instead of just buying a bunch of junk food." The male said looking down at the smaller figure in front of him.

"Well, he did come here alone and stated that his parents had no role in his life. So maybe it's not so strange to think that he learned how to cook for himself." Shibuki said looking at him.

"I see that is also very strange. I can only imagine that the ones that attempted to kidnap Naruto have either already kidnapped his parents or that he took it a step further and actually killed his parents knowing that obtaining him would be a much easier task than obtaining a full grown adult." The elderly man said brushing some hair out of his way.

"Yes, that seems to make sense. Speaking of which how close are the three of them to cracking?" The teen asked looking at him. When he asked this the male sighed and looked at him.

"Not any closer than we were three months ago and as this morning, we only have one prisoner left." The male said looking at the teen in front of him.

"What do you mean there's only one left?" Shibuki asked looking at him.

"Well, we know how you can be about these type of matters so we tried to avoid giving you the information until we were finished with them. We know that you aren't the type that would approve of our more effective methods so we were going to wait until as long as possible to tell you about the interrogation." The male explained looking at Shibuki?

"I see well what became of the other two?" Shibuki asked looking at the elderly man in front of him.

"Well we started off with all the usual treatments and no signs of anything really were shown. They each showed no signs of fear or regret, hell they didn't even show signs of feeling any pain when we jabbed super heated kunai into their sides. As a result, we ended up accidentally killing one of them." The male said looking at the teen in front of him.

"I see well that's rather disturbing. So what happened to the other?" Shibuki said looking at the male in front of him.

"Well, we found out something rather interesting last night. The remaining two ninja have a powerful genjutsu placed on them. So to be sure our reports were correct we did several tests on the deceased body and it also had the same genjutsu placed on it. When we found this out we spent all night debating on whether or not to release the genjutsu placed on one of the surviving men." The elder male said looking at Shibuki.

"So I'm assuming that you all came to the conculsion that you should release him," Shibuki said looking at the male.

"That correct however when we managed to get the genjutsu undone something unexpected happened. The man's heart just completely stopped working and it exploded inside his chest. I've never seen a genjutsu that had that type of effect on someone before. Meaning that wherever they came from they saw this situation and prepared in advance." The male said looking at Shibuki who was still sitting in his chair.

"So we basically have a zombie in the torture department that you don't know what to do with," Shibuki said looking at him.

"That is correct sir and as much as I know you hate having to make decisions like this I'm going to have to ask you to make one of those choices. I need you to decide what we do with him whether we kill him or keep him locked up. We need a decision as soon as possible." The male said looking at Shibuki.

When he said this the teen tensed up and was quite for a moment. 'He's right I do hate having to make choices like this. Deciding whether someone lives or dies something about making that call just doesn't feel right.' Shibuki thought to himself.

"Sir we need a decision," the male said looking at Shibuki. After a few more moments of silence passed Shibuki finally spoke.

"Put him to death by lethal injection," Shibuki said looking at him. When the male heard this he nodded and walked out of the room. After he had left Shibuki let out a sigh and continued to do his paperwork. 'All things considered, I feel like I made the right choice. Letting him go is clearly not an option and if we release the genjutsu he'll die anyway so, at least, this way he won't feel any pain.' Shibuki thought to himself as he looked at the paperwork.

* * *

In Konoha

The elderly man who watched over the village looked down at his desk. He had just finished the last proportion of paperwork that he had to do before the day was over. He sighed feeling relieved knowing that he had finished much earlier today than he had in a long time.

However, his relaxed feeling soon came to an end as he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in," he said as he straightened himself. However, the visitor he received was not one he had expected to receive or at least not one he had expected to see anytime soon.

The figure that emerged was none other than one of his former students. He had long white spiky hair and an aged face as well as a giant scroll on his back. "Hello Hiruzen," the male said as he entered the room.

"Oh well hello Jiraiya I see that father time has been most kind to you." The elder of the two said as he looked at his former student.

"Yeah he has and I can see that he has done the same for you," the white-haired toad sage said as he looked around the room.

"Is something wrong?" Hiruzen asked looking at the elderly male in front of him.

"No I'm just fine," the toad sage said as he approached his former teacher. He then pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "So I was thinking it's been a while since we had done some student-teacher bonding so I thought tonight we'd go out and catch up. What do you say?" Jiraiya said as he wrote on the paper when he was done he passed the note to Hiruzen.

The old man looked at it for a second before he picked it up and read the contents of the note. "Your office is bugged it's not safe to speak here. Let's move to a new safer location. I have some news that isn't for the ears of our listener." When Hiruzen saw this his eyes widened slightly and he looked at Jiraiya a little surprised.

"Yes, I would love to go out for drinks tonight. Well anyone else be attending this event with us?" Hiruzen said looking at Jiraiya.

"Yes although it's just Kakashi," the white haired male said looking at the elder figure in front of him.

"Really why's that?" Hiruzen asked looking at his student. When he did Jiraiya turned the piece of paper over and began to write once again.

"He's an old friend of mine. We met one day at a book signing and he brought a copy of icha paradise for me to sign." Jiraiya said looking at him. However what he wrote on the piece of paper was entirely different. "He's encountered the enemy we are going to discuss. It was years ago, but I believe that he may still have valuable information that we need."

Hiruzen nodded at this and then said, "alright sounds good so where should we meet up?" The elder man asked looking at the younger male in front of him.

"Let's meet up at your house," Jiraiya said looking at him but once again wrote down something different. "We're going to meet at my house at seven, I already checked both your house and Kakashi's house and both of them are bugged as well. My house is the only one that hasn't been infected yet,"

"Alright well, it's decided what time should we meet up?" Hiruzen asked looking at him.

"We'll meet up at eight," Jiraiya said and once again the note held something different. "We'll meet up in an hour then again at eight that way it looks like we really did go out to talk and catch up," Hiruzen nodded at this and Jiraiya smiled.

"Alright sounds good I'll see you then," Hiruzen said looking at the white haired male figure in front of him. He then watched as the toad sage walked out of the room. 'So I have some people that are using the information they have obtained from me for their own personal gain? Well, that certainly would explain a few things, however, this is also very disturbing at the same time. I've come here and to my house every day and it's unsettling to know that someone has been in both of them without my permission.' The elderly man thought as he looked around.

He then moved a massive amount of chakra to his eyes so he could locate the seals that had been placed in his room. He saw five pieces of paper placed in different locations in the room. One the ceiling, one beside the door, one on a wooden part of the window frame, one on the floor, one on the wooden chair, and the final one was right beside the pile of paperwork he had just finished. When he saw this he just sat there quietly trying to think of some way he could remove all of the tags from the room.

However in his little fantasy he lost track of time and when he once again looked at the clock he saw that it was close to the time that he was supposed to meet Jiraiya. So he calmly got up and walked out of the room. When he did he took a left and went into the bathroom once he was in there he let out a sigh and used the Shunshin to get to the house undetected.

Jiraiya was little surprised to see his room fill up with smoke however his confusion soon passed as he saw the elderly figure he had come to respect in the middle of it. "Ah using the shunshin to get here that way no one knows your missing smart move. Then again what else would I expect from the very man who trained me," The white-haired toad sage said looking at the elderly male figure in front of him?

Hiruzen smiled when he heard this and looked at the younger figure in front of him. The two's thoughts then came to an end when they heard a knock on the door however before either one of them could say anything. The masked figure known throughout Konoha as the copy ninja walked into the room. "Yo, what's up?" Kakashi asked looking at the two males.

"Ah good now that you're here we can officially get started," Jiraiya said looking at the two male figures in front of him. When he said this the two of them nodded and took seat opposite of each other while Jiraiya was in the middle and off to the side.

"So what is it the Kakashi may or may not know about?" Hiruzen asked looking at his former student.

"First things first, Hiruzen how long do you think this has been going on?" Jiraiya asked looking at the elderly man.

When he asked this the great ninja didn't know how to respond and simply shrugged his shoulders before responding "A few years maybe," When the other two heard this they sighed and looked at the elderly man.

"I wish I could tell you that was the case however the reality of the situation is not what we would like to believe," Jiraiya said looking at the male figure to his right.

"Indeed, as Jiraiya said this has been going on much longer than just a few years, in fact, this conspiracy has been going on for close to twenty years," Kakashi said looking at the male in front of him.

"I . . . see. Well, that is some rather alarming news," Hiruzen said as he put his head down for a moment trying to process the new found information. After he had thought about it, he sighed and looked at the two men. "Well, what all do we know?" Hiruzen asked looking at the two men.

"Well as you know Danzo has his own version of the Anbu called the ROOT agents," Jiraiya said looking at the eldest man in the room.

"Yes of course," Hiruzen said looking at the two of them.

"To put it simply these agents are not normal. Sure they seem normal enough and to an extent they are normal. Years ago they used to be normal humans that just undergone extreme training so that they were loyal to Danzo. However as the years passed and as Danzo grew more and more paranoid he had some of his researchers start working on a new genjutsu one that doesn't just affect the mind," Jiraiya said looking at him to which the elderly man's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"One that doesn't just affect the mind? How is that possible?" Hiruzen asked looking at the two males in front of him.

"We don't know yet, but we do know that in order to perform the technique two different people must be present during this a genjutsu master and a fuinjutsu master must be the ones to perform the genjutsu which is why it is so hard to detect in the first place," Jiraiya said looking at Hiruzen.

"I see so Danzo intends to harm Konoka?" Hiruzen asked looking at the two of them.

"It's hard to tell what his real motives are at the moment however I am sure of one thing. He doesn't plan to harm Konoha or at least not directly he's not satisfied with his position on the civilian council and wants to be Hokage," Jiraiya said looking at him.

"I see why would he want to be Hokage? Surely he could obtain the same results that he wanted just by taking it with brute force." Hiruzen said looking at the males in front of him.

"After some time thinking about I believe I have figured out why he is acting in secret instead of acting on impulse," Kakashi said looking at the two elderly males in front of him. After a moment of silence, the copycat ninja finally spoke. "If he were to take what he wanted by brute force it would lead to several people fleeing. Some of the people that leave may end up in other ninja villages. If this happens then they will without a doubt think that he is planning to do the same to their villages if he was willing to do it to his own." Kakashi said looking at them.

"And if they found out about this it would lead to another village or perhaps even several villages teaming up against Konoha to destroy him," Hiruzen said as he finally understood where Kakashi was going.

"Indeed, which needless to sat would make the past twenty years of planning pointless," Kakashi said looking at the male figures in front of him.

"Yes that makes sense however that still doesn't explain why he wants to become Hokage," Hiruzen said looking at the two of them.

"That matter has a very simple answer my friend it's because the Hokage holds all the power," Jiraiya said looking at him. "The Hokage can manipulate certain factors to work out in his favor. The Hokage is the only one that can both make and terminate laws as they see fit. However this is usually looked down upon because the civilian council usually add their input," Jiraiya said looking at him.

"Yes however the Hokage also has the ability to choose who is on the civilian council and who is to be rejected so if Danzo were to become Hokage," Kakashi said looking at the elderly figure waiting for him to see where he was going.

"He'd be able to make the civilian council members that have allied themselves with him or even worse he could make the civilian council people that he has placed under this new genjutsu he has developed," Hiruzen said looking at them.

"Exactly so you can see why at the moment you'll have to stay on your toes," Jiraiya said looking at his former teacher.

"Yes and I appreciate you telling me this," Hiruzen said looking at them. When he said this he got up and was about to Shunshin away however before he did Jiraiya looked at him.

"Hiruzen before you go I just want you to know that no matter what you think at the moment the civilian council are by _no_ means your friends," Jiraiya said before the old man disappeared from the room. When he left the room the silver haired male looked at the toad sage.

"Why didn't you tell him that Naruto is still alive?" The male asked looking at the white haired male.

"As much as it pains me to say this leaving this village was probably the best thing Naruto could have done," Jiraiya said looking at Kakashi.

"Oh, and why's that?" Kakashi asked looking at Jiraiya.

"Naruto left this village for a reason. While I'm not sure about the details from what I gather from his last day here was just horrible. Now here's a question for you Kakashi. If every day of his life was half as bad as that day was why on Earth would I tell Hiruzen? What good would it do Naruto? If I told Hiruzen he'd just send more men out and bring him back to the village he'd bring him back to a life that he hated. Why on Earth would I want to sentence my godson to that kind of fate?" Jiraiya asked looking at the silver-haired figure in front of him.

After a few moments of silence, Kakashi sighed in defeat and looked at the male in front of him. "You're right it wouldn't do him any good," Kakashi said looking at him. The silver haired male then got up and walked towards the door but before he left he looked at the male that was still in the room. "Then, at least, tell him when you think he can handle it. After all, he unlike most of this village did care for Naruto. He cared a lot more than anyone else did so even if you don't tell him now I believe he still needs to know the truth." Kakashi said as he opened the door and walked out into the streets of Konoha.

Left alone to himself the white haired male sighed and began to think to himself. 'I guess it's true if nothing else he doesn't have to learn the truth now, but he still deserves to know. I guess I can tell him when the time comes. When he like me understands that leaving this place was the best thing he could have done. It's almost kind of sad really if he had just had one friend one person to take some of the weight that he had been carrying around with off his shoulders he might not have left.' Jiraiya thought as he looked at the ceiling. 'I wonder what he's doing now?' Jiraiya asked in his head before he let out a long sigh.

* * *

With Naruto and Fuu

The two were standing in the hallway with two books in each hand. Their arms were perfectly extended and the two were starting to feel just a little sore. Why were they doing this? Because it was a punishment. Fuu had asked a question in class and seeing as how she was a jinchuuriki and a rather hated one in this particular village she was sent outside.

Naruto being the young boy he is tried to stand up for his newfound friend and when he did he was also ordered to stand outside the classroom. "Stupid teacher this doesn't even make any sense why is he having us do this?" Naruto asked aloud in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's fine Naruto it's because I asked a question that I shouldn't have asked. It's my fault we're in this mess," Fuu said looking down at the ground.

When Naruto heard this he gritted his teeth and looked at her. 'How can she say this is her fault? It's not her fault it's that stupid teachers fault. I thought she had a good question I didn't get what he was talking about either. They're treating her like . . . . . like they treated me,' Naruto then found himself slightly depressed as he looked at Fuu.

Naruto then walked over to Fuu and took the books from her hands and placed them on top of his own. "N-Naruto what are you doing?" Fuu asked looking at him.

"What's it look like? I'm going to carry your books for you," Naruto stated as he took her books and walked back over to his spot.

"Naruto you don't have to do that I can-" Fuu didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Naruto interrupted her.

"Fuu it's fine here's the way I see things. You don't deserve to be out here. You asked a question and I talked back to the teacher I do deserve to be out here. It wouldn't be fair for you to get punished for something you didn't do," Naruto said looking at her. Fuu once again looked as if she was going to say something, however, Naruto once again cut her off. "Look Fuu I don't know how this village has been treating you and I don't care. As long as I'm around I'm going to try and make your life easier," Naruto said looking at her.

Fuu then looked at Naruto a little surprised before she nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Naruto," the green haired female said as she just sat there and watched him hold the books. 'He's so much nicer and more understanding than the others are. I wonder why that is? I guess it really doesn't matter and Naruto just as you're going to make my life easier I'll try my best to make yours easier as well,' Fuu thought as she looked at the blonde in front of her.

* * *

 **Alright everyone that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did please leave a review and tell me what you think usually even the smallest good job makes me feel good and helps get the next chapter out quicker. I also hope this chapter went over most of the stuff I forgot and that you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'm once again out of stuff to say so this is Scats saying I'll see ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys I'm back and here with chapter six. First off I want to apologize for the long wait. I just recently remembered that I had this story up and that it had been forever since I worked on it. I'd also like to thank all of you for your continued support through this story. Other than that I don't have anything to say so let's just get into things.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 6: Teams and test**

* * *

The blonde that had become well known throughout Takigakure as the "Demon lover" as well as many other names let out a tired yawn as he rose from his bed. When he did he looked around and got up to his feet rather slowly. He then made his way over to the mirror that was in the room and looked down at the headband he had received yesterday.

It was neatly folded just the way he had left it but there was also a folded piece of paper beside it. The blonde reached down and unfolded it and his eyes slowly began to go over the words that were on the paper in front of him. "I got tired of trying to wake you up so when you read this you may want to hurry and get to the academy," Naruto eyes widened at this slightly and looked around the room for the clock.

When his eyes landed on the device that was hanging on the wall he darted to his closet and opened it up throwing on his shirt and clothes in a hasty fashion realizing that he only had ten minutes before the teams were announced. When he realized this he quickly put on whatever pair of clothes he could find and started to run down the streets of Takigakure.

Usually, him and Fuu would be on the roofs but seeing as how it was still early in the morning no one was on the streets just yet and seeing as how the villagers tended to blame the two of them for pretty much anything he didn't want to wake someone up then have to listen to them complain about it the rest of the day.

When he arrived in front of the academy he saw that Fuu was already there waiting for him in front of the massive building. "It's about time you got here," The green haired female said looking at him.

"I would have been here sooner if someone had woken me up like they said they would," Naruto said looking at the green haired female.

"Like my note said I tried to wake you up and you wouldn't. Also, I noticed that you were smiling in your sleep so it didn't really feel right to wake you up from a dream that you were clearly enjoying," Fuu said as the two of them walked into the classroom.

"Yeah I don't really remember anything about the dream but for whatever reason I just remember that it was a really nice dream," Naruto said as he looked at the green haired female in front of him.

"Oh well, that's okay then," The two of them then stopped in front of the door where all the students that passed were supposed to meet up at. Fuu then sighed and stepped forward. "Let's just get this over with," Fuu said as she turned back around to look at Naruto. The blonde then nodded at her and stepped forward the two then stepped into the classroom and when they did the two of them were almost instantly greeted with stares.

"Alright, now that the final two are here we can finally get started with team placement," The teacher said as he looked at the students in front of him. Naruto and Fuu waited patiently for their name to be called and each time the two of them grew more and more nervous hearing each team that was called out.

'What if I'm not on Fuu's team? I somehow doubt that the other two that she get's paired up with will be as understanding as I am. Not only that but then she'll have three people against her and not one person on her side. It'd make becoming a good ninja that much harder for her.' Naruto thought to himself as he heard the male finish team placement for team six.

The teacher continued to read off the names for the next team and little did Naruto know that Fuu had also started to worry about the exact same topic his mind was on at the moment.

'What if I'm not on Naruto's team? The others will defiantly take out a lot of their frustrations out on him because he hangs out with me. They'll do things to him that he doesn't deserve and chances are that the sensei he gets will most likely also hate him because of me. They'll interfere with his performance and he won't ever advance past genin level," Fuu thought to herself as the male in front of her continued to list team eight.

"And finally, for team twelve we have Naruto Uzumaki, Shiro Ito, and Fuu. Your team shall be led by Gorou Hachiro," The male said looking at the class. When he said this it made the two that had until now been worried about their team. The two of them then watched as several different older men and women came into the room announcing who they were and left with three newly announced Shinobi.

It eventually got to the point to where there were only six students left in the class. However two familiar figures that Naruto recognized walked into the room. A man carrying a Sake bottle in his hand and a woman with long blonde hair that came to the back of her knees. "I'm just saying wouldn't be late if you didn't stop for another bottle of Sake," The female said looking at the male in front of him.

"For the hundredth time in the past minute, I'm sorry. I can't help it that this old body of mine has urges, after all, I'm only human," The male said looking at the female.

"Sorry for being late I had to go and babysit this mess again," The blonde female said gesturing to the male that was beside her. The male sighed when he saw his counterpart do this and looked at the six students that were left.

"Well, I'm Gorou Hachiro. Would the three of you that got placed in my squad please follow me," The man said as he walked outside. Fuu and Naruto stood up and when they did they saw that a male in front of them had also stood up. They assumed that this was the third member of their team.

He had a pale completion, snow white hair, and blue eyes that seemed to remind the two of them of ice. The three of them followed their new instructor out of the academy building and down the streets of Takigakure. They stopped when they came to a place that none of the three recognized. The male walked into the building and the three followed closely behind him.

Gorou then sat down at a round table and the three younger figures sat in front of him. "Well let's get this over with. This is a mandatory exercise called team introduction. So go ahead tell me about yourself," The male said as a waitress brought him a bottle of Sake. The elder male looked at the bottle and sighed. He took a rather large drink of the bottle and then looked at the three in front of him.

"Why haven't you started yet?" Gorou asked looking at the three of them.

"Well it's just we don't exactly know what to talk about," Shiro said looking at the elder figure in front of him.

"Basic information, you know what you like, what you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, you know stuff like that," Gorou said looking at the three of them.

"Mind giving us an example?" Fuu asked looking at the male.

The male then sighed and looked at them. "I suppose not. My name is Gorou Hachiro, I like Sake or pretty much any other alcoholic drink, to be honest, I'm not too fond of a certain blonde who's always on my case about tedious tasks, I guess I really don't have any dreams for the future it's too much trouble to think about stuff like that, as for my hobbies I guess it would be going to different bars and trying different types of drinks," The gray haired male said looking at them.

After a moment of silence, the white haired male finally decided to speak up, "Alright I guess I'll go first my name is Shiro Ito. I like being outdoors and certain types of manga, I hate a certain two people that live in this village as well as everything they've ever done, my plan for the future is to make their life a living hell and as for my hobbies I guess I don't really have any," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him.

When Naruto heard this he clenched his fists and looked at the white haired male. 'He's talking about me and Fuu, and to make matters worse he does it right in front of us,' Naruto thought to himself looking at the white haired male.

"I'll go next," the blonde heard the green haired member of his team say which brought him back to reality. "My name is Fuu, I like people that treat others fairly, and I hate people who single others out and make them feel unwanted, My dream for the future is to have lots of friends and for everyone to see me for who I am not what I am, as for hobbies I guess I like training and going for walks," Fuu said as she sat down.

"Okay so that only leaves you," Gorou said as he looked at the blonde in front of him.

"Huh? Oh right. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like helping others and making people feel wanted, I hate people who have no respect for others as well as people who make others feel useless, my dream for the future is to help people realize that they're wrong for judging others because of their past or things that they can't control. As for my hobbies, I like spending time with my friends and I love eating new types of food," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him.

"Okay, those are relatively realistic goals I guess. Well, tomorrow we're going to have our first training exercise. I want each of you to meet me at training ground number fourteen. I also wouldn't eat anything tomorrow if I were you otherwise you'll have a bad time," Gorou said looking at the three figures in front of him.

Naruto was about to ask him a question but before he could the male in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As soon as he did Shiro got up and looked at the two beside him. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow I guess," He said as he walked out of the building. When he did Naruto looked at Fuu and the two of them walked out of the building.

"Well that was rather unexpected don't you think?" Fuu asked looking at Naruto.

"Which part the training exercise or the part where Shiro insulted us in the most obvious manner?" Naruto asked looking at the female beside him.

"Oh, so you noticed that too huh?" Fuu asked looking at Naruto.

"How could I not notice it? It was as plain as day who he was talking about. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking about." Naruto said looking at the female beside him.

"Yeah well want to just go home then?" Fuu asked looking at Naruto.

"Yeah might as well, after all, we need to be ready for tomorrow," Fuu said looking at the blonde beside her. The then walked to the house that the two of them shared and got ready for the following day. When the two of them decided that they had everything that they needed they walked into the rooms that the two of them had.

As the two slowly drifted off into the land of dreams they began to wonder exactly what the two of them would have to do. Then the two of them slowly fell into the darkness that was sleep. Then like usual Fuu had woken up much earlier than Naruto had and she went to take a shower. While she was in there she remembered that she and Naruto, as well as the third member of their team, were supposed to meet up today.

When she finally exited the bathroom she put on her usual attire and walked to Naruto's room. She looked at the blonde and saw that like the previous day he was sleeping peacefully but deciding that she wasn't going to be as nice today placed her hands on his back and pushed him into the floor. With a solid thud, the blonde woke up and looked at the figure in his room.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked letting out a tired yawn.

"Almost time for us to meet up with our team so get ready," Fuu said looking at Naruto. The blonde got up and stretched when he heard this and walked tot his bathroom where he took a shower and then came out. He then looked at Fuu who was standing by the door waiting for him. "Alright, you ready to go?" Fuu asked looking at the blonde in front of her and when she did she received a nod of the head.

The two then began to walk down the street and arrived at a fenced off area. When they did the two of them jumped over the fence and began to walk into the field. Once they got there they saw that the white haired male was already there waiting for them. The two slowly walked over to him and when they were about a foot away Shiro got a little nervous then looked at the two of them.

"I-" The white haired male began only to have gotten cut off by a sound that he was familiar with. when he heard this sound him as well as the two the two that were in front of him jumped to the side and looked at where they were standing only to see that there were several kunai in the ground where they were standing.

The three of them pulled out a kunai and looked around. When they did they saw a figure appear in front of them. This figure, however, made both Naruto and Fuu very nervous. This figure was wearing a white mask that looked like a dog and had a leaf village symbol on the forehead. "I'd like for the three of you to come with me," He said looking at them.

"NO WAY!" Naruto said looking at the male figure in front of him.

"Well, I wasn't really giving you choice," The cloaked figure said as he ran forward and the three that were in front of him also ran forward. Shiro was the first of the three to attack by throwing a kunai at the male. The male easily caught it and returned it to the white haired male Shiro jumped out of the way and looked at the male that Fuu and Naruto were now locked in close combat with.

The two of them tried repeatedly to land a hit on him but never could. However, the fight was short lived as the masked figure jumped back slightly causing the two figures in front of him to stop when they did he struck the back of their necks rather forcefully and the two then hit the ground. Shrio looked at the figure that was in front of him and sighed.

"Now it's your turn," the masked figure said looking at him. Shiro threw his kunai on the ground and looked at the figure in front of him. "I give up," Shiro said looking at him.

"Oh why the sudden change of mind?" The cloaked figure asked looking at the white haired male in front of him.

"The three of us all had a chance of beating you but seeing as it's just me now I know for a fact I can't beat you. It'd be better to just give up now instead of fighting you there'd be no point in it," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him.

"I see a wise choice," The cloaked figure said as he disappeared. "But foolish nonetheless," Shiro heard the male say behind him and then felt a heavy pressure on the back of his neck and him too fell to the ground and watched as his world slowly faded to nothingness.

When Shiro finally awoke he saw that Naruto and Fuu were also awake. He tried to move but when he did he found his arms tied behind his back and his feet both tied together. Shiro tried to move once again but he felt some more resistances suggesting that something was holding the rope that was on his feet and the rope that was around his hands together.

When he looked back over to Naruto and Fuu he saw that they were in the position he was in. "So he got you too?" Naruto asked looking at Shiro.

"Something like that yeah," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. "Well guess this is the end for the team twelve. Man to think we didn't even get to have our first mission. Not exactly how I pictured I'd die," Shiro said looking at them. However when he said this he noticed that neither of them said anything back causing him to sigh.

After a few more moments of silence had passed Shiro finally decided to speak up once again. "It's not you," He said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the white haired male in front of him.

"The two people in this village I hate. It's not the two of you," Shiro said looking at the ground. "When I was walking home yesterday I saw that the villagers were staring at the two of you like you had the plague or something. I had never actually seen the demon of this village or the demon lover of this village so I had no idea it was the two of you. So after I thought about it I probably sounded like the two people I hated were the two of you." Shiro said looking at them.

"Well then if it's not us then who is it?" Fuu asked looking at the white haired male.

"Believe it or not, it's my parents," Shiro said looking at them. When he said this, however, Naruto and Fuu gained a confused look on their face and Shiro decided to clarify what he meant. "My name Shiro Ito as in the heir to the Ito corporation," Shiro said looking at them.

"I thought that name sounded familiar. Although that doesn't explain why you hate your family," Fuu said looking at the male in front of her.

"To put it simply they don't even know I exist. Being the heir of a company like the Ito corporation is just too much to handle. Every day they expected more and more of me and every time I messed up on even the smallest detail they shunned me. Then came the day I told them I wanted to be a ninja and things just took an even worse turn. I decided for a while that they were right and that becoming a ninja would be a waste of time," Shiro said looking at them.

"So what happened for you to change your mind?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"I don't know maybe I was tired of being ignored or maybe I just didn't want to be responsible for such a big company but I snapped and left. After the day, I left they completely shunned me and cut me off. According to the letters that they always send me, I'm not even in their will anymore. They're going to give anything they own to a business partner that they have," Shiro said looking at them.

"I still don't understand why you apologized, though," Fuu said looking at the white haired male in front of her.

"I know what it's like to be unappreciated by those you care about and even though you two don't care about me I still felt as if it was wrong to go on letting the two of you think that I was talking about the two of you were in reality nothing was further from the truth. I guess it's a bit late to tell you this now seeing as how we're all probably going to die but oh well it's like they say die with a clear conscious," Shiro said looking at them.

When he said this to Fuu it seemed like just another sad story but for Naruto it was a little deeper to him and as he looked at the white haired male in front of him he began to think too himself. 'He left because he was tired of being unappreciated, He left because he didn't want to go unnoticed anymore, He left his home . . . for the same reason I left my home,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the male.

However, their conversation was cut short when they heard footsteps. "I see that all of you are awake. Now we can really get started," The male said looking at the three of them. The male then walked over to the white haired male and took out a kunai. When he did he cut his restraints and handed him a kunai. Shiro looked at it a little confused until the male grabbed Naruto and held a kunai to his neck.

"Shiro I'm giving you a choice. You can kill Fuu and Naruto lives or you can spare Fuu but if you do I'll kill Naruto. This is a choice that you are being forced to make now make a choice and make it quick otherwise I might just get bored and kill both of them," The male said looking at him. The white haired male just stood there motionless looking at Naruto and the kunai in his hand.

'The only way to Naruto is to kill Fuu but at the same time, the only way to save Fuu is to let him kill Naruto. Then there's the possibility that he'll just kill Naruto after I kill Fuu. What do I do? . . Guess it's time to put some of my company skills to use,' Shiro thought looking at the male.

"Let's compromise," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him.

"That wasn't one of the options," The male said drawing the blade closer to Naruto's throat.

"I know but lowlife's like you are always willing to compromise. Especially when there's money involved right?" Shiro said looking at the male in front of him.

"Things like money don't interest me," The male said looking at him.

"Then what about weapons. I happen to know that the Ito corporation is shipping a rather large supply of weapons to the land of fire in just a few days. If you know what you're doing you could not only obtain more weapons for yourself but for the friends that I'm almost certain you have just hidden away," Shiro said looking at the male.

"A very tempting offer but my master would not be pleased if I did such things without his permission so I'm going to have to pass on this offer," The male said looking at Shiro. When the white haired male heard this he once again became silent and looked at the male in front of him.

 _'DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF LOWLIFE IS THIS GUY! HE'S NOT TAKING ANY OF MY OFFERS!_ Wait he said his master wouldn't be, please? Which mean that he's being paid somehow even if it's not with money. Let's exploit that just a bit shall we,' Shiro thought as he looked at the man in front of him. "So what's your master paying you with? If not money then surely it's some form of insurance right? I'm sure we could provide the same level of what he's offering and if not then we'll make you an even better offer. Sound like a deal?" Shiro asked looking at the male.

"I'm not comfortable telling you any of this information. Now quit stalling for time and make a decision NOW!" The male said looking at him. Shiro grew nervous when he heard this and looked at Naruto.

'Okay let me think about what my father said about this type of situation. He said that whenever someone is doing something like this they're trying to deal a crippling blow that is more severe than any other option. In other words, he knows that Naruto and Fuu are both stronger than me which means that if they were both to live they would have a much higher chance of living than I would with either of them,' Shiro thought as he looked at the male in front of him.

"Well if nothing else, at least, change the choice just a bit," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him.

"I really don't want to-" The masked figure started only to be cut off.

" _TAKE MY LIFE INSTEAD_!" Shiro suddenly yelled out causing the two figures that were on his team to widen their eyes slightly. "Instead of you killing Naruto and me killing Fuu how about you kill me and let the two of them live?" Shiro asked looking at the male figure in front of him.

The male figure then dashed towards him and held the kunai to his throat. "Is that really what you want?" The masked figure asked looking at the figure in front of him.

Shiro started to sweat slightly before he took a deep breath and looked at the male in front of him. "Yes," he answered calmly.

"Then I have just on thing to say to the three of you," he said as he backed away from them. The male then took off his mask and showed a familiar scared face with gray hair. "The three of you pass,"

"What?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"Each Jonin squad leader has to test their genin squad to see if they really have what it takes to be shinobi. I came up with the hardest test I could think of so that no one would pass but the three of you somehow did everything correctly. Neither one of the captives said anything that could endanger their life or the life of their comrades and the person who was given the choice prolonged the choice as long as he could and when everything else failed offered himself up so that his comrades could live. never thought anyone front he academy would be able to pass this test," Gorou said looking at them.

"So this was all some kind of test?" Fuu asked looking at the elder male in front of her.

"Yeah," The male said pulling out a bottle of Sake from his jacket.

"And we passed?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Yep," Gorou said taking a large drink of Sake. "Much better now I'm not sober anymore," The male said looking at his team. The three young figures then jumped into the air and let out screams of excitement. "Man something tells me that dealing with the three of them is going to take a lot of sake," Gorou said looking at the three in front of him.

"Alright well, tomorrow team twelve has its first official mission we'll meet in front of Shibuki office. I hope the three of you are ready because from here on out it's only going to get tougher and you'll find yourself regretting so many choices. So from here on out make sure you do your best," The male said looking at them.

Gorou then watched as the three of them walked away he then heard someone land beside him and turned to his side to see a familiar blonde looking at him. "So did they fail?" She asked looking at the male looking at him.

"No actually even though I planned everything out they still came out on top. They passed," Gorou said looking at them.

"Looks like your days of slacking are over because you officially have a genin team to take care of," The blonde said looking at the male in front of her with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah although it isn't going to be easy for them. If what Shiro said was true then soon he really is going to have to make a difficult choice. I just hope he does what's right and makes the choice that will make him happy," Gorou said looking at him.

"I'm sure he will/ You know he reminds me of his uncle at that age," The blonde said looking at him.

"Was I really that annoying as a kid?" Gorou asked looking at the blonde female.

"Yeah but you were fun back then. . . So when do you plan on telling him?" The blonde asked looking at him.

"I'll tell him when the time is right. But for now, I think I'll save him from the heartache of seeing what a mess his uncle has become," Gorou said looking at the blonde female beside him.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry for the long wait real life just got in the way is all. I'll try and have the next chapter out much sooner than this one was. Alright I got nothing else to say other than please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you have a question please let me know and I'll try and answer it at the beginning of the next chapter. Well this is Brute saying see you around.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone so like I said I tried to have this chapter out a lot sooner than I did the last chapter and I think I did something of a good job on that. Also I left a huge reference to Undertale in the last chapter so anyone who noticed that good job and in my opinion your amazing. Now I did have two questions from someone and they're mainly about what Naruto will be learning throughout the story. In all honesty this all depends on how far the story goes and weather or not I decide to do the shippuden storyline. I most likely will and with being said Naruto will most likely learn the rasengan as well as the rasenshuriken and as for the Rasenringu** **I haven't really thought about it but chances are he's not going to learn that. Now that that's out of the way let's get into things shall we.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 7: Stormy nights**

* * *

The two newly announced genin known as Naruto and Fuu were currently wearing white aprons and had a few small spots of paint on their clothes and few that had managed to get on their clothes. "Hey brat you missed a spot," a male said looking at the green haired female that was currently on a ladder.

"Where?" Fuu asked looking at the male. When she asked this the male smiled and took the water house that he had been holding and sprayed the side of the building with some paint that was at the moment still wet.

"There," the male said with a slight chuckle. Fuu sighed and looked at the spot that the male had sprayed and moved the ladder that she had been on over to the spot. Naruto gritted his teeth when he saw this but decided to say nothing. Fuu placed the ladder beside the spot that she had just painted over and started to replace the coat that she had done.

The male looked like he was going to spray Fuu with the house until a door behind the male opened. "Sir you have a call," The white-haired male that formed the third genin of team twelve said as he walked through the door. Shiro at the moment was wearing a very formal suit and hated it immensely because it reminded him of when he had to go attend meetings with his father.

"Alright," the male said as he walked into the house. Fuu then sighed and looked at the wall 'Maybe if I get this done quickly I can help Naruto with his side of the house,' Fuu thought as she began to do her side a little faster than when the male was outside. She then heard the familiar voice of Shiro call out to here. "Hey Fuu catch," Shiro said looking at here. Fuu turned her head and saw that there were two tin cans coming at her. She caught it and looked at Shiro.

"What's this?" Fuu asked looking at him.

"It's for you and Naruto. I took it out of his fridge when he wasn't looking. I suggest you hide them before he comes back and accuses you of stealing," Shiro said looking at her. This caused the blonde that was on the far side of the house to smile.

"Thanks, Shiro we owe you one," Naruto said looking at him.

"Don't mention it," Shiro said as he opened the door however before he could step into the house the female of the team spoke up.

"Oh, and Shiro could you do me a favor?" Fuu asked looking at him.

"Uh sure, what is it?" Shiro asked looking at her.

"Mind spitting in one of his cups when he's not looking?" Fuu asked looking at him.

"He's been treating me like his own personal butler for the past three days trust me when I get the chance I'm going to do more than just spit in it," Shiro said with just a hint of evil in his eye.

"Thanks, Shiro," Fuu said as the male walked into the house and shut the door behind him. 'At this rate though we'll never get done. This is the last wall that we need to paint and without Gorou around to keep him from harassing us we aren't going to be able to finish this wall,' Fuu thought looking at the place she was painting.

As soon as she thought this the male walked out of the house and looked at them. "I have to go somewhere I trust that the three of you can finish this while I'm gone," The male said looking at them although he didn't wait for them to answer as he walked out into the streets. A few moments later Gorou appeared in a puff of smoke with a cell phone in his hand.

"That should keep him busy for a little bit," Gorou said as he put the phone away. "Now if you don't mind hurrying up Shibuki said he wants to talk to us about something after we got finished with this mission," Gorou said which caused the three of them to light up slightly.

"Give me a minute and I'll help," Shiro said as he walked back into the house and within a minute the male walked back outside with a white apron that said "Kiss the cook" Shiro then climbed up the ladder that Naruto was on and saw that he was looking at him with a slight smile. "I'm sure he won't mind me using it," The male said looking at the blonde.

The three of them were able to finish the mission that three of them had been assigned within an hour without the elder males constant harassment. "Alright we're done Gorou Sensei now let's go to Shibuki's office," Naruto said looking at the white haired male in front of him. The three younger figures then started to walk towards the huge tree that was in the center of their village and began to walk up the large set of stairs.

When the three went through the door they saw that Gorou was already in the room and that Shibuki looked surprisingly serious. "Ah, that three of you are here. Now I assume that the missions have been rather . . . "interesting" because of the villagers," Shibuki said looking at them.

"Yeah interesting is one way to put it," Fuu said looking at the male in front of her.

"I see well I thought that this may happen and wanted to apologize to the three of you for it. So I've done some thinking and come up with what I believe a good apology is," Shibuki said looking at them. When he said this the three gained a slightly curious look causing Shibuki to smile. "I've decided to give the three of you along with another team an A-class mission," Shibuki said looking at them.

This caused the three that were in front of him to all gain a confused look and then a very excited express. After the three of them had a small celebration and had settled down Shibuki looked at them and smiled. "Alright so the other team that you will be doing this mission with is team seven from Konaha your goal is to investigate some rumors about a bandit that plans to use the heroes water," Shibuki said looking at them.

"Alright well you can count on us," Fuu said looking at him.

"Yeah we won't let you down," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Alright well, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning it will be a guarding mission so you will be there for a week until a new team shows up to take your place. Team seven is already here and is currently in the village however chances are you won't meet them until the morning. That being said make sure that you have everything that you need for tomorrow," Shibuki said looking at them the three then nodded and left. When the three left Gorou looked at the male in front of him and sighed.

"I still don't think they're ready," Gorou said looking at them.

"Maybe you're right maybe I'm right. Either way, it's my call to make and I made it," Shibuki said looking at the male.

"What if something goes wrong?" Gorou asked looking at Shibuki.

When the white haired male said this Shibuki sighed and leaned back in his desk. "I understand why you're worried I really do but if Fuu and Naruto can get this job done then that will just give them that much more of a positive reputation being the only first year Genin team to complete and A-rank mission in this village will, at least, make the villagers somewhat differently. Plus with you and Aoi there it shouldn't be too much for the two of you to handle," Shibuki said looking at the male in front of him.

"Alright if think it's the right call I'll trust your judgment but I just want to go on record by saying that I think this is a bad idea," Gorou said looking at him.

"Alright well Aoi's team has already been made aware of this and I think that you'll be able to gather all you need before tomorrow," Shibuki said looking at the male in front of him.

"Yes sir," Gorou said as he took the Sake bottle out of his jacket and placed it on the table in front of him. "Mind putting that somewhere safe until I get back? I'd rather not be drunk while on this mission," The white-haired male said as he walked out of the room. Shibuki smiled when he said this and took the bottle and placed it in a secret safe that he had under his desk.

'Nice to know that he cares enough about his nephew to make sure he doesn't die during this mission,' Shibuki thought to himself as he watched the male walk out of the room. 'I just hope that Shiro will be more understanding than his father was at that age,' Shibuki thought as he continued to fill out the small amount of paperwork he had left.

* * *

With Fuu and Naruto

The two of them were currently in their own rooms and were gathering everything that the two of them thought they would need for the mission that was ahead of them. Naruto sighed as he tried to place another Kunai in his backpack and smiled when he finally managed to place it in the small pack. Naruto then smelled something that he hadn't smelled before.

He followed the aroma into the kitchen and saw that Fuu was placing a plate full of food on the table that the two of them almost never used. "Fuu what's this?" Naruto asked looking at the food in front of him.

"Oh well, I thought that since we were going to be gone for a while that I would make the two of something to eat so that we have plenty of energy for when we leave tomorrow," Fuu said looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Well it looks good and smells great," Naruto said looking at the plate of food in front of him and he wasn't lying about he said the food that Fuu had made looked amazing. Naruto was about to start eating when he noticed that Fuu didn't make herself a plate. "Uh, Fuu where's yours?" Naruto asked looking at the green haired female.

"Oh . . . We sort of ran out of supplies and I used the last of it to make this for you," Fuu said looking to the side slightly embarrassed. Naruto looked at her slightly surprised and then looked down at the food.

"How about we share it then," Naruto offered looking at Fuu.

"Oh no I'd rather you eat it I mean-" Fuu began only for Naruto to cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Fuu. I can't eat this knowing that you won't have anything to eat so unless we're sharing it I'm not going to eat it," Naruto said looking at her.

Fuu sighed at this she had forgotten how childish Naruto could be sometimes. "Alright Naruto we'll share it," Fuu said as she got one of the spare seats that hey had for any guests that they may have and pulled it closer to him. Naruto smiled at this and picked up a small amount of food before pushing it towards her slightly.

"Open up," Naruto said looking at her,

"I can feed myself Naruto," Fuu said looking at him a bit annoyed.

"I know but, at least, this way I know you're actually getting enough to eat," Naruto said looking at her. Fuu sighed and leaned forward slightly with a slight blush on her face and took the food from the two pieces of wood that Naruto was holding. Naruto smiled at this then took a bite of his own and when he did his eyes lit up with how good it tasted.

"This really is amazing Fuu," Naruto said as he got another bite ready for the female he lived with.

"You really think so?" Fuu asked as she once again took a bite from the blonde only, this time, the blush had faded from her face.

"Yeah this is amazing you one day you're going to make someone an awesome wife," Naruto said without thinking and once he had realized what he said his own face turned red. He then looked over at Fuu who's face was also slightly red. "I-I mean that is if you ever get married . . . No, wait that's not what I meant I mean if-" Naruto began only to get cut off halfway through his apology.

"It's fine I know what you meant," Fuu said looking at him.

"O-Oh okay," Naruto said offering Fuu another bite of the food she had made. She took it and within a minute between the two of them the plate full of food was gone.

"Let's go to bed," Fuu said looking at Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto said as he and the green haired female walked up the stairs. The two of them walked to their separate rooms and shut the door behind them. Naruto had changed into the clothes that he slept in he was about to go to sleep when he heard some light tapping on his window. When he looked to his side to see what was there he saw a few raindrops going down his window.

It was raining no real surprise there it rained a lot more in water country than it did in other places. Naruto decided to ignore this and crawled into bed. It was about halfway through the night when the storm started to become more powerful. A bolt of lighting struck by the park and the resulting crash startled the two awake.

"AHHH!" Fuu yelled as she shot up from the bed she was laying in. She then looked outside and saw another flash of lighting followed by a much quieter sound of thunder. "Great it's a storm. I hate storms they always wake me up and I can never get back to sleep," Fuu said looking out the window she then sighed and began to walk towards her door. "Maybe Naruto's awake," Fuu said as she opened the door and began to walk down the hall.

Little did she realize that Naruto had the same problem with her. He had awoken in a very started state and looked out the window to see that the storm had gotten far worse than it was when he had gone to sleep. "A storm? Don't get many of those," Naruto said as he saw a flash of light and heard a low rumbling sound. "Well sleeping in something like this is going to be difficult," Naruto said looking out the window.

The blonde then received a knock on his door and he turned to it. "Come in Fuu," Naruto said looking at the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" Fuu asked as she entered the room.

"We're the only ones that live here," Naruto said looking at her.

"Fair enough. . . So Naruto mind if I stay in here with you for a little bit?" Fuu asked looking at the male.

"Sure thing something tells me I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep for quite some time anyway," Naruto said looking at her and as if to prove his point another loud roar of thunder filled the house. Fuu walked over to Naruto a bit faster than usual when she heard this.

"Scared of storms?" Naruto asked looking at the green haired female. A light shade of red appeared on her cheeks as he said this and she looked away from him.

"Maybe," She said avoiding his gaze.

"Really?" Naruto asked a bit surprised. "I didn't know that. I mean we used to get storms a lot more often when we were younger and I don't remember you being scared of them back then. So why are you scared of them now?" Naruto asked looking at Fuu.

"Well you used to be a real heavy sleeper and we shared the same bed so you didn't notice when we were little but at night when we had a storm I would . . . use you as a hug pillow," Fuu said looking at Naruto.

"A hug pillow?" Naruto asked looking at the green haired female in front of him.

"Yeah, hug pillows are used for people who are scared or upset. It's supposed to help them feel better," Fuu said looking at Naruto her face turning an even deeper shade of red. Naruto's face reflected this action and he looked at the ground.

"That's right we used to share a bed back then," Naruto said still looking at the ground.

"Yeah, guess we were strange kids," Fuu said looking at Naruto.

"I guess you could call us that," Naruto said as he finally averted his gaze from the floor to her. As he looked at her another bolt of lightning struck and a loud roar of thunder followed behind it. Naruto noticed the Fuu tensed up slightly at this. 'I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that she was scared. Guess it's not a bad thing everyone's got something they're scared of right?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Fuu you know if you want you can use me as a hug pillow again," Naruto said looking at her. When he said this Fuu looked at him slightly surprised with a slight blush on her face.

"Naruto I don't think that's-" Fuu began only for a loud roar of thunder to cut her off and this time when it did the light that was on in Naruto's room went out. Without thinking Fuu suddenly lunged towards Naruto and wrapped both arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Naruto felt his face become much warmer and looked down at the green haired female.

'Man, my heart's beating like crazy. I hope she can't hear it,' Naruto thought as he looked down at her. He then realized that Fuu was shaking slightly. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation sure he had seen Fuu upset before but even as they were growing up he never seen her scared before. It was just a new situation and he had no idea what he was supposed to do in it. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

He placed a hand on the back of the slightly shaking female in front of her and held her close. "It's okay Fuu. There's no need to be scared because I'm here. I don't care if it's a storm, that ninja, or something even worse than them. You won't have to be scared of them because I'm here for you," Naruto said looking at the female.

"O-Okay thanks for being here for me," Fuu said as she looked up at Naruto.

"Anytime," Naruto said looking at her with a slight blush.

"Hey Naruto, do you really think that I'd be a good wife?" Fuu asked avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Yeah why wouldn't you be? I mean you're awesome to talk to you despite what everyone in this village thinks you've got one of the kindest hearts I've ever seen and in my own personal opinion you're not exact ugly so why wouldn't you make a good wife," Naruto said looking at the green haired female beside him.

"Thanks, Naruto, I know it may not seem like it but sometimes I'm not sure what I'd do if you weren't around," Fuu said as she let her head rest on his chest. Naruto once again felt his heart speed up at this action. However, he soon felt his body relax into the feeling. After several moments of silence between the two had passed another bolt of lightning struck and a loud roar of thunder came in behind it.

Naruto felt his arms tighten around Fuu out of pure instinct but oddly enough he didn't feel her body tense up. He then looked down at the green haired female in front of him. He then noticed that Fuu's eyes were shut and that her face had a rather peaceful expression on her face. 'She actually looks really cute when she's asleep,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the female in front of him.

Naruto's eyes then widened at his own thoughts and he shook his head slightly trying to clear his head of the thoughts that had just filled his head. 'I can't think about Fuu that way. We're best friends it'd . . . it'd ruin our friendship,' Naruto thought as he once again looked down at the female in front of him.

'Although . . . I guess it's not unusual that I'd think about her like that right?' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to look down at the female. 'I mean we've been through so much together and without her, I don't think that living here would be the same. I . . . I should probably ask someone about this,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the female in front of him.

Naruto then reached his free hand around her and placed it under her legs and slowly lifted her up as to not disturb her sleeping. The blonde then got up and walked to the door he once again began to think about something 'I can't take Fuu back to her room she'd just wake up again. Then again I can't just leave her in my room can I?' Naruto thought to himself and he would have continued if Fuu hadn't begun to move slightly in his arms.

"N-Naruto," The female said with her eyes still closed. Naruto felt his face heat up slightly at this and looked down at her.

'She's dreaming about me? She . . . she looks so happy,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at her. He then looked at the door in front of him then turned slightly looking at his bed. He then looked at the door once more before he let out a small sigh and began to walk over to his bed. Naruto placed Fuu down gently and covered her.

"N-Naruto," The green haired female once again mumbled in her sleep. Naruto once again looked at her and smiled at this he then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. When he did he saw Fuu smile in her sleep and a slight blush crosses her face. Naruto then quietly walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in it.

'I guess sleeping together one night won't hurt anything,' Naruto told himself as he also felt himself slowly start to drift off to sleep however just as he was about to another flash of lightening struck the house and Naruto once again felt Fuu tense up.

"N-Naruto," Fuu once again said in her sleep only, this time, it sounded a little more panicked. Naruto turned around and looked at the sleeping female. He once again found himself in a situation where he wasn't sure what to do so he once again did the first thing that came to mind. He slowly placed one of his arms around Fuu's waist and brought himself closer to her so that his chest was touching her back.

He once again felt relax at this. Naruto smiled at this but then let out a yawn. 'This is going to be really hard to explain in the morning,' Naruto thought to himself as he slowly felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

With Gorou and Kakashi

"Where are those two?" Gorou questioned becoming a little more irritated as time went on.

"They do know that we were supposed to meet at this gate right?" Shiro questioned looking at the gray haired male in front of him.

"Yeah there's only three gates in the entire village and this one is the one that's used the most. There's no way they could have possibly gotten confused," Gorou said looking at the male.

"If I may," Kakashi said gaining Gorou's attention "I request permission to go look for them," Kakashi said looking at him.

"Be my guest," Gorou said looking at him. Kakashi then did one of his trademark eye smiles before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"If you don't mind me asking just who are we waiting for?" A pink haired female that Gorou recognized as the female of team seven asked looking at him.

"There names are Naruto and Fuu," Gorou said looking at them. When he said this it caught the attention of a certain raven haired male.

'Naruto? There's no way. It has to be a different Naruto that's the only explanation,' Sasuke thought as he looked at Gorou. However as time went on Sasuke found himself becoming more and more annoyed by the fact that his name was Naruto and looked at the only non-genin that was with him "Excuse me but what are their last names?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"Their last names?" Gorou asked looking at the raven haired male causing him to nod. 'Why on Earth would he want to know their names? I guess there's no harm in it still better to be safe than sorry,' Gorou thought as he looked at the male in front of him. "Truth be told they're both orphans they told have any last names," Gorou said looking at him. 'Well, at least, this is half true Fuu doesn't have a last name,' Gorou thought as he looked at the male in front of him.

'Orphan huh? This really is starting to sound like the Naruto that left Konoha . . .No that's impossible the Naruto that left Konoha died three weeks after he left,' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the adult in front of him.

"Why do you want to know their last names Sasuke-Kun?" the pink haired female asked looking at him.

"I just thought it'd be better if we got an idea of who were working with," Sasuke said looking at the pink haired female.

"Oh that's so smart Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said as she got much closer to the male. After a few more moments of silence, they saw three figures walking towards the gate. A white haired male with his headband covering one of his eyes. A green haired female with orange eyes with some white clothing that some may consider a little revealing.

However, it was the third figure that caught Sasuke's attention. He had blonde hair and blue eyes he may not have remembered much of what Naruto looked like after all they were kids and Sasuke only ever saw Naruto one or two times before the day he helped Naruto leave the village. However, he had something that made him certain this was the Naruto he knew. He had three whiskers on either side of his face.

"Well good job Kakashi I guess I underestimated you," Gorou said looking at the male in front of him. He then turned his attention to the two figures in front of him "Mind telling me where the two of you where?" Gorou said looking at them.

"Let's just say that these two were getting to know each other," Kakashi said looking at the male in front of him causing the two younger figures in front of him to blush and look away from each other slightly. Gorou then looked at the silver haired male in front of him and decided to just brush off what he had said.

"Alright well now that that's over team twelve of Takigakure I'd like you all to meet the members of team seven. Sai is the one with the bowl cut, the girl is Sakura and the guy wearing blue is Sasuke," Gorou said looking at the two of them. When Naruto heard the name Sasuke he looked around and found the male that he thought was the same boy who had helped him escape Konoha so many years ago.

'So that's Sasuke huh? I'll have to remember to thank him before all of this is over,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at him.

"Yes now it's our turn team seven this is team twelve of Konoha. They'll be helping us with guarding the heroes water. The blonde is Naruto, the girl of the three is Fuu and the one with white hair is Shiro," Kakashi said looking at the three of them.

"Alright now if you don't mind we better start moving. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get this job done and the sooner we can leave," Gorou said looking at them. Kakashi nodded and the eight of them left the gates and began to walk down the path.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I know that it was still a long wait but I hope that this shorter wait made up for my much longer wait for the previous chapter. Now like usual please leave a review and let me know what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone I tried to have this chapter out a lot sooner than I did the other ones. I hope this somewhat makes up for my laziness. I do have a question that I want to answer though and that's about the relationship between Naurto and Sasuke in this story. Will it be the same as canon or will it be different? Well truth be told I hadn't actually thought about their relationship so I couldn't tell you. However if I had to take a guess it's going to be different than canon.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 8: Heroes water**

* * *

The four members that made up team twelve of Takigakure and the four that made up team seven of Konohagakure were walking around a small pond. The two eldest members of the group then approached each other. "Have you spotted anything unusual?" Gorou asked looking at the male in front of him.

"No I haven't seen anything ever since we got here," Kakashi said looking at Gorou.

"I know it's a little strange. I think we may have been given some bad information," Gorou said looking at Kakashi.

"It's possible then again we still have a few days left I wouldn't underestimate our opponents it could be quite fatal," Kakashi said looking at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Gorou said looking at Kakashi. Three men then walked up to the two of them. "Who are you?" Gorou asked looking at each male closely.

"We're here to take your place while you and your teams go on break," one of the males said looking at them. Kakashi turned to his team when he heard this "Sakura, Sasuke, Sai seems like we get breaks you three can quit patrolling now," Kakashi said looking at them.

Sakura sighed when she heard this and walked over to a nearby stump. 'I don't see how they all do it, the only one who's seems to be out of breath beside me is Shiro,' Sakura thought as she looked at her team and the team that she was currently working with.

Naruto sat on a rock with Fuu coming beside him and taking the seat next to him. "Tired Naruto?" Fuu asked looking at the blonde.

"No I'm not but why not rest while we have the chance," Naruto said looking at his green-haired friend.

"I guess you have a point," Fuu said as she leaned back slightly. Naruto did not notice what the female had just done decided to also lean back and when they did their hands touched slightly. The two pulled their hands back each having a slightly red face and not looking at each other.

Neither of them said anything and Naruto moved his hand back to where it was just a moment ago. When he did he once again felt a hand this time, however, he moved his hand over the top of Fuu's. After a few seconds had passed Naruto got nervous however that nervousness faded when Fuu, turned her hand around and laced her fingers with his.

"It's a nice day out isn't it?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the clouds. When he did he felt a head suddenly make itself known on his shoulder.

"Yeah it's a really nice day out," Fuu said letting her head rest on his shoulder. Kakashi seeing this smiled under his mask.

'Well it's nice to know that leaving Konoha wasn't a massive failure for Naruto,' Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at the two in front of him. 'I wonder if Jiraiya already knows about his location?' Kakashi asked himself as he looked at the sky.

"So you see it too huh?" Kakashi suddenly heard a new voice say from behind him. The silver haired male looked behind him and saw Shiro walking towards him.

"Yeah it's not hard to tell how they feel about each other," Kakashi said looking at the younger male. 'They look just like Obito and Rin,' Kakashi thought looking at them.

"So you think that there will actually be an attack?" Gorou asked looking at the male in front of him.

"It's hard to say but we shouldn't let our guard down," Kakashi said looking at the male in front of him.

"Of course, we shouldn't," Gorou said as he noticed the raven haired male from Konoha walking towards Naruto and Fuu. He stopped just in front of them gaining the attention of the two that at the moment were still sitting on the rock.

"Hey Naruto mind if I speak to you . . . in private?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde.

"Oh uh . . . sure I guess," Naruto said as he got up and followed the male to a more private location.

"So what's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde male in front of him. Naruto looked a little confused and grew a little nervous.

"Yeah, don't you remember you were the one that helped me escape?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Yeah I remember but the thing is you're supposed to be dead," Sasuke said looking at Naruto. When he said this the blonde's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke.

"What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Well, a week after you left Konoha the Hokage got a report that they had found a the burnt body of a child that matched your description. Several different people analyzed the body and they all came to the same conclusion. That boy was supposed to be Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said looking at the male in front of him.

"Why would they think that it was me?" Naruto asked looking at him with a very confused face.

"Well like I said the body was burned so they couldn't recognize it in the least so they found that he was malnourished like you were he was around your height and he had a seal on his stomach just like what you have," Sasuke said looking at Naruto. Naruto placed his hand on his stomach at the mention of the seal. It's true that he always had that strange marking on his stomach but he had never actually thought anything of it.

"So how did everyone take it?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Well, most of the village celebrated for an entire week. The shops were giving out free food, and candy and then Sake was being passed around like it was a daily occurrence. Then some others like the Hokage just went into solitude for a while. The teacher at the academy Iruka actually was in his home for a month straight not leaving to go to the academy or to even buy food he just kind of shut down for an entire month," Sasuke said looking at the blonde in front of him.

'They celebrated my death? Guess I shouldn't be surprised after all the entire village except for a few select people hated me. So it actually makes sense that they would go crazy and be happy that I'm gone. Although it is nice to hear that there were some people who were upset to see me leave. I just didn't think they'd be that happy that I was gone. I mean they treated me almost as bad as this village treats Fuu the only difference is that I'm not . . . a . . . jinchuuriki,' Naruto thought and near the end of his train of thought, it all clicked and suddenly made sense to him.

Those hate filled stares the nights they would drunk and beat him while calling him names like "demon" and "monster" it just all made sense after that. Naruto then looked down at his stomach 'Then those markings are . . . I'm just like Fuu,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked back up at Sasuke. "Well thanks, Sasuke I guess it's good to know that someone actually cared about me," Naruto said looking at him.

"Sure thing," Sasuke said looking at the blonde.

"I'd also like to thank you for your help all those years ago without your help I'm not sure I could have left Konoha. So thanks, Sasuke it really means a lot to me," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. However if the two of them had been paying closer attention they would have noticed the male that was just a few trees away with that ever-present smile on his face.

'So this really is the Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha well then lord Danzo will be very pleased to hear about his location,' Sai thought as he walked back towards the lake. As Naruto and Sasuke walked back to the large lake they suddenly heard the sound of Kunai flying through the air the two jumped forward and looked back to see that there were several kunai in the ground.

The others, of course, heard the sound that it made when it hit the ground and everyone looked at them. When they did several men appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "Seems like I missed well guess I good thing that I usually don't miss twice," The man said as he launched another Kunai at Sasuke when he did he saw that the males eyes had turned red and that there was two tomoe on his eyes.

"Seems like we have someone rather special here boss. How much do you think someone would pay for those eyes of his?" Another male asked as he stepped forward.

"Don't know I guess there's only one way to find out," one of the males said stepping forward. As he did Kakashi and Gorou jumped in front of the two. "Seems like we have another payday boss Kakashi of the Sharingan. I bet someone would pay even more money for his eye," The male said looking at Kakashi.

"I don't know about that. Why would someone pay for just one Sharingan when they could have a matching set?" Another male said as he looked at Sasuke.

" _YOU STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN_!" Sakura said looking at the men in front of her. One of the males then turned his head to look at the female and smiled.

"Hey, boss I think I'll take the woman," The male said looking at the pink haired female in front of him. Kakashi seeing how outnumbered they were decided he couldn't afford to hold back. So he slowly reach up to his headband and pulled up to reveal his three tomoe eye show.

"No matter how skilled you are it won't do you any good once I get my hands on the heroes water," The male said looking at the silver haired male in front of him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kakashi said looking at the male in front of him. Five more men jumped down from the trees when he said this and they each looked at him.

"Everyone pick a target and keep them busy while I go see about the heroes water," The male said looking at the figures in front of him. Like the male had said each of the figures spread out and took on their own opponent. All except for Kakashi and Gorou which seemed to have four of them attacking them at once.

Usually, it wouldn't be a challenge for them but seeing as how each time it seemed like one of them got the upper hand some more from the side would step in they never could defeat anyone. The male that had ordered the others to attack was walking across the lake where the huge tree was. However, a Kunai suddenly cut off his path. He then looked to the side and saw a green haired female looking at him.

He smiled at this and changed his path so that he was heading towards her. "Fuu the jinchuuriki of Takigakure. I've heard quite a few rumors about you," The male said looking at her.

"Like what?" Fuu asked looking at him. Usually, she wouldn't care about some rumors that had started to circulate around her and that's because she didn't want to get mad and end up doing something she'd later regret, however, this time, it was different. This man wasn't a civilian of Taki he was a man who had intentions to hurt Taki. So she didn't really care if she hurt him or not.

"Just a few rumors about you and a certain blonde," The male said with a smile on his face. He then took his hand and pointed to Naruto who was in the middle of fighting someone. Their kunai met each other and Naruto managed to force the male back. "That blonde if I'm not mistaken," The male said looking at her.

Fuu dashed forward at this not wanting to hear anything else that he had to say. When she did the male pulled out a kunai blocking hers with his own. She started to push the male back just a bit and he made a forced smile while being pushed back. "Judging by your reaction and the way those eyes of yours look now I'd say those rumors are true," The male said as he pushed her back.

Fuu wondered what he meant and looked in the lake beside her when she did she saw that her usually orange eyes had turned into a pale white color. Fuu heard the male beside her suddenly move and when she looked at him she saw that he was just a few feet away from her and reacting on instinct she jumped back and threw her kunai at the male in front of her.

The male smiled and caught the kunai as it went passed him. He then once again lunged at the girl sending the kunai he had just caught in front of him Fuu went to dodge and when she saw the male just a few feet away from her with kunai in hand. She then felt a sharp pain in her back this sudden pain surprised her and as a result, she didn't move when the male in front of her used the kunai to pierce her stomach.

This sent Fuu into shock and she coughed up some blood only for a pain that felt the same as before to hit her in several different spot in the back. When she turned her head to see what it was she saw several shuriken in her back. "You know if you had paid attention to the one extra male we have you'd notice that he almost never misses and only acts as a support for the rest of us," The male said as Fuu fell to the ground.

"FUU!" The green haired female heard the familiar voice that she loved to her call out to her. She then looked to her side and saw that Naruto was running towards her. She then fell back and Naruto caught her. "Shit Fuu you're in bad shape," Naruto said looking at her. He then began to remove the shuriken from her back and turned her over to so that he could look at her.

"Fuu listen to me everything's going to be fine. We'll get you back to Taki and the medic's can heal you just hold on," Naruto said looking at Fuu. The green haired female looked up at Naruto and saw that he's usually bright blue eyes were filled with tears that threaten to overflow at any moment.

"N-Naruto," Fuu said as she reached her hand up to touch the blonde's cheek. "Please don't cry you look so much better when you smile," Fuu said looking at Naruto.

"I can't help it Fuu you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Naruto said tears finally flowing from his eyes.

"I know it may hurt now but you're strong you've always been strong. I can't tell you how many times I've been close to my breaking point and you were the one that saved me," Fuu said looking at Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt a shockwave hit him when he looked behind him he saw the man that had done this to Fuu with the bottle of Heroes water in his hand and blue chakra cloak around him. Naruto felt his anger get the best of him and he was about to go over to him but he suddenly heard Fuu's voice call out to him which brought him back to his sense's.

"N-Naruto," The blonde looked at the green haired female tears once again in his eyes. "I-I know this is a bit selfish of me . . . but I want you to stay here with me . . . please?" Fuu asked looking at Naruto with a smile on her face. Naruto nodded and brought Fuu closer to him. Fuu smiled at this and looked up at the blonde in front of her.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto who was holding Fuu. However, the male with the chakra cloak suddenly dashed at him forcing Kakashi to jump back. Kakashi landed on the lake and suddenly started to flash through hand signs however before he could finish. Kakashi braced himself knowing that he didn't have time to dodge his opponent. He felt a powerful fist hit him in the gut and he was sent flying into the tree.

Gorou then landed beside Kakashi and looked at the male that was in front of him. "So got any heavy hitters with that special eye of yours?" Gorou asked looking at him.

"I got a few but they each take time, time that he isn't given me," Kakashi said looking at Gorou. The gray-haired male sighed at this and looked at him.

"I got an idea, although something tells me I'm going to have some explaining to do after I use it," Gorou said looking at Kakashi.

"So you have an idea?" Kakashi asked looking at Gorou.

"Yeah just get your most powerful technique ready and I'll make sure he doesn't interfere," Gorou said looking at him.

"You sure about that? My most powerful technique takes some time," Kakashi said looking at the male.

"Yeah I should be able to keep him busy long enough for you to get ready," Gorou said looking at him. The male then stepped forward and looked at the male in front of him. "I was really hoping to keep this a secret just a little longer but seems like my hands been forced," Gorou said looking at him as his left eye turned into a brilliant golden color.

"The eyes of the Ito," The male said looking at Gorou. "Well then let's see if you're still able to keep up with me," The male said as he dashed forward Gorou mirrored his moves by also dashing forward at incredible speed. The two were practically blurs even to Kakashi. However deciding that he didn't have any time to waste he started to once again flash throw hand signs and placed his hand below him.

'If I remember correctly the eyes of Ito are just power boosters but it don't last very long less than a minute if I remember correctly,' Kakashi thought as he lighting started to gather in his hand. The male seeing this opened the bottle he had taken from the tree and drank even more of it causing the chakra cloak around him to become larger and more intense.

He then kicked Gorou in the stomach sending the male into the tree and dashed towards Kakashi. Kakashi deciding that he didn't have any more time to charge his attack ran at the male and tried to hit him in the chest. The male dodged it kicked Kakashi in the stomach. this made the male lose focus and the lighting in his hand disappear and he like Gorou was sent into the tree.

The male then looked to his side to see how many were left the only one he saw was a blonde standing close to the female he had taken care of just moments ago. He smiled and began to walk towards him. Naruto looked at Fuu even in this situation she was somehow still able to smile. "Naruto even if I don't make it through this mission promise me you won't give up," Fuu said looking at him.

"I promise Fuu," Naruto said looking down at the green haired female in his arms.

"Good now Naruto there's just one more thing," Fuu said looking at him. Naruto was about to ask what it was but was cut off by Fuu reaching up to him and placing her lips to his. When she separated she looked at Naruto's surprised face and laughed slightly. "That's the reaction I thought you'd have. I've wanted to do that for so long now but it just never seemed like the right time. I guess it's too late to say it now but I love you . . . Naruto-Kun," Fuu said as she shut her eyes.

Naruto looked at the female in his arms and felt tears once again fill his eyes. Fuu the girl he had just realized that he loved all, this time, returned his feelings and he never even got the chance to tell her how he felt in return. "I love you too Fuu," Naruto said looking at Fuu. 'She's gone and I can't save her. The reason I became a shinobi is gone . . . and it's all _their FAULT_!' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the female in front of him.

The male who was only a few feet away suddenly felt a shockwave and looked up to see red chakra circling around the boy in front of him. "Guess the jinchuuriki of Taki is more resilient than I thought," The male said looking at the two of them. However, the male and the others all saw something that made their hearts drop.

Naruto's shadow had until now been doing nothing it had done everything that Naruto had done but now the shadow of the blonde started to change. It became much larger and changed in shape until his shadow no longer looked like the blonde boy it was supposed to now it looked like a giant fox with nine tails each swinging in a different direction.

Naruto then looked at the male that was behind him and the male's heart dropped at the amount of bloodlust that hit him when those eyes stared at him. They weren't blue like they used to be they were now a crimson red with his pupil becoming slitted. " **I'm going to _slaughter_ all of you** ," Naruto said looking at the man in front of him.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little short but that's really all I could think of for this chapter. Like usual please leave a review and let me know what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the begging of the next chapter. Until then this is Brute saying see ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everyone so here it is the next chapter of a better life. First off I want to apologize for how short this chapter is going to be in fact this only half as long as I wanted it to be but since I had to finish it on such short notice because I didn't like leaving it as it was at the moment it's only half of the actual chapter I had in mind. I thought that I should warn you all that there is a little bit of blood in this chapter. Now for those of you that are wondering why this updates keep taking so long to be honest it's mainly for one reason. It's because I don't have a beta reader. Since I don't have one I end up checking this two or three times trying to make sure that there aren't any spelling errors or things of that nature. So if any of you would like to beta read this story then please send me a P.M. I also have a somewhat special announcement at the end of this chapter so please check that out.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 9: Different**

* * *

 **"I'm going to _slaughter_ all of you,"** Naruto said as he looked towards the leader of the group. The man suddenly felt uneasy the chakra alone was enough to scare him.

'What the hell is this kid? His chakra is almost suffocating. I can feel his anger and his desire to just rip me to pieces. I can also feel something else inside of him. Am I crazy? NO! There's defiantly something else there, something . . . evil,' The male thought to himself as he looked at the boy.

The male not knowing just who he was up against carefully unscrewed the lead of the bottle he had and took several more drinks. 'The more of this I drink the more powerful I get. It may shorten my lifespan but I don't drink it now this boy no this thing will see that my life ends here and now,' the male thought as he took several drinks from the bottle he was holding.

When he was done a dark chakra cloak appeared around him his skin turned red and several blood veins became much more visible. He then looked at the small blonde in front of him and they started each other down for a moment. Before both dashed forward in a display of speed. The two were moving at speeds that many of the others could not keep up with.

"Gorou-sensei what's going on? What happened to Naruto?" Shiro asked as he looked at the two in front of dash around the field.

"I . . . I don't know I've never seen him like this before," the gray-haired male said as he looked at the blonde that he had been told was an ordinary kid move at speeds that for someone like him shouldn't be possible.

"I know what's wrong with him," A new voice said as he approached the two males that were currently on knees. When they turned they saw that it was one of the males from team seven of Konoha. Gorou wasn't too good with names especially when he didn't have to remember them but he thought that this was named Sasuke.

"You do?" Shiro asked looking at the raven haired male in front of him.

"Yes and now it all makes sense and it explains so much," Sasuke said looking at the blonde.

"Well you can tell us later when we're all out of harms way," Gorou said looking at the young male in front of him. The gray-haired male then turned his head to the male who was on the water and walked up to him.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Gorou asked looking at Kakashi.

"Well twelve years ago-" Kakashi began only for Gorou to cut him off.

"You can explain that later. What I actually meant was who's winning the fight," Gorou said looking at the male.

"It's a little hard to tell," Kakashi said looking at the male. Now usually he wouldn't have any trouble telling what was going on but seeing as how he was tired and he had put in a rather large amount of his charka into the technique he was going to use but never got the chance to he wasn't exactly able to keep up with them as well as he usually would be able to.

"Then tell me what you think is going," Gorou said looking at the male.

"From what I can tell Naruto's faster and he's chakra is rising rather fast. If he continues to go at this rate he'll defiantly make good on his threat," Kakashi said as he watched the two males keep exchanging blows.

"Okay well, that's good to know. . . I'm going to go check on Fuu," Gorou said as he walked over to the female. He ran over to her and looked down at her he put his head to her chest. He didn't hear anything which concerned him but soon enough he heard a slight beating inside of her chest. 'She's alive just passed out,' Gorou thought with a sigh.

He then noticed the rather large pool of blood around her and turned her around to see that there were still several shuriken in her back. When he saw this he started to remove them as quickly as he could. When he did he watched as her wounds closed and looked at her. 'Well, it's no wonder she passed out she's lost a major amount of blood. Naruto never took the shuriken out so the wounds couldn't heal I guess I can't fault him for that one the two of them probably learned little to nothing in the academy with the way they treated them,' Gorou thought as he looked at Fuu.

He then turned his attention over to Naruto and looked at him as he fought. 'She can survive that is if we manage to get her back to the village before her heart gives out. She fine for now but she's lost a lot of blood and can only do so much in her current state so Naruto if you want to save Fuu you have to end this quickly. Maybe I can help speed up that process,' Gorou thought as he looked at the two males. He then reached into one of his holsters and pulled out a Kunai.

He looked at them as they dashed around and threw the sharp object at the male as soon as he hit the ground. This forced the male to role forward and come face to face with Naruto. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. When he looked down he saw that Naruto's hand was inside of his stomach. He then looked up at Naruto and he smiled.

" **You know I'd call you a coward but that's not accurate, Because-"** Naruto said as he ripped his hand out. When he did there was a large amount of blood covering it and he had several white bones in his hand. " **You're a _spineless_ coward,"** Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. Within seconds, he fell down to the ground and looked around to see that everyone that had been working for the man he had just killed was now gone.

He then looked over towards Gorou and saw that Fuu was in his arms. Naruto ran over towards him feeling a slight change in his eyes a rather painful one at that and looked up at Gorou. He looked up at Gorou who had a relaxed look on his face. "If we hurry back to the village we should be able to her the attention she needs," Gorou said looking at the blonde.

"What? Really?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him. Gorou nodded and looked towards the white haired male in front of him. He then looked towards Naruto and gently passed Fuu over to him. "Start heading towards Taki I'll catch up in just a little bit," Gorou said looking at him. The blonde nodded and started to run down the path.

Gorou then ran over towards Shiro and looked at him. "You too Shiro start heading towards Taki I'll be there when I get the chance," Gorou said looking at him.

"Fine but when we get back we need to talk about something," Shiro said looking at him.

"I figured as much," Gorou said looking at the male. The white haired male then started to jump through the trees and when he did he saw that Naruto was running along the ground. He jumped down and started to run alongside Naruto leaving Gorou alone with team seven of Konoha. Gorou walked up to Kakashi and he sighed.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Kakashi said looking at him.

"Yeah you do," Sasuke said looking at Kakashi.

"So I take it you figured it out as well?" Kakashi asked looking at the young male in front of him.

"Yeah and I'm a little interested in hearing your reasoning for this," Sasuke said looking at the male in front of him. Kakashi then sighed and sat down on a rock.

"Well like I said it all started twelve years ago-" Kakashi said looking at the two in front of him.

With team twelve

As the blonde ran down the path Shiro looked at him. "So do you think she's going to be okay?" Shiro asked looking at the blonde.

"Y-Yeah Gorou said that if we hurry we could get her some help and that she'd be alright," Naruto said as he tried to run a little faster.

"You do realize it'd probably be a lot faster if we took the trees rather than running down the path right?" Shiro asked looking at the blonde that was in front of him.

"I know but if we do that then I might drop Fuu because of how often we're jumping and I don't want to put her in a worse condition than what she's already in," Naruto said as he looked down at the green haired female in his arms. As time went on Naruto found himself moving faster and faster until he finally got into the village.

When he got in the village he saw that Gorou and Kakashi were already waiting in front of the hospital. "We've already got some of the staff members on standby so that she can be treated as soon as possible," Gorou said looking at them. Naruto smiled at this and walked inside when he did he saw a small white bed in front of him with several people in front of it.

They looked concerned until they saw the figure that was in his arms then they looked as if they had suddenly lost interest. However feeling two large amounts of bloodlust and killing intent directed at them they suddenly took Fuu from Naruto's arms and started to roll her through the hospital. Naruto tried to follow after them but when he did he was stopped by the silver-haired male from Konoha.

"I'm sorry Naruto but we need to take you to the Shibuki's office and talk about a few things," The blonde heard Gorou say behind him. Gorou placed his hand on Naruto and within seconds they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **Alright everyone now I'm sure for those of you who actually read the intro and cared about the somewhat special announcement well here it is I'm starting another Naruto fanfiction and I want you all to tell me which pairing that you would like to see in the next story. Now I have scanned a good proportion of the internet and have found a surprising like of the following pairings. Naruto x Kurotsuchi Naruto x Anko, Naruto x Kin, Naruto x Tayuya and Naruto x Temari. I am willing and able to do any of those stories and if you would like to see me do one please let me know and I'll tally up the scores and whichever has the most votes by the end of March I will do so please let me know which one you would like to see. Now that I got that out of the way please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter. Until then this is Brute saying see ya later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone so here it now I waited so late because I wanted to have the results of the vote I had up with this chapter and of course I said I was going to wait until the end of March and well it's the end of March. So the winner of the votes for the next Naruto story I'm going to do is Naruto x Kurotsuchi. I'm not sure when I'll have it up but if any of you are interested in betaing that story when I do get it up let me know and I'll send you the first chapter. Also a special shout out to my new beta reader Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Thanks for agreeing to be my beta reader.**

"Talking"

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _ **"DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**_

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 10: Answers**

* * *

Before Naruto knew what was going on, he found himself in Shibuki's office with smoke around him. He quickly wiped away and moved away from them. "That felt weird," Naruto said looking at them.

"Yeah, the first few times feel strange, but you get used to it," Gorou said looking at Naruto.

"So what's so important that I had to leave Fū?" Naruto asked looking at the two men in front of him.

"Yes, I am also a little curious as to what is going on," Shibuki said, suddenly making his presence known to them. When they heard this Kakashi turned towards Gorou.

"Care to explain?" Kakashi asked looking at him.

"No thanks I'm way to sober for this headache," Gorou said looking at the male in front of him. Hearing this Kakashi let out a sigh. In all honesty he was hoping to leave before he had Naruto asking questions, but at this point, it seemed like it was unavoidable.

"Well, six years ago we had a boy in our village who was treated horribly. Every day he lived with the villagers and even some of the ninja trying to attack him. He was usually able to outrun them, but then there were other times that he wasn't. On the few rare occasions that he was caught, they would beat him in ways that might even put some of the members in our torture department to shame. There was actually one time I found the young boy in a pile of barbed wire," Kakashi said looking at the second youngest male in the room.

Naruto shivered at the memory. He knew that he was talking about him, how could he not? After all, he had never heard of anyone else being treated as badly as him and if there was someone else like that, then he was sure that they would have met at one point or another. When he thought about the memory, it made him a bit sad. That particular event actually happened on his birthday, and unknown to several others who probably didn't care, he was actually in that pile of barbed wire for three days.

"I see, please continue," Shibuki said taking a mental note of Naruto's facial expression. He already had an idea of who this boy was, but he didn't want to say anything, just hoping that he was wrong about who he thought it was. After all, they were attacked today, so maybe it was possible that it was one of them and not Naruto.

"Well, one day he just left the village. Not many people were sad to see him leave; in fact just a handful of people were actually sad to hear that he had left. To be honest, the ones that weren't sad actually went as far as to celebrate his disappearance. They celebrated for an entire week, everything was free and what wasn't free, was very cheap," Kakashi said as he let his eye drift over to Naruto.

Shibuki tensed up when he saw this. It only made him think he was more right about who this child was. "I see, so what happened to him?" Shibuki asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Well four years ago . . . when he was eight. . . I guess he just had enough of being everyone's punching bag and left the village. Although in all fairness, I can't say I really blame him. Most of the village celebrated his leave of absence. They gave food and candy away for free, and some of the most expensive things in the village were all being given away. However, for every hundred that were happy, there was one sad for his disappearance," Kakashi said looking at the two in front of him.

"Why was he treated so badly?" Shibuki asked looking at Kakashi. He had his own guess at what the reason was, after all, it was a little strange that just one boy in the entire village of Konoha was treated badly. The only person he knew like that in all of Taki whom was treated like that, was Fū, and the only reason she was treated that way was because she was a Jinchūriki.

"Well, he was treated this way because he was a Jinchūriki. Of course, you're both wondering which Bijuu was sealed inside of him. Am I right?" Kakashi asked looking at Shibuki earning him a nod. He didn't receive a response from Gorou. After all, he had explained everything on the way to the village so he already knew everything.

After a few moments of silence, Kakashi finally worked up the nerve to speak. He usually wouldn't have any problem saying this but the fact that Naruto was still in the room was making it rather difficult for him. "It was actually the very Bijuu that had attacked Konohagakure twelve years ago. The Bijuu sealed inside of him is the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Kakashi said, looking at the two in front of him.

Naruto's eyes widened, although Kakashi couldn't see this because the young blonde was still standing behind him. He knew he was a Jinchūriki, but to hear that he had the creature that had attacked Konohagakure so many years ago was sealed inside of him was a shock. 'It's no wonder they all hated me,' Naruto thought to himself rather sadly. 'If it was just a regular Bijuu, I could have maybe changed their minds about me but . . . the Kyuubi no Kitsune . . . they would have never given me a chance. It'd take nothing less than me saving the entire village for me to earn their trust,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at his stomach. 'I guess me and Fū have more in common than I originally thought,' Naruto thought as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"I see, so is this the one? The one who attacked you?" Shibuki asked looking at Kakashi. He was almost certain at this point that it was Naruto he had been talking about, but still it never hurt to be hopeful. The main reason why that Shibuki didn't want it to be Naruto, was because he didn't want Naruto to be taken back to that village. He didn't want Naruto to be taken to a place where he was treated like garbage.

"No this one is far too old and doesn't even look like the boy that had left the village," Kakashi said looking at him.

"I see, so do you know where he is now?" Shibuki asked looking at Kakashi.

"He's legally dead. However, I've thought differently for a long time. I believe that he is alive," Kakashi said looking at Shibuki.

"I see . . ." Shibuki then sighed. He was already regretting what he was about to ask, but he had to know. He had to be 100% sure that it was Naruto before he did anything else. "So what was this boy's name?" Shibuki asked looking at Kakashi.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi said looking at the male in front of him. As soon as he said this, a silence filled the room.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Shibuki asked, looking at Kakashi.

"About what?" Kakashi asked, looking at the male sitting in the chair.

"About Naruto?" Shibuki asked again, looking at Kakashi. He tried to hide his sadness the best he could but some of it still slipped into his voice. 'I don't want him to leave, then again there may be nothing I can do to stop it. I can hold it off perhaps, but as for actually stopping it, I don't think that's possible. I don't want Naruto to leave, he's the only one who's ever treated Fū like an actual person before and from the way it sounds, she may be the only person who's ever treated him like that as well,' Shibuki thought to himself.

Naruto tensed up at this question, after all if there was one place he didn't want to come back to, it was Konoha. They were happy when they thought he had just left the village anyway. He can only imagine how happy they were when they thought he had died. Not only that, but he can only imagine how upset they'd be to find out that he had not only lived, but was now also returning.

"Weren't you listening?" Kakashi asked looking at Shibuki. He then leaned forward and talked with a different tone. "Naruto _Uzumaki_ is legally dead. This Naruto which I have been told was an orphan has no _last name,_ " Kakashi said looking at Shibuki. The younger male internally smiled at this and looked at Gorou, who returned his smile.

He was happy that Naruto got to stay in the village and he was also a little happy that he told Kakashi that lie a week ago. Because of that simple partial lie, Naruto was able to stay in the village. However, even as happy as Shibuki was that Naruto was getting to stay in the village, he just had to know something else. "What about _our_ Naruto? He doesn't look similar to _your_ Naruto in the least?" Shibuki asked looking at him.

"Sure _your_ Naruto and _our_ Naruto might have a few similarities, but who wants to think about a kid that they didn't like that died a few years ago? It's kind of a depressing topic and one that I'd rather not bring up," Kakashi said as he got up from his chair.

"I see . . . Thank you," Shibuki said looking at the silver haired male as he walked out of the building.

"Sure thing and even if Naruto was alive, I'd _never_ want to bring him back to a place like Konoha. I'd just ask him a few questions. For example, how he's been and make sure that he's had a good life. I wouldn't want to take something like that away from him," Kakashi said looking at Shibuki. He then looked over at the blonde that had been quiet and gave him a small wink.

This made Naruto smile because that meant that Kakashi _did_ know who he was, but he wasn't planning to tell the Hokage where he was.

"Naruto, there's also something else I'd like to talk to you about," Gorou said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. When he did, Naruto and Gorou disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a confused Shibuki behind.

When Naruto reappeared, he once again found himself in a familiar location. "Ugh stop doing that, it feels weird!" Naruto said trying to get the tingling feeling to leave his body.

"Sorry. Now onto the topic. I believe it's best if we approached this the way I was approached about it," Gorou said looking at Naruto.

"Which is?" Naruto asked looking at the man in front of him completely confused about what was going on.

Gorou sat down when the blonde asked this and pulled a bottle of sake out from his jacket. "Naruto we need to approach the fact that you _killed_ someone," Gorou said looking at Naruto. When he said this, Naruto was a little confused until he remembered that when he had that sudden boost of power, he had killed someone.

Naruto suddenly felt sick to his stomach and fought the urge to vomit. Gorou saw that he was fighting a losing battle and kicked a small trash can over to him. When Naruto saw it he leaned over and vomited a large amount of liquid from his mouth. "Don't worry kid, I had the same reaction," Gorou said looking at him.

'I killed someone, I killed someone, I _killed_ someone, _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_? I-I took from him what no one has the right to take. I took his life!' Naruto thought to himself as he looked into the trash can that he still had his head over. After a few moments of silence passed, Gorou finally decided to speak up.

"Now, kid I'm sure you're thinking that you're a horrible person or something along those lines and I know this because we all have the same reaction. We all feel guilt the first time we take someone's life. Naruto look at me," Gorou said looking at the male. When he said this Naruto looked up at the male, his body shaking slightly.

"It's alright. It's not very often that people refer to the old saying "that only the strong survive", but in our world, the world of shinobi, that is usually how it ends up. The strong win and the weak are left to die. It's not a pretty thing but I want you to know that this doesn't make you a bad person. You had every right to take his life," Gorou said looking at him.

Naruto looked at him surprised when he said this. " _NO! YOU'RE WRONG! NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE ANYONE'S LIFE AWAY FROM ANYONE! HE COULD HAVE HAD A FAMILY FOR ALL WE KNOW! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS?! I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER, BUT I DON'T WANT TO PUT SOMEONE ELSE THROUGH THAT_!" Naruto said looking at Gorou.

"Then what of Fū?" Gorou asked looking at the blonde. Naruto froze when heard this and he looked like he was going to say something, however Gorou beat him to it. "If no one has the right to take a life, then why is it that he attacked Fū to kill? Naruto she's important to you and sometimes you have to protect what's important to you even if it means doing things that you don't agree with. I should know. I didn't and lost a brother because of it," Gorou said looking at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked looking at Gorou.

"That's not important right now. Naruto, if you hadn't killed him he would have gone on to kill you, me, and everyone else there. Now answer this question for me. Do you think he would have felt bad about it? The answer is no, he wouldn't have. Is his life really worth all of ours?" Gorou asked looking at him. Naruto froze when he heard this and looked at him.

He was silent for several moments before he finally spoke up. "No, no it's not," Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"Exactly he's _not_ worth it. I share your opinion on things like this. Killing someone is a bad thing and it should be avoided if possible. I'm sad to say that in this situation it wasn't possible and that he needed to die. Naruto you did the right thing never question that. You're still a good person and if you ever question that just ask yourself this. Which is worse: killing him? . . . Or losing Fū?" Gorou said looking at Naruto.

Naruto once again froze at this and just remained quiet for a moment. Gorou was about to say something until the door opened. When it did the two looked over and saw a familiar silver haired male walk into the room. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" Gorou asked looking at him.

"I came here to give something to Naruto. It's kind of private so if I'm interrupting something, I can come back at a later time," Kakashi said looking at him.

"No. I was just about to leave," Gorou said as he got up. When he did he looked down at Naruto. "Just remember what I said," Gorou said as he walked out of the building. When he did, Kakashi walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"What's wrong Naruto? You don't look so well," Kakashi said looking at him.

"I . . . I just killed someone," Was all Naruto could say. What Gorou had said helped him but he still wasn't over the fact yet. Kakashi understood what he meant almost immediately.

"Well, it doesn't make you a bad person. If anything, it actually makes you a hero. Every great shinobi in history has had to kill someone at one point or another. Plus, think of it as like an eye for an eye. You thought he killed Fū, so you were going to make things even and take his life. If nothing else, I want you to try to think of it this way: you weren't yourself when that happened to you. Remember, you were under the influence of the Kyuubi when that happened," Kakashi said looking at the blonde in front of him.

'So that's what that was,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked up at the silver haired male on his couch. "So why did you come here?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Well I actually have something I want to give you," Kakashi said as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a seal on the upper part of his forearm. He pulled out a small needle and poked himself with it and swiped some of his blood over the seal. When he did, a scroll appeared and he held it out to Naruto. The blonde took it and looked at it a little confused.

"What's this?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi.

"Well, Konoha was supposed to give you that on your 18th birthday. They won't be able to do that now and I made a promise to someone that if I ever ran into you that I'd give it to you. I was hoping that would be a little closer to when you were eighteen and not when you were twelve, but this might be the only chance that I have to give it to you," Kakashi said looking at him. When he said this he stood up and looked at him. "I was told it was a private matter, so I'll leave you alone," Kakashi said. Looking at him, the elder male then got up and left the room.

Naruto got up when he left and went into the kitchen. That was the only room with a table after all and there was no way of knowing for sure just how much was on the scroll. Naruto opened it and his eyes scanned over what it was when he realized just what it was. He tensed up slightly. It was a note from his parents. He was afraid of what he might see. After all, during his entire life, he had been told that no one ever loved him and that his parents abandoned him because he was a freak of nature. However his curiosity finally got the better of him and he began to read what was on the paper.

* * *

Dear Naruto,

Naruto, if I'm still alive and something has happened to your mother then please skip this part. If you're reading this then something has happened to me and I have most likely died. Your mother and I have both prepared a note for you. At the moment, you haven't been born and your mother is currently seven months pregnant with you. I hoped that you'd never have to see this but I guess it can't be helped. Well, first things first. My name is Minato Namikaze. Guess you didn't realize you had a famous dad huh? Well, I'm sorry that I left sooner than I was supposed to. I really looked forward to seeing the man that you have become. Naruto please know that no matter what anyone says I do love you and have loved you from the moment that your mother first told me she was pregnant with you. There're so many things I want to say but more than anything I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you when you needed me and I'm sorry that I never got to teach you the things that you have every right to know. I'm so sorry for not being able to do things that I always pictured doing with you. Like taking you fishing, teaching you how to fight, and what you should do to make others happy. I'm so sorry. I hope you know that it wasn't my choice to leave and that if I could have changed things so that I'm there with you, I would. I'm not asking for you to forgive me I'm just asking you to understand my reasoning. I hope you've had a good life with your mother and pray that nothing went wrong when she was giving birth and that she's still there with you. I guess I can't really call myself your father but just know that no matter what you do in life, I'll always be proud of you. I hope that you have a good life and just in case, I left a gift for you after your mother's message, although hopefully you won't have to read that.

Love your father, Minato Namikaze

Dear Naruto,

I hope that you're doing well. To be honest I don't think I made it past birth. There was a very high chance that I would die. Although if I did survive that and died later I once again apologize. I hope you're doing well and I would have loved to have seen the young man that you grew up to be. With your father's brain and my strength, I would imagine. Although if you didn't get either of those things, I'd still love you all the same. I want you to know that I looked forward to doing so many things with you. I wanted to be your mother so badly that I've pictured myself doing things for you all the time. I've imagined myself tying your shoes, reading you bedtime stories, and kissing you on the cheek. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do any of those things and there's one thing I want you to know. No matter what happens or what you hear I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and that I didn't leave you because I didn't love you. In fact, I probably left because I loved you. I guess it's meaningless to tell you all of this now but I'd like to give you a few words of advice. Please take care of yourself, wait until you're of proper age to drink, please don't take any of Jiraiya's dating advice and if you find a girl that you love, please tell her how you feel. I'm sure you've grown up to become a great man and a fine example of what everyone should strive to be. I know it means nothing now but please just know that Minato and I have always loved you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me, but just know that I would change things if I could have them any other way. I know I must have said this more than enough times already but, I love you Naruto. Please take care of yourself and try to do right by others.

Love your mother, Kushina Uzumaki

* * *

Naruto felt his body shake when he read this. He felt tears build up in his eyes after reading this. When he was in Konoha he had been told that his parents had abandoned him because they didn't love him. However after this, he knew that it was all a lie and that they did love him. His tears were both a mixture of sadness and happiness as they fell down his eyes.

He smiled as he read the note over again. He just couldn't believe it they really did love him and they really hadn't abandoned him. They had just died because of something that was beyond their control. He was about to read lower and see what his dad had left him but he decided not to after reading a certain part of his mother's message to him.

'If you find a girl that you love please tell her how you feel.' As soon as he read that part he rolled up the scroll and left the house. When he did, he immediately started to head towards the hospital. When he got there he sighed and walked into the building. As he entered, he walked up to the girl at the front desk.

When he did, she looked at him in disgust. She knew who he was. It was hard not to. Who didn't know who the demon lover was? Naruto was about to ask her what room she was in, but before he could, she answered for him wanting him to leave as fast as possible. "Room 345 on the 4th floor," She said looking at him.

Naruto nodded his thanks and started to walk up the steps. When he did Naruto started to walk faster up the stairs. There were fewer people that way plus with his training as a shinobi it wasn't really too difficult. When he reached the 4th floor he started down the halls and looked for Fū's room on the far end of the hall. He found it and walked in to find that Fū was already awake.

She smiled when she saw him and Naruto returned her smile. Naruto sat down in the chair beside her and looked at her. "I'm glad that you're okay," Fū said looking at Naruto. The blonde smiled when he heard this and looked at her.

"I'm glad you're okay too," Naruto said looking at her. Fū smiled hearing this, however she then heard something that she knew she would hear. "So what did they say? Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Yeah, they said I lost a lot of blood. They could've given me a blood transplant, but they didn't want to waste blood on a demon like me. So they're just going to wait for my blood to naturally replenish," Fū said looking at Naruto.

"Okay, so how long is that going to take?" Naruto asked looking at Fū.

"They said for a regular human, it could take months or even years for their blood to get back up to a stable level, but seeing as how I'm special, it'll be a few days for me," Fū said looking at Naruto. The blonde smiled at this and leaned over kissing Fū on the cheek. When he did, he pulled away as red as Fū was.

"W-What was th-that for?" Fū asked a bit flustered at his sudden action.

"I'm just . . . really happy to see you," Naruto said looking at her. When he said this he sat down in the chair beside Fū and placed his hand on top of hers. Fū wasn't as flustered by this action as she was the other. After all, they held hands all the time. They had even held hands when they were on the mission that they had just come from so this wasn't really a surprise to her.

"Fū," Naruto said gaining the green haired female's attention. Fū looked at the blonde who turned as red as a certain Hyuuga female would. She was going to ask what was wrong with him, but before she could, he said something that forced her to become the same shade of red. "I . . . I love you too," Fū looked at him and the two found themselves moving towards each other.

Their lips then met each other in a sweet and passionate kiss. The two didn't really know what they were doing, but seeing as how it was their first kiss it didn't really matter. Because to each of them, it was the best thing in the world. When the two of them pulled away Fū smiled and even though it hurt her just a bit, she reached over and hugged the blonde in front of her.

Naruto tensed up for a second before he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The two stayed like that for the longest time just holding each other. It was a nice feeling for the two of them. It put the two of them at ease and made them relax. When the two finally did separate they continued to hold hands neither one of them saying anything they just stayed there enjoying each others company.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I would once again like to give a big thanks to my new beta reader** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark also like I said if you're interested in betaing my new Naruto story please let me know. Now like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so** **I'm back and I have the next chapter ready for you all. I also appreciate the support that I have been getting.** **It really means a lot to me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Other than that I really don't have much to say so let's get into things. I'd also like to once again thank my beta-reader Antex-The Legendary Zoroark.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 **Discalimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter 11: Truth**

* * *

It had been almost five days since Fū had gotten better. She, like the doctors had predicted, got better almost exactly around the time that they had guessed she would. At the moment, Naruto was watching a doctor doing a final check up on Fū. He avoided making physical contact with her, instead just asking her several questions. Naruto stopped paying attention halfway through, but was still paying a little bit of attention.

"Alright seems like you're clear to leave the hospital," The doctor said looking at Fu. When he said this, he left the room and Naruto looked at Fu while smiling. When the doctor had left the room, Fū got up from the bed and stretched.

"It feels nice knowing that I'll get to go home and not have to stay here. There are far too many people here for my liking," Fū said looking at the blonde beside her. Naruto smiled hearing this and looked at her.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get back to training with Gorou," Naruto said looking at her. Fū nodded hearing this and opened up the window. Naruto knew why she did this. She planned to leave through the window. Naruto couldn't really blame her for this; if she had left through the front door she'd be faced with several people staring at her.

She jumped out the window and landed on the building beside the hospital. Naruto smiled seeing this and he too jumped out of the room. He landed beside Fū and the two started to jump from building to building. When the two got home they saw two unexpected males inside the house. Kakashi and Sai were waiting for them.

"What are you two doing here?" Fū asked looking at them. When the two males heard her, they turned to face them and one of them smiled.

"Fū, it's good to see that you're well," The elderly male said looking at her. Fū wasn't expecting this; she wasn't used to anyone besides Naruto being nice to her.

"Thanks, now back to my question. What are you two doing here?" Fū asked looking at them.

"Well, we need to talk to Naruto. Both of us have something we want to discuss with him," Kakashi said looking at the two in front of him.

"Oh. Okay then," Fū said looking at them.

"I'll go first, Fū you actually need to be here for this," Kakashi said looking at her.

"Um...okay," Fū said looking at him. When she said this, Fū sat down on the seat across from them and Naruto sat beside her.

"Well Fū, I don't blame Naruto for not telling you sooner. Chances are he didn't know until today, however, I believe that you have the right to know. I also ask that you don't think any differently of him because of it," Kakashi said looking at her. He didn't know why he asked the last part of his sentence to her, but he thought it was the right thing to say.

"Okay then. What is it," Fū asked looking at them.

"Naruto . . . like yourself . . . is a Jinchuuriki. You probably don't remember because you were unconscious at the time. However he used his Tailed Beast's power when he was fighting with our attackers," Kakashi said looking at her. Fū was surprised to hear this and looked at Naruto. She now understood why he had left the village he was born in.

Fū turned her head to look at Naruto and saw that he was looking a little bit nervous. When she saw this, she placed her hands on Naruto's causing the blonde to look at her. "Naruto it's alright," Fū said looking at the male. When she said this, Naruto smiled and looked at the two males that were in front of him.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Sai?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I would actually like to speak with you in private Naruto," Sai said looking at him. Naruto didn't know why, but he didn't like the way Sai was talking to him. He may be smiling, but something about his smile seemed... off to him.

"Um...okay then," Naruto said as he got up from his seat and followed Sai. The two went into the kitchen and Naruto looked at him. "So what is it you wanted Sai?" Naruto asked looking at him. When Naruto asked this Sai pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him.

"This year the Chūnin Exams will be held in Konohagakure. I would very much like to see you there. You are an interesting character that shows a lot of promise. I want to see you there so that the both of us can move up in the ranks," Sai said looking at Naruto. Naruto once again having a problem with the way Sai was talking.

However, despite his natural instinct, he took the piece of paper from Sai. "I'm not sure if the three of us are ready yet, but I'll consider the idea," Naruto said looking at Sai. When Naruto said this, Sai once again smiled causing Naruto to have an uneasy feeling. Sai then turned and left the room. When he did Naruto followed behind him and looked at the two that were in the room.

Naruto watched as the two left his house when they did Naruto turned his attention to Fū and she smiled. "So, you're like me?" She asked looking at him. Naruto nodded when she asked this and Fū walked over to him. "Then that just means I have another reason to love you. You're the only one who can have any idea about what I've been through," She said looking at Naruto.

When Naruto heard this he felt his face heat up slightly. He still wasn't used to hearing Fū say things like that to him. He didn't mind it of course but it still managed to make him uncomfortable. Naruto then opened the door and looked at Fū. "Want to go and find Shiro and Gorou? I'm sure they want to know how you're doing as well," Naruto said looking at the female in front of him.

Fū nodded when Naruto asked this and the two walked outside. The first place they went was Shiro's house. However when they knocked on the door, they found that he wasn't home. The two looked at each other in confusion until Fu spoke up, "Maybe they've already gone to the training grounds?" Fu suggested looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, that makes sense. After all, they haven't exactly heard anything from us for some time now. I'd imagine that Gorou's been training Shiro this entire time," Naruto said looking at Fu. The two then turned around and started to head towards the training grounds that their team always met at. However as the two got closer and closer they started to hear yelling.

At first, the two thought that they were hearing things however as the two progressed, it became increasingly clear that they were not just hearing things. When they were finally able to see the two of them, they decided to just stay out of the way for now and watch what was unfolding in front of them.

"Please just calm down Shiro," Gorou said looking at the young white-haired male in front of him.

"Calm down _? CALM DOWN?! YOU DISAPPEARED FOR MORE THAN EIGHT YEARS! I SPENT ALMOST HALF OF MY SHARE OF THE FAMILY FORTUNE LOOKING FOR YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU KNEW I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU THE ENTIRE TIME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS LET ME KNOW THAT YOU WERE ALRIGHT! YOU WERE ONE OF THE ONLY REASONS I BECAME A SHINOBI TO BEGIN WITH! I WANTED TO FIND YOU! FATHER AND MOTHER MAY NOT CARE ABOUT YOU, BUT I DO!_ " Shiro said looking at the taller male in front of him.

"Shiro, I understand you're upset with me but if you don't calm down then-" Gorou began only to get cut off by Shiro. Naruto and Fū couldn't see what had happened to Shiro because of how far away they were but Gorou could see that Shiro's usually blue eyes had turned a brilliant golden color.

 _"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! DID YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! DID YOU EVEN CARE? OR WERE YOU JUST CONCERNED ABOUT STUFFING YOU FACE FULL OF SAKE?!"_ Shiro shouted, looking at the male in front of him. Gorou tried to place a hand on Shiro's shoulder but when he did Shiro slapped it away. Gorou didn't let it show, but the slap that Shiro had just given him felt more like a boulder was just smashed into his arm.

Shiro then backed up and when he regained his balance, he slammed his foot on the ground. When Shiro did Naruto and Fū both felt the ground beneath them shake slightly. For a few moments, everything was silent. Shiro then turned around and started to run in another direction. Naruto and Fū were both surprised to see how fast Shiro was running seeing as how he had never run that fast before.

Naruto and Fū then walked up to Gorou. "Is everything alright?" Naruto asked looking at the elderly man in front of him.

"No, while Fū was in the hospital, Shiro found out something that I wanted to keep hidden from him for a little bit longer," Gorou said looking at him.

"What would that be?" Fū asked looking at Gorou. When she asked this, the elder man sighed and looked at Fū.

"It's a long story. I'll tell the two of you later when I have some free time on my hands. For now, I'm going to go look for Shiro," Gorou said as he started to walk away. When he did, Naruto and Fū looked at each other.

"Do you think if we went and found Shiro he'd tell us what's going on?" Naruto asked looking at Fū.

"I'm not sure if he'll tell us what's wrong, but if nothing else we can go and see if there's anything we can do for him," Fū said looking at Naruto. The two then started to walk back into the village and when they did they went to Shiro's house. When they knocked, they found that Shiro once again wasn't home.

"I told you he wasn't going to be home," Fū said looking at the blonde in front of her.

"I know, but it was worth a shot," Naruto said looking at her. The two then started to walk down the streets. "So where do you think he went?" Naruto asked looking the green haired girl beside him.

"I don't know . . . maybe he went to the park? He seems to like spending time outside. Apart from that, I always see him at the park when I'm walking around," Fū said looking at him.

"Alright. Then that's the first place we'll try," Naruto said looking at Fū. The two then started to make their way towards the park. When they arrived, they both found that Shiro was at the edge of the dock. The two smiled seeing Shiro, however Fu was smiling for two reasons. The first was that they had found Shiro, and the second was that this was the place that she had first met Naruto.

To think she would never have met Naruto if she hadn't seen him here alone with a fox. 'I wonder what happened to that fox?' Fu thought to herself as she looked at Shiro. "Hey Shiro. Is something wrong?" Fū asked approaching the boy. When Shiro heard this he turned around and looked at his two teammates in front of him.

"It's Gorou," Shiro said looking at them.

"What about him?" Fū asked looking at Shiro.

"It's everything. He's been lying to me this entire time," Shiro said looking at her. The two then sat down on either side of Shiro and Naruto looked at the boy in front of him.

"Care to start from the beginning?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Well, first I guess I should say that Gorou is my uncle. He used to visit me and my father all the time. Then one day he just stopped coming. I didn't receive any letters, or even hear mother and father talking about him. He just stopped, unlike my family I actually care about him. When I was young, he was my idol. He would tell me about everything he did as a Shinobi, and I just thought he was amazing. The only reason I became a Shinobi was to be like him. I not only wanted to be like him, but when he went missing I wanted to find him more than anything," Shiro said looking at them.

"Wow, that sounds-" Fū began only for a voice to cut her off halfway through.

"Like half of the story," Gorou said approaching them. The three then turned around to look at him. However when Shiro saw him, his eyes once again turned from a blue color to a golden color.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked looking at him. He was still angry, but because he was on a dock and didn't want to accidentally destroy it, he acted calmly.

"The reason I stopped coming around was because of my brother," Gorou said looking at Shiro.

"Father? What does he have to do with any of this?" Shiro asked looking at Gorou.

"After he heard that you wanted to become a Shinobi like me, he completely cut off my access to you. Even going as far as to have bodyguards keep me from talking to you. As for all the money you invested in finding me, well . . . I'm sure you must have been a little curious as to why none of them ever tried talking to any of the other Shinobi? You may have been paying them to find me but your father . . . my brother . . . was paying them even more so that they wouldn't look for me," Gorou said looking at him.

"Why would he do that?" Shiro asked looking at Gorou. When he asked this, his eyes turned back to their usual blue color.

"Because you inherited something he didn't. This was also the main reason he has resented me for most of my life," Gorou said looking at Shiro.

"Really? What is it?" Shiro asked looking at Gorou. When he asked this, Gorou knelt down so that Shiro could look at him in the eyes. "You inherited our bloodline," Gorou said as his eyes turned yellow. "He on the other hand didn't inherit this bloodline, we did. I can't really say why he wanted it so much, but when he found out you had it, he cut off my access to you," Gorou said looking at him.

"I don't understand," Shiro said looking at the elderly man in front of him.

"I'll explain more when we get home," Gorou said looking at his nephew. Shiro then got up and the other two also got up from the dock. "I'll tell the two of you the rest of the story later. Right now we need to go home, it's starting to get late," Gorou said looking at the two in front of him. The two in front of him nodded and they all left the park. When they reached the entrance they each went in different directions.

Gorou and Shiro heading towards Shiro's house and Naruto and Fū heading towards their house. When they arrived home Naruto looked at Fū "Well, seems like Gorou was hiding something from us," Naruto said looking at her.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how Shiro feels. He must be confused," Fū said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, so what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked looking at Fū.

"I don't think we have much left but let's see what we can make," Fū said looking at Naruto.

* * *

At Konohagakure

Team Seven had just left the Hokage's office. Three of the four members of that team then started to head towards their respective homes. Sai, however, went somewhere else. Sai walked through the streets until he reached a random wall of Konohagakure. When he did, he started to walk alongside the wall until he reached a small house. Sai gave one of his fake smiles and went behind the house.

Sai then looked at the back of the house and reached into his pocket. Sai, for whatever reason, found himself a little disappointed with the house. It was barely big enough to even be considered a house. It looked more like an outpost than a house. It was seven feet tall and almost five feet wide. It barely had enough room for someone to live in, let alone entertain themselves.

Then again, Sai wasn't going inside the house, he was doing something else. As Sai was searching through his pocket he let out a slight chuckle. Sai then pulled out a piece of paper with kanji on it. Sai then looked around for a few seconds, making sure that no one was nearby or that they were following him. When he was certain no one was around, he placed the piece of paper on the wall and started to channel chakra to it.

When he did a door outlined in chakra then opened and revealed a set of stairs. Sai's smile grew slightly seeing this and he peeled the piece of paper off the wall. When he did, he walked through the door as it started to slowly close behind him. While he was walking down the stairs, he found that it was starting to get easier to see.

He eventually came to a room where he was able to see and saw someone wearing a mask looking at him. "Agent Sai has your objective been complete?" The masked person asked looking at him.

"Yes, my objective has been completed," Sai said looking at the man in front of him.

"Please follow me. Lord Danzo would like to speak with you," The male said turning around. When he said this, Sai started to follow him, remaining completely quiet until he reached a door. The male then opened the door for Sai and he walked in. When he did, he saw Danzo behind a desk looking at him.

"Seeing that you're here, I take it your mission was a success?" Danzo asked looking at Sai.

"Yes, I was able to locate Naruto Uzumaki," Sai reported looking at him.

"So he is in Takigakure. Are you sure that it's the Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure?" Danzo asked looking at him.

"Yes, he matches the description you gave me. He has spiky blonde sun kissed hair, sky blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. If that wasn't enough evidence then I was also fortunate enough to see him use the Kyuubi's chakra," Sai said looking at the elderly man in front of him.

"Well, then that's good to know, how is his social standing?" Sai asked looking at him.

"From what I've seen, he has two friends that care for him as well as a teacher who also cares for him. I have also concluded that he is good friends with the Kage of that village," Sai said looking at him.

"Well then, it sounds like abducting him may prove to be a challenge," Danzo said looking at the younger male in front of him.

"Not as difficult as you may think. I gave Naruto an invitation to this years Chūnin Exams in hopes that he would attend. If he does, then it will only be his two friends and him. This'll give us the perfect opportunity to abduct him and use him however you see fit," Sai said looking at Danzo. Danzo smiled hearing this and looked at Sai.

"That's good to hear Sai. You did an excellent job, now you better go get some rest," Danzo said looking at him. Sai nodded and left the room. When he was gone Danzo smiled and began to chuckle to himself. 'I can't believe my luck. Not only was he able to locate Naruto but he was also able to convince him to come to the Chūnin Exams. Who knows? If everything goes according to plan, then I may just get my ultimate weapon after all,' Danzo thought to himself.

* * *

 **Alright guys here's the next chapter. Like usual please leave a review and let me know what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer it at the begging of the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so first off I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this update but here it is. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and again sorry for the long wait for this update. This chapter is just filler I guess and if you want a reason as to why this chapter took so long to upload I will have a reason in the authors note. I hope you all enjoy and sorry if it's a little short.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 12: The Chunin Exam**

* * *

he three young members that formed Taki's Team Twelve were currently walking down the streets. "So, what did Sai want to talk to you about?" Fū asked looking at the blonde beside her.

"Sai? Wasn't that the name of one of the guys from Konoha?" Shiro asked looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, he wanted to invite me to this years Chūnin Exams. Apparently this year, it's being held in Konoha and he wanted me to come," Naruto said looking at the white haired male in front of him.

"Really? Well, that's nice of him I guess," Fū said looking at the blonde beside her.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I'm not sure if we should go or not. What do you think?" Naruto asked looking at the two beside him. Fū looked at Naruto she could tell that he was uncomfortable with the idea of returning to Konoha and didn't want him to return unless he wanted to. Fū was about to speak, however to her surprise, Shiro was the first to speak.

"I don't think this is the time to be thinking about that. We have training right now, so I think we should wait until after training to decide," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him.

"I guess Shiro's right. After all, Sensei said he had something important to show us today," Fū said looking at the two males in front of her.

"Yeah, so we'll talk about this after we get done training," The blonde said with a smile on his face.

The three then walked to the place where Gorou had first tested them. They saw the male standing against a tree with a sake bottle in his hand. However, to their surprise, the bottle hadn't been opened and by looking at the male, it looked like he hadn't been drinking. When the three reached the male he looked at them and sighed.

"Glad to see that the three of you are here early like I asked," Gorou said looking at them he then placed his hand on the tree and then looked at them. "Today, I'm going to show you a few chakra control exercises. I planned on showing the three of you this yesterday, but as I found out yesterday it's difficult to control your chakra when you've been drinking," the male said looking at them.

"Okay, so what are you going to show us?" Naruto asked looking at the older male in front of him. When Gorou heard this, he smiled and looked to the tree beside him. He then placed his hands together and then separated them. Gorou then placed his foot on the tree and to the three's surprise, he started to walk up the tree.

"How are you doing that?" Shiro asked looking at the older man in front of him. When he asked this Gorou walked down the tree and looked at them.

"It's a simple chakra control exercise. Move chakra to the bottom of your feet and use the chakra to stick to the tree. When you have mastered this exercise I'll move you up to the next level of this exercise then after that the final level of this exercise," Gorou said looking at the three in front of him. Naruto was the first to try.

He concentrated some chakra to the soles of his shoes and started to slowly walk up the tree. Naruto smiled when he was halfway up the tree however his smile soon faded when he heard a loud crack and was forced off the tree.

Gorou chuckled slightly seeing this and looked at the male. 'He was doing good at first but at the end used to much chakra and was launched off the tree,' Gorou thought looking at Naruto.

Gorou then turned his attention to his nephew and saw him walking up the tree like Naruto had done. However, unlike Naruto, he watched as Shiro instead of being launched off the tree instead slipped and fell down. 'Again, he had it at first, but in the end let it slip to just under enough to stick to the tree,' Gorou thought as he turned his attention to Fū.

He then watched as she walked up the tree and like Naruto, used too much chakra and was pushed off the tree. 'Seems like she's having the same problem as Naruto. Well at least none of them are naturals at this, however, I do have one concern,' Gorou thought as he once again turned his attention back to his nephew.

'Shiro's not a jinchuuriki like Naruto and Fu are. So his chakra reserves will be drained a lot quicker than theirs will. He'll be drained while they could keep going for possibly hours. Not only that but he'll have to have good chakra control for our bloodline. If he's not in control when he uses it then there's a good chance that he could destroy his entire body or maybe...' Gorou thought as he looked at the white haired male in front of him.

Gorou then sighed and looked up at the sky. 'I forgot how easy it is to relax when I haven't been drinking,' Gorou thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes. However, he was forced to open his eyes once again when he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to see that both Naruto and Fū were looking at him.

"Have you mastered the first exercise?" Gorou asked looking at the two in front of him.

"Yes sensei," Fū said looking at the older male in front of her.

"Then follow me and we'll move onto the next exercise," Gorou said looking at the young couple in front of him.

"Actually, we were hoping that we could leave early," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him.

"What?" Gorou asked a little confused. He then looked at the two with a curious expression and Naruto started to explain.

"Well, today I planned on taking Fū out somewhere. I've been wanting to take her out for a while now and I-" The blonde began only to get cut off by Gorou.

"That's enough I get the picture. Yes the two of you can leave. We'll just start on the next exercise tomorrow," The gray haired male said looking at the two in front of him. When he did, the two smiled and started to run towards the village.

"Thanks Sensei!" the two said in unison as they continued to run.

Gorou sighed seeing the two of them and then looked towards the trees to see that Shiro was laying on the ground out of breath and exhausted.

'It's just like I thought. The two of them didn't seem exhausted in the slightest but Shiro seems to have reached his limit,' Gorou thought looking at the male. He then watched as the male got up and looked at the tree. 'But it seems like he's determined to not fall behind them. I don't think he'll notice if I disappear for a little bit,' Gorou thought as he Shunshined away.

Shiro however panted and looked at the tree. He then slowly got to his knees and looked at the tree and then without warning ran towards the tree. He attempted to run up the tree however his chakra was so low that his feet didn't even stick to the truck. Shiro fell down and slowly sat up. He looked at the tree and then sighed.

'I have to get this before the day is over,' Shiro thought to himself as he ran towards the tree. However unknown to him his chakra was very low. So low in fact that when he tried to run up the tree he didn't have enough chakra to stick to the tree. The male then fell down and slowly sat up. He looked at the tree and sighed. "Just one more try," Shiro said as he tried to force himself onto his feet.

When he did, the male's chakra once again started to deplete itself eventually the white-haired males chakra became so low that his body stopped moving. Shiro looked at his hand and tried to move but nothing happened. Shiro then relaxed and smiled. 'Maybe I should relax just a bit,' Shiro thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

With Naruto and Fū

The two were walking down the streets of Taki with their hands locked together. Fū then looked at Naruto with a curious expression on her face. "So where are we going?" Fū asked looking at Naruto.

"I'm taking you to the place that we first met," Naruto said with a smile on his face. When he said this Fū smiled and the two began to walk towards the Takigakure Park. When they got there they started to walk towards the lake. They then started to walk alongside the lake until they reached the dock where they had first met. The two then walked to the edge of the dock and Naruto looked at Fū.

"So Naruto why did you bring me here?" Fū asked looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Well," Naruto began looking at her. "I originally wanted to take you to a restaurant where we could get something nice to eat, but no one would serve us. So I started to think about different things that we could do together. However, no matter what came to mind for one reason or another I couldn't do it. Then a thought came to mind and that lead me here with you," The blonde said looking at her.

"What thought was that?" Fū asked looking at the blonde male in front of her. When Fū asked this, Naruto took both of her hands in his and looked at the female in front of him.

Naruto's face then turned a little red and he looked at her. "How important you are to me," Naruto said looking at her.

When he said this Fū's face turned as red as his and Naruto began to look at the ground.

"I don't think about it that often, but Fū you're really important to me. Believe it or not, I have loved you for a long time. I didn't realize it back then but now I know that even back then when we were young kids that I was in love with you," Naruto said as he raised his head to look at her.

"I've loved you for a long time. I'm truly glad that I met you because if I had done one thing different that day, I never would have met you. You were the first person that treated me like I was a normal person. You were the first person to ever show me so much kindness in such a short amount of time. You when no one else would choose to treat me like I was a normal person. Even when you knew I was going to cause problems for you, you stayed with me anyway," Naruto said looking at her.

Naruto then started to look at the ground trying to hide his embarrassed face. "There have been a few times when I try to picture what my life would be like without you and you'll never guess what comes to mind when I do," Naruto said looking at Fū. It was quite for a few seconds before Naruto started to speak again.

"Fū, every time I try to think about what my life would be like without you, nothing ever comes to mind," Naruto said as he once again looked up at Fū. When he did he saw that a few tears were building up in her eyes. When he saw this, he reached up and began to gently wipe them away.

"Fū, I know I won't be able to do the most amazing things for you and I know I won't be able to give you the greatest life, but I love you. I have loved you for a long time and I want you to know that no matter what happens, my heart will always belong to you," Naruto said looking at Fū. When he said this Fu smiled and hugged him.

Naruto was taken back a bit but smiled and wrapped his arms around Fū. "I love you too Naruto, and I feel the exact same way about you," Fū said quietly into his ear. Naruto smiled hearing this and pulled her a little closer to him. Fū then pulled away slightly and looked at Naruto before connecting their lips together. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and the two were connected for a while before they separated.

Naruto then sat at the edge of the dock with his legs hanging off the dock slightly. Fū then smiled and sat in front of Naruto. When she did, Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and let her lean against him. Naruto then placed his head on her shoulder and the two looked at the lake just enjoying each other's company.

When dusk was just beginning to set in, Fū sighed and stood up. She then looked at the blonde that was still sitting down and offered him a hand.

"We promised Shiro that we'd meet him at his house remember," Fū said looking at Naruto. The blonde, like his counterpart sighed hearing this and accepted her hand standing up.

"Well, let's hurry up. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting," Naruto said looking at Fū. The green haired female nodded slightly hearing this and the two started to walk towards the house that they had learned Shiro lived in.

When they got there, Naruto knocked on the door a few times and the door opened. Shiro looked at them and sighed.

"Please come in. I'd like to talk to the two of you about something," Shiro said looking at them. When he said this the two walked into the house. When they did, the two took a seat next to each other and Shiro sat down and looked at them.

"So what do you want to talk about Shiro?" Naruto asked looking at the white haired male in front of him.

"It's about what you said this morning. About whether or not we should go to the Chunin exams," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. When he said this, Naruto almost immediately tensed up and looked at him. Fū could tell how nervous Naruto was and looked at Shiro. She saw that he was looking down and that she couldn't see how uncomfortable Naruto was.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked looking at the white haired male in front of him. Fū was a little surprised to hear Naruto ask this since she knew how much he didn't want to return to Konoha. 'We can't go there. Shinobi from Konoha have come here to try and kidnap him before. If we go there it'd just make him a huge target. I have to talk Shiro out of going,' Fū thought as she looked at the blonde beside her.

Fū then turned her attention to Shiro. "Shiro please listen. About the Chūnin Exams, I honestly think that-" Fu began only to get cut off by Shiro.

"I don't think we should go," Shiro said looking at the two. Both Fū and Naruto were relieved to hear this, however, the green haired female was curious as to why he didn't want to go.

"Mind if I ask why?" Fū asked looking at the white haired male beside her.

"It's from what I heard Naruto say. Something just seems off. According to Naruto, Sai said he wanted to see "Naruto" there, he said he'd be happy if "Naruto" went to Konoha. Why would he just want Naruto there? Something about that just seems off to me," Shiro said looking at the two. The blonde he was with hadn't thought about it until now, but he realized that Shiro was right.

The way Sai worded what he said made him realize that he didn't want to the rest of the team there. Sai didn't care if they went to Konoha or not he just wanted him there.

Shiro then once again spoke bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. "I think it's obvious that I'd just be a liability to the two of you. From what I've seen, the two of you are at the moment far above my level so I'd rather have more time before trying to pass the Chunin Exams," Shiro said looking at the two beside him.

"You're not a liability to us, you're our friend," Naruto said looking at Shiro.

"Shiro if we went, you wouldn't weigh us down. After all, you're part of the team too and we'd never leave you behind. Right Fū?" Naruto asked looking at the green haired female beside him.

"Yeah Shiro, you shouldn't put yourself down like that," Fū said looking at the white haired male in front of her.

"I'm not trying to put myself down, it's just facts. Think about it. Both of you were able to move on to the second stage of the chakra control exercise before the day was over and I'm still stuck on the first stage. Then a few weeks ago, when we were sent to protect the heroes water, Fū was strong enough to go head-to-head with a Jōnin level Nuke-nin that had drunk the heroes water and Naruto was strong enough to beat him," Shiro said looking at them. The two became quiet hearing this and looked at the male in front of them.

Shiro then sighed and looked at the two of them. "Like I said, I'm not trying to put myself down, but at the moment if we went to the Chūnin Exams, I'd just slow the two of you down. So I just want another year to train is all. By then, I should have my bloodline under control and I might be at your level. Until then, I'd just like some more time to catch up to the two of you," Shiro said looking at the two of them.

The two were quiet until Naruto smiled hearing this and looked at him. "If that's what you want then I don't have a problem with it. You can take as long as you need and then when you think you're ready, we'll take the Chūnin Exams and all pass together," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him.

"Yeah! No way are we letting anyone break up Taki's Team Twelve," Fū agreed with a smile on her face. When Shiro heard this, he smiled and looked at them.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me," Shiro said looking at them. When he said this Naruto and Fū stood up with a smile.

"Well not to be rude, but we better get going. It's getting pretty late," Naruto said looking at Shiro.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow Shiro," Fu said as the two walked out of the house and started to walk down the street. Shiro looked at them for a moment and then smiled.

'For the two of you. I have to get stronger. I promise that Team Twelve will not break up anytime soon,' Shiro thought to himself as he shut his door.

* * *

 **Alright everyone so the reason this took so long was actually because I was having a really hard time deciding what I wanted to do with the story. I couldn't decide on if I wanted them to go to Konoha to compete in the Chunin exam or if I wanted them to stay in Taki and skip the Chunin exam. It honestly was really hard choice for me. So that's why it took me so long to update this story and I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. Anyway I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you think and if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I'm back and here with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait for the update and I know I keep saying this but I'll try to have the next update up soon. This chapter is a little short and I have a reason for that and it will be revealed in the next Chapter. Anyway I hope all of you understand and hopefully you aren't to mad about this. That being said let's get straight into the chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

 **Chapter 13: News**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets of Taki. However, as he was walking, he noticed that the streets were less crowded than usual. Well, at least in terms of the Shinobi that were walking through the streets. There weren't as many as he'd usually expect to see.

The blonde saw a familiar figure in front of him and walked up to him.

"Hey Gorou? Where is everyone?" Naruto asked looking at the elderly male in front of him.

"Um . . . I'm not sure; I think Shiro's out looking for something in the stores and I think Fū's training," Gorou said looking at the blonde male in front of him.

"No, I don't mean them, I mean the other shinobi of Taki. There's usually more around here than there are today," Naruto said looking at Gorou.

"Oh, I think they were sent to Konoha," Gorou said looking at Naruto. The blonde was more than a little shocked to hear this and looked at the elderly male in front of him.

"K-Konoha? Why?" Naruto asked looking at Gorou.

"Apparently something went wrong during the Chunin exams, and most of the village was destroyed. They offered to pay Taki if we sent some shinobi to help with the clean up. I'm pretty sure that the reason we were sent is because . . . well . . . it's Konoha. And well . . . you know," Gorou said looking at the male in front of him.

Naruto nodded hearing this and once again began to walk down the streets.

"Oh, but before I go, do you know which store Shiro is at?" Naruto asked looking at Gorou.

"He's at a book store. Although I'm not sure which one. You should probably try all of them just in case," Gorou said looking at Naruto.

When the blonde heard this, he nodded and began to walk down the streets. Naruto then walked to what he thought was the closest book store and walked inside. When he did, he noticed that the female behind the counter gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled about being here either. Tell me, did a young boy with white hair and blue come in today?" Naruto asked looking at the female in front of him.

"Yeah, he came in and said he was looking for some book. I told him we didn't have it and he left," The female said looking at Naruto.

When she said this Naruto nodded and walked out of the building. Naruto then once again began to walk down the streets onto the next book store but stopped, seeing the male that he was looking for.

"Hey Shiro!" Naruto called out to the male. When he said this, the male turned and looked at the blonde Uzumaki.

"Oh? Hey Naruto, what's up?" Shiro asked looking at the male in front of him. Naruto was about to speak however stopped himself when he saw the small book that Shiro was holding.

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Oh it's a book with all the known Taki Kekkei Genkai in it. I was hoping that reading it would give me a better idea of how my family's works," Shiro said in response to the male in front of him.

"Oh, that's cool," Naruto said looking at Shiro.

"Yeah...I guess. Anyway, what did you need?" Shiro asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Oh yeah! About that, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I guess it depends on what it is," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him.

When Shiro asked this, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. Shiro sighed seeing this and took the scroll from Naruto then read it.

When Shiro was finished reading the scroll he closed it and looked at Naruto. "Yeah, I can do that. It shouldn't be too hard. When do you need it done?" Shiro asked looking at Naruto.

"Oh . . . Uh . . . whenever is fine," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him.

"Okay, I'll let you know when the arrangements have been made. Is there anything else you need?" Shiro asked looking at the blonde male in front of him.

"Can you buy something for me?" Naruto asked looking at the male.

"No," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him.

"Oh no I didn't mean- here let me explain. I was going to do some training with Fū later, and I was going to buy some chakra paper. However, I know that if I go in and ask for it, they're going to charge me a lot more than what it's actually worth. So I was hoping I could give you the money and that you could buy it for me," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him.

Shiro sighed again hearing this and looked at the male in front of him. "Do you have the Ryo?" Shiro asked looking at the male in front of him.

Naruto nodded when Shiro asked this and reached into his pocket to pull out the amount of Ryo needed. When he did, Shiro began to walk down the street.

The two then arrived at the weapons shop and Naruto stayed outside of the building whilst Shiro walked in.

It was only a few minutes before Shiro walked out of the building. When he did, he handed him the two pieces of paper and Naruto smiled. "Thanks Shiro," Naruto said giving the male in front of him a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Please try not to bother me with something this tedious again," Shiro said as he began to walk down the streets.

"Thanks Shiro! I'll be sure to repay the favor someday," Naruto shouted over to the male. Before Shiro had the chance to say anything, Naruto began to run down the streets.

"Repay the favor? . . . Why, they're just pieces of paper?" Shiro wondered as he turned and began to walk down the streets. As he walked away Naruto smiled continuing to walk down the streets towards the training ground that his team usually went to. When he arrived he saw the girl that he had come to love training with.

"Hey, Fū!" Naruto called out as he ran up to the girl. When he did Fū turned to look at him and smiled.

"Heya Naruto! Did ya bring them?" Fū asked looking at Naruto.

As she asked this, the blonde nodded and pulled out two small pieces of paper. Fū smiled seeing this and extended her hand. When she did, Naruto handed her a piece of paper and the two sat down.

"Okay so if it burns it's fire, if it gets wet it's water, turn it to dust it's earth, if it tears it's air, and if it crumbles it's lightning," Fū said looking at the blonde in front of her.

Naruto nodded and the two held up their pieces of paper. "I'll go first," Naruto said looking at his friend. When he said this, Fū nodded and Naruto looked at his piece of paper before beginning to pour a slight amount of chakra into it.

When he did the piece of paper tore into two halves. "So it's wind," Naruto said looking at the paper. Fū nodded when he said this and then looked at her piece of paper.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Fū said as she began to pour chakra into the piece of paper that she had. When she did the paper became wet and started to drip.

"So your affinity is water?" Naruto asked looking at the female in front of him. When he asked this Fū nodded and stood up.

"It's not a lot at the moment, but it's something to start with," Fū said looking at the male in front of her. When she said this, the two stood up and looked at each other.

"We can start working on our elements tomorrow. For now, I think regular sparring should be enough," Fū said looking at the male in front of her. When she said this Naruto nodded and pulled out a kunai; ready for action.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Naruto said with a smirk. Fū pulled out her own kunai and readied herself. The two then ran towards each other and their kunai met. As the two continued their sparring session, they were unaware that there were two pairs of eyes watching them.

* * *

 **Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this rather short chapter. Like I said I know it's short and I do have a reason for that, and I will tell you all in the next chapter. Anyway like usual please tell me what you thought of this chapter and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them in the next Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I'm back and here with another chapter. Anyway the reason that the last chapter was so short was because I didn't feel like writing the fight scene. I actually have a really hard time writing fight scenes, compared to writing other parts of the story. So that's why the last chapter was so short. Anyway this chapter should be it's usual length and I also want to apologize for how long it takes to update this story however in a few weeks I should be done with school so you can expect more frequent updates from me. I will also start taking on requests and certain challenges.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 ** _BETAREAD BY:_**

 **Chapter 14: Hard choices**

* * *

Naruto and Fū had just finished their sparring session. Both were panting and covered in sweat from their exchange. "I give the win to you," Naruto said looking at Fū.

"Thanks," Fū said gratefully, looking at the male in front of her. When she said this, Naruto smiled and began to walk over to her. "Let's go. I'm sure that the others are waiting for us," Fū said, looking at the male in front of her. When she said this Naruto nodded and the two began to leave. When they did, they heard some noise and looked towards the source to see two familiar figures looking at them.

Shiro and Gorou were staring at the two. "Shiro, Gorou, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked looking at the two in front of him.

"Shibuki asked us to come find you. He wanted to speak to the two of you," Gorou said looking at the two in front of him. Naruto and Fū were both a little curious hearing this but didn't question it and looked at the two in front of them.

"Okay, well then let's go," Fū said looking at the two in front of her. When she said this the others nodded and they began to head towards Shibuki's office.

"So any idea what he wants to talk to us about?" Naruto asked looking at Shiro.

"No, uncle wouldn't tell me anything about what he wants. So your guess is as good as mine," Shiro said looking at Naruto. When he did the two became a bit more nervous.

When they reached Shibuki's office Gorou looked at the three and sighed. "You three should go in. I'll . . . I'll wait for you out here," Gorou said looking at the three in front of him.

When he said this they entered the room and Gorou sighed as he took out a small bottle from his jacket and took a drink from it. "Wish it could've been different," Gorou said as he began to walk away from the office. As he did the three stood in front of the male leader known as Shibuki.

"You wanted to see us," Fū asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Indeed," Shibuki said looking at the three in front of him. He was quiet for a moment before he took a breath and looked at two of the three. "Naruto, Fū, a week ago, I received word of an organization known as the Akatsuki. Have you heard of them?" Shibuki asked looking at the three in front of him.

"Yeah, they're something like a criminal organization," Shiro said looking at Shibuki. The male nodded hearing this and looked at the three.

"That's correct, however, we have also recently received word that they are also trying to locate the Bijū as well as their Jinchūriki," Shibuki said looking at them.

"So they're looking for us?" Naruto asked looking at Shibuki.

"Maybe, not yet, but eventually they will be. Which means that it's only a matter of time before they come here and try to abduct the two of you," Shibuki said looking at the two in front of him.

"So what are we going to do?" Fū asked looking at the male in front of her. When she asked this the male's expression darkened slightly. "Shibuki?" The female questioned looking at the male in front of her.

"Like I said, I obtained this information about a week ago and have been thinking about what to do since. However the conclusion that I came to wasn't a good one," Shibuki said looking at the two. The male was trying to stay as stoic as possible, but the three in front of him could hear the sadness in his voice. "Naruto, Fū . . . I must ask that you leave the village of Takigakure at once," Shibuki said trying to avoid eye contact with the figures in front of him.

Naruto and Fū were both quiet hearing this and looked at the male in front of them. "You're kidding right?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him. Shibuki shook his head hearing this and looked up at the two.

"I wish I was kidding, but we're a small village with a small number of Shinobi. We couldn't possibly handle an attack from the Akatsuki, they'd kill almost everyone in the village. I figured with the two of you gone, we wouldn't suffer a loss like that. Plus the two of you would have a better chance of survival if the Akatsuki didn't know where the two of you were," Shibuki said looking at the two in front of him.

Naruto and Fū were quiet hearing this and looked at the male in shock. Shibuki then turned his attention to Shiro. "Now Shiro, the reason I called you to my office was to ask if you'd like to go with them," Shibuki asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Go with them?" Shiro asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Indeed, you see, most Genin level Shinobi are not allowed to be without a team, however, seeing as how this is a special case I may have to make an exception. If you choose to stay here I will be forced to assign you a new team and there's no guarantee that Gorou will remain your team leader," Shibuki said looking at the male in front of him. Shiro was quiet hearing this and then Shibuki continued.

"However I know that leaving this village probably won't be as difficult for you as for Naruto and Fū seeing as how you weren't born in this village. I also know that given your last name you probably already have a few connections that can help the three of you, that as well as a few assets that may prove useful for the three of you," Shibuki said looking at the male in front of him. Shiro almost immediately understood what the male was saying hearing this.

He didn't invite him here just to give him the choice if he wanted to go or not but he wanted Shiro to go with them. He wanted him to help them when they left the village so that they could have a better chance of surviving. "Sure. I'll go with them, but is there any chance that the three of us could one day return?" Shiro asked looking at the male in front of him.

When he asked this Shibuki closed his eyes for a moment and began to think to himself. When he opened his eyes he nodded and looked at the three in front of him. "I believe that there is the chance that the three of you could return one day," Shibuki said looking at the three in front of him. When he said this Naruto and Fū smiled and looked at their teammate.

"Thanks, Shiro," Naruto said looking at the male.

"I wouldn't have you thank me, after all, it's because of me that you two have to leave the village. While it's true that the two of you could return some day that probably won't be for a while. I want the three of you to return when you're confident that you can defeat the Akatsuki. Remember, these are S-Rank Shinobi so you'll have to be strong before you can return," Shibuki said looking at the three in front of him.

"Understood, when do we have to leave Taki?" Shiro asked looking at Shibuki.

"You have three days, I'm sorry to say, but that's the best I can do," Shibuki said looking at the three in front of him. When he said this, the three turned around and began to leave his office. When they did, Shibuki sighed and looked out his window and waited for the figures to leave. "I really am sorry about this, I just wish that there was more that I could do. But for what it's worth I do look forward to the day that you'll return," Shibuki said more to himself than to anyone else.

He watched as the three walked down the street talking to each other and sighed and walked back to his desk. Unknown to him the three that he had just been watching were talking about when they should leave Taki. "So when do you think we should leave?" Naruto asked looking at the two beside him.

"I say tomorrow morning, it'll give us enough time to get everything we have ready so we can leave," Fū said looking at the two males in front of her.

"How about tomorrow night instead of morning? It'll give us time to get everything ready like you said but it'll also give us enough time to gather a few more supplies that we might need as well as give me some time to make arrangements to help us with traveling. Do the two of you have anywhere in mind for when we leave?" Shiro asked looking at the two in front of him.

"Not at the moment, what about you Fū?" Naruto asked looking at the female beside him.

"No, so I guess wherever is fine," Fū said looking at the male in front of her. Shiro nodded hearing this and the two continued to walk down the street. As they were walking, Naruto thought of what Shibuki had said in his office.

"Shiro, you weren't born in Taki were you?" Naruto questioned looking at the male.

"No I came here looking for Gorou. It's kind of a pain that the rest of my family had to tag along but it's nothing I couldn't deal with," Shiro said looking at Naruto. The blonde nodded hearing this and continued to walk down the streets.

"Hey, Shiro needless to say, we're going to be relying on you for Ryō for a while. So do you think that you have enough Ryō to support us while we're gone? I mean we could be gone for years before we come back," Fū said looking at the male in front of her.

"Yeah, three people should be no problem," Shiro said looking at the female.

"Shiro if you don't mind me asking just how much Ryō does your family have?" Fū asked looking at the male. When she asked this Shiro tensed up however a few moments passed and Shiro looked at the female.

"I knew this day was going to come eventually. Although to be honest I'm actually a little surprised you don't know that" Shiro said looking at the female in front of him. "The Ito's are pretty well known for being rich. However, most don't take the time to learn that much about us, but we're pretty wealthy. My family actually owns twenty-five percent of the world's currency," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him.

When he said this, the two stared at him shocked. "Yeah, that's about the reaction I expected," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him.

"Twenty-five percent?" Naruto asked looking at his friend in front of him.

"Yeah, it's a lot I know. So like I said, supporting just three people shouldn't be that hard even if we DO live better than most," Shiro said looking at the two.

"Y-yeah, I see what you mean," Fū said looking at the male in front of her. The three then continued down the streets until Naruto and Fū reached their home. When they did, Shiro looked at them and began to walk away.

Naruto and Fū both waved as they watched Shiro leave, not that he could see it. However, when the male was out of sight Fū looked at Naruto and sighed.

"I guess we better get ready," Fū said looking at Naruto. The blonde nodded when she said this and the two walked into their house.

When they did, the two walked to the room that they, at the moment were sharing, and the two began to pack a few items that they thought they would need.

"So where do you think we'll go?" Fū asked looking at her blonde friend.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter! As long as I get to stay with you," Naruto said looking at the green haired female.

It took the blonde a few seconds to realize what he had said and his face turned a little red. Fū, however, smiled hearing this and kissed the boy on the cheek.

"That's very nice of you to say," Fū said as she continued to pack what little she owned. Once the two were done, they looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, I guess the rest is up to Shiro," The blonde male said looking at Fū.

The green haired girl nodded hearing this, and they began to walk over to their bed. When they did, the two laid down beside each other and Naruto wrapped an arm around Fū.

"Tonight's the last night we'll get to spend in this house," Naruto said feeling a little sad knowing that he'd soon have to leave the house that he had made so many memories in.

"Yeah," Fū said as she thought about all the times that she had spent with Naruto in this very house. "But it's like Shibuki said, we might be able to return one day," Fū said looking at the male. She didn't really care much about returning to the village, but she had envisioned herself with Naruto several times in this house. So returning to this house was something that she wouldn't mind doing.

"Yeah, but it's like you said, at the moment all we can do is trust Shiro's judgment," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and slowly began to drift into darkness. However, unknown to the two, Shiro was still awake and planning everything for when they left tomorrow.

«With Shiro»

The white haired male was currently staring at a small scroll with several words already written on it. "Hmm," Shiro said aloud as he looked at the paper. "Fairbell is somewhat close to here but it's also pretty small. If someone were to look for us then they'd probably find us. Then again they're also supposed to be having some kind of festival soon so maybe finding us would be a little more difficult than usual," Shiro said aloud and more to himself than to anyone else. The male thought it over for a few seconds before he came to a conclusion and once again began to write on the paper.

When he was done he rolled up the scroll, bit his thumb, and began to perform several hand seals before he placed his hand on the table in front of him. When he did a rather large crow appeared and looked at the male. "Ah, Shiro-sama it is good to see you again. How may I be of service?" The bird asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I need you to take this to a man named Yorokobi in the town of Fairbell," Shiro said as he picked up the scroll in front of him.

"It shall be done," The crow said as he took the scroll from Shiro and began to fly away. Shiro sighed seeing this and walked over to his bed and began to lay down. When he did he, like the other members of his team, felt himself slowly drift off. Unknown to the white haired male, there had been someone on his roof listening to what he had said.

After he was certain that the crow could no longer see him, the male began to move away from the building and towards his own destination.

«With Naruto and Fū»

The two had just woken up and looked at each other. "Well, I guess we better stop by Shiro's house to see if he's awake yet," Fū said looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto said looking at Fū. The two then began to grab the bags that they had packed the previous night and walked out the door.

When they did, they saw the white haired boy standing beside their door's entrance.

"It's about time the two of you got up," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. When he said this the two smiled and looked at him.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked looking at Shiro. When he asked this Shiro reached behind him and pulled out two small round pouches shaped like frogs.

"Naruto, I want you to go to all the Shinobi tool shops and get anything you think we might need. Fū, I want you to go to some stores and buy as many scrolls as you can," Shiro said looking at the two figures in front of him.

"What about you?" Naruto asked looking at Shiro.

"I'm going to get some food; enough to hopefully last us until we get to Fairbell," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. When he said this the two nodded and opened the small Gama-chan's that they were given. When they did they saw that they were almost completely full of Ryō. Naruto's eyes widened slightly seeing this and looked at Shiro.

"Are you sure about this Shiro?" Naruto asked looking at the white haired male in front of him. "I mean with this much money, we could-" Naruto began only to get cut off by Shiro.

"Yes I'm sure, I've taken into account how likely the shop owners are to charge you extra. Even so, that should be more than enough to be sure that we get all the supplies that we need. Now I say we all meet in front of the gate when we're ready," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him.

When he said this, the other two nodded and the three began to go their separate ways. When they did, the blonde did what he was told and went into the first Shinobi tool shop he found and began to look around.

When he did he saw a male behind the counter. As soon as the male spotted Naruto his expression changed to one of anger and disgust. Naruto tried to ignore this and began to walk around the shop.

'If it's anything like when I left Konoha, then as soon as we leave Taki, people should stop looking at me and Fū like that,' Naruto thought as he began to pick up a few different items. When he took them to the male, he looked at everything that he bought and looked at Naruto. "That will be five thousand Ryō," The male said looking at the male.

Naruto mentally sighed hearing this and pulled out the Gama-chan that Shiro had given him. 'Well, I guess Shiro was right to worry about how much they'd charge us. That was only supposed to be five hundred Ryō, not five thousand,' Naruto thought as he pulled out the Ryō that the male had asked for. When he did the male took the money and looked at Naruto. "For an extra five hundred, we'll also seal it for you," The male said looking at Naruto. When he said this, Naruto thought about his offer for a second before he shook his head.

"That's not necessary," Naruto said looking at the male. When he said this the male nodded and Naruto picked up what he had bought and walked out of the store.

Naruto then started to head to the next store that he knew of. He continued to do this a few times finding something different at each store that the others didn't have. When he was done he looked at Gama-chan and noticed that it was almost empty. Naruto sighed seeing this and started to walk towards the entrance of Taki with everything that he had just bought.

When he arrived, he saw that Fū and Shiro were already there waiting for him. Shiro then looked at everything that Naruto was carrying and smiled. When he did, Naruto placed all of it down and looked at the two in front of him.

"Now what? I mean we can't carry all of this," Naruto said looking at the two in front of him.

"Apart from using some of the scrolls as notes, the main reason I had Fū get them was so that we could use them to seal away our supplies," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him.

"Do you know how to use Fūinjutsu?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Not to a major extent, but I know the basics," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him. When he said this, he unrolled two scrolls and started to make some markings on the paper. As Naruto watched, he found himself oddly captivated by the strange technique.

"Do you think you could show me sometime?" Naruto asked looking at Shiro.

"I don't think I'm the person to be teaching this. I only know the basics and to be honest I'm not very good at them. Although we can use what Ryō we had leftover from this and you can go to the library and buy a book about Fūinjutsu. Like I said, I'm not very good so I'm sure you have more than enough time," Shiro said looking at the blonde. When he said this, Naruto thought about his offer for a moment and nodded.

"Okay I'll do that. I'll try to make it quick," Naruto said looking at Shiro. When he said this Shiro nodded and Naruto began to run down the streets.

"You can go with him if you want," Shiro said looking at Fū. 'Plus it'll keep you from seeing how horrible I am at this,' Shiro thought to himself as he continued to draw on the paper. When he said this Fū nodded and followed behind Naruto.

The blonde continued down the streets until he reached the library. When he did, he walked in and began to look around the place. He walked towards the small section of the store that had scrolls. He then smiled as he found three scrolls on Fūinjutsu and picked them up. When he did, he also felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to see Fū staring at him and holding a scroll.

"I also found this one at the entrance. Apparently, no one's used this one for a while so it's really cheap," Fū said looking at Naruto.

When she said this, Naruto smiled and took the scroll from her.

"Thanks, Fū," Naruto said looking at the green haired girl in front of him. When he said this Fū nodded and the two began to walk up front. When they did, they saw a female reading a book.

"We'd like to buy these," Naruto said gaining the female's attention. When she looked up at the male, her expression changed seeing the two of them.

"Since it's the two of you and it'll get you out of here faster, you can just take them," The female said as she once again started to read the book in front of her.

When she said this, Naruto shrugged and walked out the door with the scrolls in hand. The two then began to head back towards the entrance.

As they arrived, they saw Shiro standing; ready to leave. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto said looking at the white haired male in front of him.

"I wasn't waiting long. I just finished sealing everything," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him.

"Well then I guess this is it," Naruto said as he turned towards the village to take one last look at it. Naruto then sighed as he turned around. The three then began to walk on the water that lead out of the village.

«With Jiraiya»

The white haired male was just beginning to awaken from his previous night.

As he did, he began to stretch and let out a rather tired yawn. Once the man left the house that he had been staying in, he looked up at the sky and smiled slightly. He was about to walk through the streets, but stopped when he saw one of his scouts across the streets eating. Jiraiya's expression became a little more serious seeing this and he walked over to the male and sat down beside him.

"I'll have what my friend's having," Jiraiya said looking at the waiter in front of him.

When he said this, the waiter nodded and began to prepare a small meal for the white haired man.

"I have some information for you," The agent said looking at Jiraiya. The white haired man nodded hearing this and watched as a small plate of dango was placed in front of him. Jiraiya then started to eat the small treats that had been placed in front of him and the agent beside him continued. "Naruto has left Taki," The male said as he continued to eat.

Jiraiya, a bit shocked by the news, started to choke on the dango that he was eating and looked at the male.

"What do you mean he left?" Jiraiya asked looking at the agent in front of him.

"I didn't get all of the details, but apparently he and two others left the village. I think it has something to do with the Akatsuki," The agent said looking at Jiraiya. When the elder heard this, he became a little nervous but tried not to show it.

'The Akatsuki? I wonder what they'd want with Naruto? Is it possible that they were sent to attack the Akatsuki? No. From what I've heard, the leader of Taki is a kind person. I don't think he'd intentionally send a Genin team on a suicide mission,' Jiraiya thought to himself as he looked at the agent.

"How long ago did they leave?" Jiraiya asked turning his attention to the agent beside him.

"Three days ago," The man said as he finished eating the small dango. He then placed a few Ryō on the counter and stood up. When he did, Jiraiya mimicked his action and the two began to walk down the street.

"Three days huh? Do you know how long they'll be staying there?" Jiraiya asked looking at the male in front of him.

"No," The agen said looking at Jiraiya. When he said this, the white haired male began to once again think to himself.

'If that's the case, then they may already be gone by the time I get there. There's also no way of telling where they went from there. I'll just have to wait and hope one of my scouts get lucky. Even so, I guess it couldn't hurt if I went there, if Naruto is there then I may be able to provide him with some small bits of training,' Jiraiya thought as he continued to walk down the streets.

Jiraiya then stopped and looked at the man that had been walking beside him. "Thank you for this information. Let's meet here again in six months time. I'm the meantime, I want you to see what information you can gather about the Akatsuki," Jiraiya said looking at the male in front of him.

The male nodded when he said this and the two began to go their separate ways. 'Fairbell isn't that far away but they left three days ago. Without knowing how long they were going to stay it's possible they've gotten what they needed and left. Even so, I should probably go just to make sure,' Jiraiya thought as he began to walk through a small set of woods.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like usual please let me know what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Anyway I'll see all of you in the next update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone so I'm back and here with another chapter I know the wait in between each chapter has been long but the good news is that in just a few weeks I should be to the point to where I can write more chapters at a faster rate. However I also have some bad news, I have recently found myself in need of yet another beta reader. So if you are interested in this please let me know. Since I haven't had anyone beta read this chapter I apologize for any spelling errors in this chapter. However I hope you all enjoy this chapter nonetheless. Now with everything said and done let's get into things.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 15: Remembering**

* * *

The three figures of Taki's former team twelve were walking down a small path through a forest. The sun was finally starting to set so the air was starting to become a little cooler making it easier for the three to continue. As the three walked Shiro finally thought of something he could say to break the silence. "Naruto mind if I ask you a question?" Shiro asked looking at the blonde figure in front of him.

"Sure," Naruto said looking at Shiro a little confused.

"You're from Konohagakure right?" Shiro asked looking at him. Naruto nodded when he asked this and Shiro looked at him. "If we were to return to Konoha is there anyone you'd want to see?" Shiro asked looking at Naruto. When he asked this the blonde closed his eyes and began to think for a moment.

"Yeah, there's three people I'd want to see, I'd want to Iruka, the Sandaime, and Teuchi," Naruto said looking at the two in front of them.

"Oh?" Fu questioned as she turned her attention to Naruto. "Who are they?" Fu asked a little curious. After all, she had never really thought to ask Naruto this because she knew that he didn't want to return to Konoha.

"Well, Iruka was sort of like a father to me. In fact, I think he might have been the only shinobi in the entire village besides the Sandaime that cared about me. He'd visit me most of the time to make sure I was okay, and he'd even take me out to Ichiraku's on special occasions," Naruto said as he remembered the male with fondness.

"Well that was nice of him," Fu said giving the blonde a smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said a little sad. However, he quickly hid his sadness and continued. "The Sandaime was something like my grandfather. He was so protective of me and anytime he was around I was always so at ease like no matter what happened that as long as he was around he was going to keep me safe," Naruto said as he once again found himself thinking of the elderly male.

"I see," Shiro said as he turned to look at Naruto. "And the last one?" Shiro asked a little interested.

"Teuchi? Well, he was the owner of a Ramen shop named Ichiraku he served some of the best ramen I've ever had," Naruto said looking at the two in front of him.

"I thought you didn't like ramen?" Fu asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I don't," Naruto said as he looked at her. "But . . . his ramen was different," Naruto said as he looked at the sky and started to think back to the day that he first met Teuchi.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A young Naruto was wondering the streets of Konoha. It might not have been so bad for the young male if it hadn't been for the fact that it was raining. He would stay at his house but like so many other nights his home was currently full of a bunch of villagers looking for him. The young blonde held his stomach as it let out a slight grumble. It had been a while since the last time he had eaten, so at the moment his appetite was greater than usual.

He continued down an alleyway until he found a large bin full of trash. Naruto once again felt his stomach grumble slight and he bit his lip 'Since they threw it away they shouldn't mind,' Naruto thought as he began to look through the trash. Unknown to the male he was making a small amount of noise that attracted the attention of the owner of the building.

An elderly male with gray hair yawned as he heard a small amount of noise outside. He mumbled to himself as he got up and picked up a small broom. 'Damn pests,' Teuchi thought to himself as he walked down stairs and out of the building. He then walked to the side of the building expecting to find a rat or any other form of pests that Konoha had.

However what he wasn't expecting was to find a young blonde looking through his trash. "What are you doing?" Teuchi asked looking at the male a little confused. When he asked this Naruto jumped slightly and looked at him.

"S-sorry it's just I'm hungry and I didn't think you'd mind," Naruto said a little timid seeing the male in front of him.

"N-No, it's fine," Teuchi said as he looked at the young figure in front of him. It was at this moment that Teuchi started to recognize the young male. He would notice that on some of the days that this particular boy would walk down the streets and would often take quick glances at his shop. There were even a few times that he would start to walk over to the shop a little hesitate before walking away.

Teuchi would be lying if he said he wasn't a little curious about the male. Not because of the fact he'd often look at his shop but because he was always alone. Even now as he looked at the blonde male in the pouring rain looking through his trash for something to eat he was alone. "How about you come inside and I make you something. It'll be better than anything you'll find in my trash, I promise," Teuchi said offering Naruto a kind smile.

Naruto was a little uneasy at the males offer after all he had received the same offer before and it had always ended badly for him. However, for some reason, this man didn't seem like the type of person to do that to him so Naruto slowly nodded and accepted his offer. When he did Teuchi smiled and looked at him "Good," he said as he turned and began to walk into his restaurant.

Naruto slowly followed the male into the building and sat on one of the several seats that were in the store. Naruto waited patiently as he watched the male in front of him start to move and do several different things. Naruto started to tremble slightly remembering what had happened to him last time. Teuchi would look over every so often to make sure that the child was still there.

However, every time he did he noticed something when he would look he noticed that the small child would look away and avoid eye contact. Teucghi let out a sigh seeing this and after a few moments had passed Teuchi placed a bowl of ramen in front of the Naruto and his terrified expression immediately faded and was replaced with a smile as he looked at the bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Enjoy," Teuchi said with a smile as he watched the small child began to eat. As Teuchi looked at the small child eat the food placed in front of him several thoughts passed through his mind. 'What is a child his age doing all alone at a time like this? Where were his parents? and how could they be so irresponsible?' Teuchi thought to himself as he looked at the young male.

However deciding he didn't want to cause any trouble he decided not to ask as he watched the small child in front of him eat the food in front of him. Soon enough Teuchi saw the small child lifted the bowl to his lips and watched as the child began to drink as much as the soup as he could. Not leaving a drop behind as if it would be his last meal.

When the child was done he placed the bowl down and grinned so wide that all of the child's white teeth showed. Teuchi smiled seeing this and looked at the boy in front of him. "Would you like another bowl?" Teuchi said looking at Naruto. When he asked this the blonde smiled and nodded. Teuchi took the young child's bowl when he saw this and once again began to fill it with Ramen.

Naruto looked at the male in front of him that was helping him. He had never met anyone besides Iruka that offered to get him a meal. The male then turned and once again placed a bowl in front of him offering him a kind smile while doing so. Naruto once again smiled seeing the food in front of him and like before began to eat. Teuchi smiled as he looked at the male and then outside.

He noticed that it was still raining and sighed. "Wait here," Teuchi said as he walked upstairs. Naruto once again felt a little uneasy seeing this and but his worries faded as he looked down at the bowl of ramen in front of him. Naruto continued to eat and like before raised the bowl up to his lips so that he could drink the soup of the Ramen.

After he did he heard footsteps and leaned over to see Teuchi walking down the stairs with an orange coat. "It's still raining out so I thought this might help keep you dry," Teuchi said as he offered Naruto the coat. Naruto looked at the coat for a moment before he reached out and took it. "I know it's a little too big for you but I got it a while ago and haven't had any use for it since" Teuchi said as he looked at the male in front of him.

Naruto felt a few tears start to build up in his eyes seeing this and held the coat close to him. No one had ever been this nice to him, yet this male that he assumed would hate him like all the others, offered him a warm meal, and was now giving him something to help. Tuechi then once again looked outside and saw the rain.

"Actually," Teuchi said as he turned his attention to the male. "You can stay here for the night if you want," Teuchi said looking at him. Naruto once again found himself at a loss for words hearing this and moved forward to hug the male. Tuechi was a bit shocked by this action and looked down at him. Hear could hear a few muffled sniffs.

Teuchi was about to ask what was wrong but his question was soon answered in the form of a muffled voice. "Thank you! No one's ever been this nice to me before!" Naruto said as he continued to hug the male. Teuchi smiled hearing this and rubbed Naruto's head.

"Of course," Teuchi said as he looked down at the male with a kind smile. "and if you ever find yourself in need of a meal that badly again then don't hesitate to ask," Teuchi said looking at Naruto. When he said this the young blonde wiped the tears from his face and nodded with a smile. Teuchi then let out a yawn only then remembering how late it was and stood up.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep, you should probably do the same," Teuchi said as he looked down the male in front of him. Naruto nodded when he said this and walked to the entrance of the restaurant and waited for the rain to clear, using the coat that had been given to him as a cover.

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

Shiro looked at Naruto with a slight smile and turned to him. "It sounds like the reason you Teuchi's ramen so much wasn't because of the Ramen but because you liked Teuchi," Shiro said looking at him.

"I suppose that's true," Naruto said with a slight smile. A small town soon became visible in the distance and the three smiled. "Seems like we finally made it," Naruto said with a smile. Being the energetic person he is Naruto couldn't contain his excitement and ran ahead of the others.

"Hey wait for me Naruto!" Fu said as she started to run after him. Shiro sighed seeing this and decided to just walk to the town. When Naruto arrived he looked around and sighed. "I probably should have known that nothing would still be open this late," Naruto said looking around. Fu sighed seeing Naruto's somewhat sad expression and kissed his cheek.

"Feel better?" Fu asked looking at the blonde in front of her. When she did Naruto's face turned a slight shade of red and he nodded slightly. Fu chuckled slightly seeing this and looked at him. "Good, now come on the place we're staying at can't be that hard to find," Fu said looking at the blonde male in front of her.

When she said this Naruto nodded and looked around. "Maybe we should wait for Shiro," Naruto said a little sheepishly. "After all, he is the one who knows where we're staying," Naruto said looking at the female in front of him.

"O-oh right," Fu said letting out a slight laugh forgetting that she had no idea where they were supposed to be staying. The two then looked around and saw the white haired male walking down the streets. Naruto once again ran towards him seeing this and looked at him.

"So where are we staying?" Naruto asked looking at the male. Shiro was a little nervous seeing how excited Naruto was and moved back slightly.

"We're staying at a hotel with its own hot spring. So just look for a building with steam coming from it," Shiro said looking at Naruto. When he said this the blonde nodded and the three began to walk down the street. It didn't take them long to find the building that they were going to be staying at. A building that was larger than most with a tall fenced off area that had steam coming from a few of the holes in the building.

"Seems like we're here," Fu said as she looked at the building.

"Yeah," Naruto said as the three walked into the building. When they did Shiro walked up to the counter and a male wearing a suit came out. "We have two rooms reserved under the names Uzumaki and Ito," Shiro said looking at the male. The male smiled and nodded hearing this and handed him two keys.

"I hope you enjoy your stay Mister Ito," The male said as he looked at Shiro. Shiro was a little irritated by the fact he used his last name and not his first name but he knew that it couldn't be helped. Shiro then turned around and tossed one of the keys towards Naruto. Before the two had the chance to ask any questions Shiro began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Fu asked looking at him.

"To the hot spring," Shiro said as he walked down the halls. "You two may want to try them out as well. After all, it'll probably be a while before we can relax like this again," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. When he said this Naruto nodded and looked at Fu.

"He's right we should relax when we get the chance. So let's go," Naruto said with a smile, Fu nodded hearing this and the two began to walk down the halls. The two separated and went their own ways as they each walked into one side of the hot spring. However, as they did they saw an elderly male with long spiky hair holding a book and writing something down.

"That should be enough for now," The male said as he shut his book and began to get dressed. Unknown to the male that who he was looking for had just walked passed him and into the hot water that he neglected to enter. The male then walked out and Naruto and Shiro looked at each other.

"So why did you only reserve two rooms?" Naruto asked looking at the white haired male in front of him.

"I didn't know Fu's last name, otherwise I would have reserved a third one. Not only that but I didn't think you two would mind sharing a room. After all, you two live together and I've heard from my uncle that the two of you often share a bed," Shiro said looking at the blonde in front of him.

"I see," Naruto said a little embarrassed as he looked up at the stars.

"They don't have a roof," Shiro said as he looked up. "I don't know why but I always liked that in a hot spring," Shiro said as he looked up at the stars. When he did he heard a few giggles and sighed. He then turned his attention to Naruto and saw that he appeared to be in some form of thought.

Wanting to break Naruto out of his slightly dazed state he looked at the blonde male and smirked. "You know Naruto, I can hear Fu and a few other girls in the bath next door to us right now," Shiro said looking at Naruto. When he said this Naruto's face turned a little red and he looked at Shiro.

"Why would you even bring that up?" Naruto asked looking at Shiro.

"Oh? My apologies, I didn't realize that there were rules about what we could discuss in here," Shiro said a little sarcastically as he looked at Naruto. When he said this Naruto mumbled under his breath and Shiro looked at him. "Naruto if you don't mind me asking, why do you love Fu?" Shiro asked looking at him.

"Why do I?" Naruto began only to trail on as he thought about the question. "Why wouldn't I? She's beautiful, smart, strong, not to mention her smiles are great. Well, the real ones are, not the ones she shows to the civilians," Naruto said with a smile. "She's just . . . perfect," Naruto said with a smile. A few moments passed as the two just stared at each other.

"Well this is a little awkward," Shiro said looking at Naruto. When he said this Naruto looked at him a little interested and Shiro explained. "Now whenever I hear you say those sweet words I won't be able to help but picture you naked as well," Shiro said looking at the blonde in front of him.

"You're a perv!" Naruto said looking at the male in front of him and sinking into the water a little more.

"A perv huh?" Shiro questioned to himself. "In that case," Shiro said as he looked at Naruto. " _SHALL WE FIND A SPOT WERE WE CAN PEAK IN ON THE LADIES?"_ Shiro said much louder than usual causing Naruto to once again turn red.

" _STOP IT_!" Naruto said a little irritated, while his face was still red. Shiro chuckled hearing this and sunk back down into the water slightly.

"Calm down Naruto, I was only joking," Shiro said looking at the blonde male in front of him. The two stayed in the spring for a few minutes before Shiro let out a sigh and stood up. "I'm going to look around the town," Shiro said as he got out of the spring.

"Okay, how are we on supplies?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I haven't checked, we can just go out tomorrow and get whatever we need," Shiro said as he began to put his clothes back on. Once he was dressed Shiro walked out of the building and started to walk down the streets. He passed by a few places that he noticed were still open.

"Who are you?" Shiro heard a new voice say and when he turned he saw a male with a dagger looking at him. Shiro examined the male quickly and saw from his stance and physique that he wasn't a threat.

"Relax, I was just passing through, and the last thing I'm looking for is a fight," Shiro said calmly as he looked at the elderly male in front of him.

"Well you found one anyway," The white haired male said as he lunged forward with the dagger. Shiro easily avoided the males attack and kicked him into the side of a building. When he did the male fell back and began to hold his face.

"So you're bad at listening and fighting," Shiro said looking at the male. He then sighed and began to walk away. 'Then again he is just a civilian and not a shinobi like myself. If he was a shinobi then he might have actually been a little dangerous,' Shiro thought as he began to walk away. However unknown to him, a male with long white spiky hair had just seen what had happened.

'Hmm, he may be apart of Naruto's team. I was told that he'd be accompanied by two others. Then again there's always the possibility that he was sent by someone else,' Jiraiya said as he stood up and left a few Ryo on the table. He then began to follow Shiro down the streets. 'Either way, I'm certain he'll lead me to Naruto,' Jiraiya thought as he looked at the male.

Shiro walked back into the building he was staying in after a few minutes had passed and saw that Naruto and Fu were just about to enter their room. He paid no mind seeing this and walked into his room. "So how was your time in the hot spring?" Naruto asked looking at the female.

"It was . . . nice, a little odd since all the females weren't glaring at me, but it was still nice," Fu said looking at the blonde male.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Naruto said as he opened the door to their room. Naruto knew exactly what she meant by them not glaring. He had the same reaction the first few days that he came to Taki. Of course, their smiles of kindness were replaced a few days later when he started to live with Fu. Now that no one's glaring at him again he's having the same odd feeling as when he first came to Taki.

Naruto then felt Fu hug him and smiled slightly when she did. "Either way it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you," Fu said still wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he returned her hug and looked at her. He then leaned forward and the two shared a kiss. When they separated the two smiled and looked at each other. "Guess we should get some sleep," Naruto said his face a slight shade of red. When he said this Fu nodded and the two walked over to the bed and began to lay beside each other. Naruto wrapped one arm around Fu and brought her a little closer and Fu in turn smiled and nuzzled into his chest slightly. The two then smiled as they slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like I said at the beginning soon enough I will be able to get to the point to where I can write more and release chapters more frequently than before so I hope all of you are as excited as I am. However I do also still need a new beta reader and as I said if you are interested in beta reading this story please let me know. Now like always if you have any questions please let me know and I will try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter and like usual please let me know what you think of the story so far. Until next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright everyone so I'm back with another chapter. Now I did receive a pm from someone asking me a question. I answered him but I figured that if one person asked me then there may have been a few people that were curious as well and just hadn't bothered to ask me. The question was who will Shiro's pairing be. The answer is I never planned on giving Shiro a pairing. He was a random OC I made in less than five minutes, because I was to lazy to look up actual characters from Taki. Which is why so many things about him are so inconsistent, because he was made on spot and not that much thought went into him. To be honest I actually originally planned on having Shiro die in this story (In case you're curious I don't plan doing it now) I guess I wouldn't mind giving him a pairing but I probably won't spend to much time or effort thinking about it to be honest. Anyway I'm also glad to say that I did get a new beta reader so I hope you all enjoy the story. Also one last detail before we begin is that there are some OOC moments in this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Beta read by: MetalmanMecha**

 **Chapter 16: New Teachers**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a slight yawn as he tried to rise from the bed he was sleeping on and get a look at the room he was in, however as he did so he noticed a slight pressure on his stomach. When Naruto looked down he saw Fuu with an arm around him. Naruto smiled seeing this, and slowly moved so that he didn't wake her. The blonde then began to look around the room and soon noticed a small bag at the entrance to their room.

Naruto walked over to the bag and opened it to see two cups of instinct ramen and a small note with the word enjoy written on it. Naruto smiled seeing this, knowing that Shiro had gotten it for him and Fuu, and walked to another part of their room with a makeshift kitchen. Naruto then opened the cups and began to make the small cups of food hoping to surprise Fuu.

However, as he was making the cups, he heard some footsteps behind him and then felt a small pressure on his back. "Morning," Fuu said with a smile as she hugged the blonde from behind. Naruto chuckled slightly hearing this and turned holding the two small cups offering one to her.

"Shiro left us something," Naruto said looking at the green haired female in front of him. Fuu took the cup from him hearing this and smiled slightly.

"So where are we going after this?" Fuu asked as she began to eat the small cup in front of her.

"I was hoping Shiro would have something planned," Naruto said looking at Fuu.

"You seem to really trust Shiro's judgment," Fuu said looking at him. When she said this Naruto looked at her a little confused before panicking slightly and clarifying what she meant. "Not that it's a bad thing, you just seem to trust him on these matters," Fuu said, looking at Naruto after she said this. Naruto finished slurping up some ramen and looked at her.

"Of course I trust his judgment. He seems to be pretty smart, you've had to of noticed it too," Naruto said looking at the female. When he said this Fuu gained a somewhat confused expression and looked at him. "He's not very good at fighting, his kekki genki helps him but those powerful hits don't help if he can't hit his opponent. I think he tries to make up for his lack of power with strategic prowess," Naruto said looking at Fuu.

Fuu was a little shocked to hear this and thought back to all the time they had spent in Taki together. She had never thought about it before but Naruto was right. During their training he had never once managed to land a hit on either of them. Naruto then stood up and looked at Fuu "Guess we should go see what Shiro wants to do," Naruto said looking at the female in front of him. She nodded hearing this and stood following behind Naruto as she did.

When they walked out they noticed another note on Shiro's door. Fuu walked over to the door and read the note aloud. "I'm going to be gone most of the day. So don't bother looking for me, maybe you could explore the town or something," Fuu said as she read the note aloud. "Well there goes our plan for leaving today," Fuu said looking at the note. Naruto sighed hearing this, nodded to himself and turned to look at the female in front of him.

"I guess we'll explore the town," Naruto said. Fuu smiled hearing this and the two began to walk down the streets. As they did the two noticed that there wasn't much that the small town had to offer. The two continued down the streets for a while until Naruto looked at the female beside him, and with a slightly red face decided to grab her hand. When he did Fuu looked at him, causing Naruto to look away from her, his face a slight shade of red. Fuu smiled seeing this and intertwined her fingers with his and the two continued to walk down the streets.

As they were walking they heard some constant footsteps behind them, and Naruto looked at Fuu and she nodded signaling that she also heard whoever was following them. The two then smiled and ran down an alleyway, a bit excited to lure whoever was following them into the alley. As soon as they got a little ways in the alley, the two quickly jumped onto one of the nearby buildings and waited for the figure to walk down the alleyway.

However their follower never did, it seemed like they had just disappeared. "What? Did you really think I was going to follow you into such an obvious trap?" The two heard a new voice say behind them. Naruto and Fuu both acting on instinct, turned and threw a kunai at whoever was standing behind them. When they did, they saw a male with long spiky white hair. The male raised both his hands sliding a finger into the hole of each kunai and looked at them.

"Your reflexes are a bit slow, but I'm sure we can fix that before the time is over," The male said while looking at the two in front of him. As soon as he said this they both took a defensive stance and the male held up his hands with the kunai hanging from his fingers. "Relax kids, I don't want to fight, in fact I actually want to help," the male said as he dropped the kunai showing that he indeed didn't want to fight them. "My name's Jiraiya and the truth is I actually want to train you, or more specifically I want to train Naruto," Jiraiya said as he looked at the two in front of him at the two in front of him.

"Train me? What could you possibly teach me?" Naruto asked looking at the male he now knew as Jiraiya. The elderly male smiled hearing this and held up one of his hands. When he did a blue spiraling orb began to gather in his hand.

"I think this would be a good place to start," Jiraiya said, letting the blue ball disperse.

"Why would you want to do that?" Fuu asked looking at the male in front of them still skeptical of his offer.

"Let's just say I owe it to two old friends," Jiraiya said looking at the two in front of him. The eased up a bit hearing this but still kept their defensive stances just in case.

"What about Fuu?" Naruto asked gesturing to the female beside him.

"I'm aware of your little girlfriend, and if you want then she can come too," Jiraiya said looking at the two in front of him.

"What about my other friend? He's not here, but he's important too! Can he come as well?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya, he didn't care who this male was if his friend couldn't come as well then he didn't want to train with him. When he asked this the male seemed slightly surprised before letting out a sigh.

"I wasn't aware you had someone else with him, but if you insist then he can come as well," Jiraiya said looking at the two in front of him. "However," Jiraiya said looking at the two in front of him gaining their attention. "I'm a somewhat busy man, as well as impatient so I'll need an answer before five or I'll assume you're declining my offer. I'll be at the Lusty's bar if you decide to accept my offer," The male said as he jumped off the roof and began to walk away.

When he did Fuu looked at Naruto, "What do you think?" She asked looking at him.

"I-I'm not sure, I think we should ask Shiro," Naruto said looking at Fuu. She nodded hearing this and the two began to walk down the town.

"So how are we going to find him? His note said he'd be gone most of the day," Fuu said looking at Naruto. After a few moments of silence, Naruto remembered something Shiro had said the day before they arrived and looked at Fuu.

"I bet he's at the park, remember he said he wanted to see the fish they have here," Naruto said looking at the female beside him. Fuu nodded hearing this and the two walked down the streets towards the small park that the town had. When they arrived they saw Shiro near a small lake bent down looking in the water with a smile on his face.

"Wow, they really are rainbow Koi," Shiro said slightly amazed as he looked at the fish in front of him. As he did, the two walked up to him with small smiles seeing him enjoying what he was doing, however, their smiles quickly faded when they finally reached the male. Shiro then turned around to see the two looking at him and sighed.

"What do you two want? Didn't you see the note I left?" Shiro asked as he continued to feed the fish in front of him.

"Yeah but . . . this is kind of important," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. Shiro sighed again at hearing this and stood up to look at the two.

"Alright what is it?" Shiro asked looking at the two in front of him.

"Actually, it'd probably be better if we went somewhere else to discuss this," Fuu said looking at Shiro. The white-haired male was a little confused to hear this but nodded nonetheless and followed the two as they began to walk down the streets eventually returning to the building that they had left just minutes ago. Naruto and Fuu then walked into their room and Shiro followed behind them being sure to shut the door as he did.

Fuu and Naruto then sat down and looked at the white haired male in front of them. When they did Shiro sighed and looked at them. "Alright, so what's so important that you had to find me _and_ drag me away from the Koi to talk about?" Shiro asked a little irritated by the two in front of him.

"Well we met someone earlier today, someone named Jiraiya," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. When he said this the male seemed shocked to hear his name and Fuu noticed his reaction.

"You know him?" Fuu asked looking at him and Shiro nodded.

"To some extent, I don't know him but I know of him," Shiro said looking at the female.

"Well, he came up to us today and offered to train us? I'm not sure what we should do since the Akatsuki are still after us. He could just be one of them in disguise or possibly working with them," Naruto said looking at Shiro.

"If he's the real Jiraiya then I highly doubt that he's working with the Akatsuki, but you are right to be cautious. Not to mention that if this is some kind of bluff it's an all or nothing bluff. A criminal organization wouldn't be stupid enough to hinge everything on something as risky as this, so I don't think he's with them either," Shiro said looking at the blonde in front of him.

Shiro then closed his eyes and began to think out every possible scenario that he could. After several minutes had passed Shiro once again opened his eyes and Naruto looked at him. "So Shiro what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him. Shiro sighed hearing this and looked at the male in front of him.

"I think you two should go with him," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. Naruto smiled hearing this and stood up a little excited.

"Great! Then let's go to Lusty's and-" Naruto began only for Shiro to cut him off.

"I'll repeat what I just said, I think you two go with him," Shiro said looking at the blonde male in front of him.

"You're not coming?" Fuu asked looking at the male in front of her.

"If he really is who he says he is then training with him is truly a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's not something you should pass up but in this case, I have to, if we all three went it'd be just like the chunin exam. I'd just be holding the two of you back," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. Naruto was about to speak to the male but before he could Shiro held up his hand and looked at the male in front of him.

"Yes I realize what I'm saying, yes I've thought this through, yes I know what this means for us, and yes I do have a plan for myself," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him answer all the questions he knew Naruto was going to ask. Hearing this Naruto looked at him surprised and Shiro looked up at the two. "Don't worry I'll be fine, it's because I've thought out each scenario that I'm saying this. I'm not returning to Taki, I'll find my own method of training one where I can utilize this kekki genki of mine. Then-" Shiro said as he stood up. "We'll all meet back here again, this exact town, this exact room, this exact spot. In exactly three years," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him.

The room was silent for several minutes as the three looked at each other. Naruto sighed hearing this and looked at the male in front of him. "Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked looking at the male in front of him. Shiro nodded hearing this and Naruto sighed. "Then I guess we'll meet in three years," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. Shiro seemed shocked to hear this and Naruto smiled seeing his expression. "What? Don't seem so surprised, I trust your judgment completely. If you think this is what we should do, then I'm not going to argue," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him.

Shiro smiled hearing this and the three stood up. "I guess, this is where team twelve finally splits up," Fuu said looking at the two in front of her.

"It's not going to be forever, it's just three years," Shiro said looking at the two in front of him.

"Yeah, it'll be over before we know it," Naruto said. Fuu nodded reassured by this and the two left the room. Shiro sighed seeing this and watched as the two walked down the streets.

'I have to become stronger for them, if not then I'll be nothing but a burden on them, and that's not what I want,' Shiro thought to himself as the two disappeared from his sight. As the two walked down the streets Naruto and Fuu once again began to hold hands and Naruto looked at his mint haired companion, giving her a smile to try and reassure her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Naruto said confidently, and Fuu couldn't help but nod in agreeance after hearing his confident tone as they walked into the bar. The elderly male looked at the two and was about to stop them seeing how young they were but stopped seeing the headbands they were wearing and let them walk past him. When they did they almost immediately spotted the elderly male from before.

As they approached the male he leaned forward with a smile and looked at them. "So?" The male asked looking at them waiting for a response.

"We're coming," Naruto said looking at the male causing his smile to widen.

"Great!" The male said in a booming voice as he looked at the two in front of him. "Just one question, what about that other friend you mention?" Jiraiya asked looking at the two in front of him.

"He's not coming," Fuu said bluntly looking at the male.

"I see," Jiraiya said as he stood up. "Then we don't have any time to waste, let's leave as soon as we can," Jiraiya said as he walked out of the building with the two following behind him.

"We're going to make a quick stop somewhere, we want to say goodbye to our friend," Fuu said looking at the elderly male who nodded and began to follow the two as they began to lead. When they finally arrived at the same building as before they noticed that Shiro had already left their room.

"Maybe he's in his room," Naruto said as he turned around and opened the door to his room only to see that it was empty as well as well as oddly clean. As if Shiro had cleaned it before he left. Naruto sighed seeing this and looked at Fuu. "He might be at the park," Naruto said looking at the female knowing that she wanted to give the male one last farewell before they left the city.

"No," Fuu said looking at the blonde male in front of her. "If he's already left then I doubt he's at the park. We should follow his example and leave as well," Fuu said looking at Naruto. The blonde nodded hearing this but he could hear the small amount of sadness that was in her voice. The two then walked out of the building and rejoined the elderly male and walked out of the town.

As they did Naruto grabbed Fuu's hand and looked at her with his signature smile. "It's only three years, I'm sure that when we meet again he'll be just as happy to see us," Naruto said looking at the female causing her to smile.

"Yeah, plus," Fuu began as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. "At least I'll still have you," The female said looking as looking up lovingly at her blonde companion as they left the village.

* * *

With Shiro

The white-haired male was currently walking down a small section of the forest. He planned on going to a small company that his family owned to see what it had to offer him. However, as he was walking he heard someone talking in the distance and walked towards it to see who was. As he came closer to the sound he noticed that there was also the sound of running water suggesting that whoever was in the woods was by a river. When he arrived he saw two males, and just as he thought the two were by a small river, however what he wasn't expecting was who was standing there.

One seemed normal enough with onyx eyes and jet black hair, the other however was odd having shark-like features as well as blue skin. However what made Shiro immediately recognize them as enemies was what the two were wearing. They had on long black cloaks with red clouds on them. Shiro would have left the two but the two looked as if they were heading the town he had just come from. Which meant they were close to finding Naruto and Fuu.

Taking a deep breath Shiro threw two kunai at the two, when he did the blue-skinned male moved back to dodge the attack and his partner brought up a hand, easily catching it between two fingers. Shiro gritted his teeth seeing this and looked at the two as he came out from the treeline. He knew there was no point in hiding, the two were S-class criminals after all. They'd probably find someone like him in a matter of seconds.

"Well, seems like we have someone from Taki trying to delay us Itachi," The shark looking male said looking at his partner, however Itachi was silent hearing this. The blue skinned male smiled as he looked at Shiro standing resolutely in front of them. "We have enough time for me to have some fun right?" The man asked, looking at his partner. After a few moments of silence, Itachi looked at the male and spoke.

"He is an enemy, so try not to take too long Kisame," Itachi said while looking at Shiro when he said this. Kisame drew his sword and looked at Shiro with a bloodthirsty grin, before Kisame then ran at Shiro. To his surprise despite how the male looked he was very fast and Shiro quickly raised his hands trying to stop the males attack. However, this had little to no effect as Kisame brought his sword to the side sending Shiro into a nearby tree.

Before Shiro could recover he felt a hand grip around his neck and looked up to see Kisame smiling at him. "Did you really think you had a chance at beating me? From what I've seen you're a novice at best. What makes you think you had any chance of winning?" Kisame asked. As his grip on the male's neck tightened Shiro raised his hands and his eyes turned gold. Immediately after he did he launched a punch at Kisame's face, but before his fist could make contact it was blocked with Kisame's free arm.

However, when he did Shiro's fist went through the male's arm turning to water and a large gust of wind blew the rest of the water away. Shiro gasped for air when the male disappeared and looked at the now soaked ground a little frustrated. 'That was a clone? I was getting beat by a half-baked knock-off!' Shiro thought to himself a little frustrated and looked up hearing a laugh from the river.

"I'll give you credit kid, from the shock-wave that produced that could have really hurt. Seems like fighting you close might not be the best idea," The male said as he ran towards the male. Shiro quickly got up seeing this and Kisame began to flash through a few hand-signs before clamping them together. "Suiton: Ugoku Suiro no Jutsu," Kisame said as he came to a stop and raised his hand. Shiro tried to jump away seeing this but failed and was soon trapped in a ball of water.

Shiro began to hold his breath seeing this and his eyes once again turned gold before he tried to punch it only resulting in a small ripple appearing on the surface of the outside. Shiro then threw another punch and another before he continued feeling his lungs starting to burn from lack of oxygen. 'Damn it,' Shiro thought as he looked at the bubble he was trapped in. 'I know uncle said to never go past five percent but if I don't Naruto and Fuu will . . . ten percent can't be that bad right,' Shiro thought to himself as he once again punched the wall breaking through it and pulling himself out.

However, when he did Itachi and Kisame both noticed the male's arm. It was now a bright red color and steam was coming off of it as if it had been scorched. Shiro then took a deep breath and looked at the two in front of him. "Look, kid, we're in kind of a hurry and since I'm feeling generous today I'll let you leave. There's no point in continuing if you're only going to die," Kisame said looking at the male in front of him.

'Damn it he was right, I don't have a chance against them. This fight is more than one-sided, but if I don't do something then they'll find . . . That's it!' Shiro thought to himself as he rose from the ground. "I don't care! I'm not letting you get your hands on Naruto and Fuu!" Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. When he said this Kisame seemed a little shocked and with a slightly more serious expression looked at the male in front of him.

"Those are the names of the jinchuuriki we're after right?" Kisame asked not taking his eyes off Shiro.

"Yeah," Itachi said bluntly in his usual monotone voice and Kisame sighed as he grabbed his sword and pointed it at the male in front of him.

"Tell us where they are and maybe I'll consider letting you live," Kisame said looking at the male in front of him. Shiro mentally smirked hearing this and looked at the male as he got up holding his still injured arm.

'Glad to see they bought it,' Shiro thought as he gave the male a confident smirk. "If you want to know then you'll have to catch me first," Shiro said as he leaned down his eyes turning gold in the process, and began to dash through the woods taking as many turns as he could to confuse the males as much as he could. Kisame gritted his teeth slightly upset hearing this and looked into the woods. "For a kid, he sure does move fast," Kisame said as he began to walk into the woods with Itachi following behind him.

* * *

With Naruto and Fuu

Naruto and Fuu followed the elderly male for hours before they came to a stop. "We'll reach the town we're going to in three days, until then I suggest you rest. Once we arrive there we'll begin your training, but for now," The male said as he pulled the giant scroll off his back and opening. "I'd like the two of you to write your names down in blood," Jiraiya said looking at the two. When he said this the two nodded and bit their thumbs before writing their names on the paper.

When they did Jiraiya performed a few hand-seals before slamming his hand on the ground and a toad with a scroll on his back appeared. Jiraiya looked as if he was about to speak however before he could the toad raised its hand and looked at him. "Before you say anything, we can't sign Naruto Uzumaki," The toad said looking at the male in front of him.

Naruto and Fuu were both surprised by this and even Jiraiya had to admit that he didn't expect this to happen. "Why not?" Jiraiya asked looking at the small creature in front of him. The frog then reached around grabbing his scroll and looked at it.

"According to this another, another summons has already claimed him. Of course, if he were to refuse this then we could sign him but until then his contract with them still stands," the toad said looking at the elderly male in front of him and Jiraiya turned his attention to the blonde beside him.

"So who's your contract with?" Jiraiya asked looking at the blonde. When he asked this Naruto seemed a little nervous and looked at him.

"I-I don't know," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. Jiraiya at first was skeptical of the male's answer but something about his tone convinced him was telling the truth.

"Well then perform the summoning technique and find out," Jiraiya said looking at the male. When he said this Naruto nodded and bit his thumb before performing the hand-seals required. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand onto the ground. When he did a familiar figure appeared in front of him, a small fox that he had spent weeks looking for after it had disappeared and he had thought died.

"k-Kitsune," Naruto said to himself looking at the fox in front of him. To Fuu, it seemed like just an ordinary fox but Naruto remembered the creature perfectly and he could tell it hadn't aged a bit.

"It's good to see you again to Naruto," The creature said looking at him.

"Sorry about this, you must be confused allow me to explain. I'm sure you remember when we first met and how I immediately bit you after you saved me. Well using the blood I got from biting you I forged your name and waited until you eventually tried to summon to reveal myself," The fox said looking at Naruto. When he said this Naruto smiled happy to see the fox again and glad to see that even after all these years he remembered who he was. "Of course I understand if you want to cancel the contract because of me tricking you but I'd be very happy if you finished it," The fox said looking at Naruto.

The blonde nodded hearing this and the fox smiled and he pulled out the scroll on his back and rolled it out in front of him. "All I need is your fingerprint in your blood," The fox said looking at the male beside him. Naruto nodded hearing this and once again bit his thumb before placing it on the scroll and fox smiled before rolling it back up. "By the way my real name is Devoss," The creature said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya smiled seeing this and looked at the two in front of him. "And to think I thought the Fox contract was nothing more than a rumor," Jiraiya said looking at the two in front of him. Jiraiya then sighed and shrugged his shoulder before turning to the toad. "Well Since Naruto already has a contract we'll just have Fuu sign," Jiraiya said looking at the small creature and it nodded before rolling out a scroll and Fuu once again signed the contract, then just like the fox the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya then smiled and looked at the two. "Alright now you two get some sleep and remember, I will be nearby so don't do anything to dirty," Jiraiya said as he began to walk away before stopping himself. "Actually you know what, I take that back, you two have lots of fun. I could use some new material for my book," Jiraiya said as he walked away with a perverted smile on his face. Naruto and Fuu both blushed hearing this and slowly moved towards each other before laying down and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

With Shiro

Shiro sighed as he looked at the small fire in front of him. He knew that having a campfire was a bad idea since he still had those two after him but he thought he had run far enough away to keep them from finding him. Shiro then looked at his hand which was now covered in bandages and closed his hand frustrated with himself. He hadn't even lasted five minutes against one of them. 'If Naruto and Fuu were there, they might have actually beat him,' Shiro thought to himself as he looked at the fire.

As he looked at it a sudden loud crashing sound brought him back to his senses. Looking to his side he immediately spotted a giant dragon made of water moving towards him. His eyes widened seeing this, and before he could move he was hit with the attack and sent through several trees. When the dragon finally disappeared he looked up to see the same two as before looking at him. "Itachi do me a favor and keep the brat from escaping again," Kisame said as he walked towards the male.

When he did Shiro saw Itachi's eyes change and start to spin. When he did Shiro saw several dead bodies in front of him and began to panic. The first few were people he cared about being Naruto, Fuu, and his uncle, then it slowly progressed to people he recognized and then faceless bodies. 'This has to be a Genjutsu,' The male thought to himself as his eyes turned gold and he punched his side letting out a loud cracking sound. Shiro then looked to see Kisame about to swing at him and held up his arms seeing this and like before the male was hit by a tree.

Before he had the chance to escape he felt a sharp blow on his side and felt his chakra being drained from him. Shiro then quickly moved before once again being pinned to a tree by Kisame. "Now where are the jinchuuriki?" Kisame asked looking at the male in front of him. Shiro started to laugh slightly hearing this.

"I don't know which is funnier the fact you couldn't tell I was lying or the fact you think I'd tell even if I did know where they were!" Shiro said looking at the male in front of him. When he said this Kisame tightened his grip on his neck and looked at him.

"So this was all a waste of our time?" Kisame asked glaring at him.

"That's right!" Shiro said with the same arrogant smirk on his face. "This was nothing but a way to waste your time! I'd never tell the two of you where they were! So go ahead and kill me if you want! I'd never betray someone important to me and I'd do anything to protect those I love! Even take on the entire world!" Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. When he said this Itachi found himself being slightly intrigued by the male and once again used a genjutsu on the male.

When he did Shiro felt a massive pain in his head, and Kisame turned to Itachi seeing the male's expression. "So you want him dead too huh? Well, then I won't waste any time!" Kisame said as he took the male and slammed him into the ground, before he began to repeatedly stomp on the male's face. Shiro then felt another pain in his head this time followed by the word "run" in Itachi's voice. Kisame then picked the male up and punched him in the face before throwing him up in the air and slamming him back into the ground.

'Naruto, Fuu, uncle,' Shiro thought to himself as he slowly looked up at the blue-skinned male that was walking towards him. 'I will,' Shiro thought as he once again tried to raise himself off the ground. However, before he could Kisame kicked Shiro sending him into a tree, and laughed as he watched the male fall to the ground. Shiro held his side as he slowly rose from the ground, 'protect you,' Shiro thought to himself as he looked at Kisame.

"Because" Shiro said to himself as he looked at Kisame. When he said this Kisame looked at him confused for a second before he watched the white-haired male full raise from the ground with a desperate look on his face. "We're friends," Shiro once again said to himself as tears began to fall from his eyes. Kisame stopped himself completely seeing the males expression and Shiro once again continued his desperate plea. Trying to dig deep inside of him to find the power that Fuu and Naruto always managed to find. "They're very important to me," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him.

Kisame then smiled hearing this and once again began to walk towards the male. Shiro then once again felt an even more intense pain in his head forcing him to wince in pain. Then like before he once again heard Itachi's voice echo in his head. "Run"

"Shut up!" Shiro said looking at the two in front of him. Kisame assuming that he was referring to something he was seeing from Itachi continued to walk towards the male in front of him. Then like before the same pounding pain returned and Itachi's voice rang in Shiro's head. "Run . . . Run . . . Run," Shiro once again began to hold his head hearing this and looked at Kisame as he finally grabbed his sword.

 _"I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!"_ Shiro screamed as the pain continued. Kisame once again laughed slightly hearing as he continued his slow walk towards Shiro.

"I'll leave the head, but slaughter the rest!" Kisame said as he began to raise his sword.

"Run," Itachi's voice once again said in the male's head. "I don't want to lose them," Shiro said as he began to argue with the voice inside of his head. Shiro then once again slowly looked up at the two in front of him and Kisame began to run towards him. "Run," Itachi's voice said looking at the two in front of him. 'They are,' Shiro began and before he could finish the same pain returned baring the same voice as before. "Run," Itachi said as Kisame grew closer to him. 'my very,' Shiro thought only to once again have the same voice as before interrupt him "Run."

'dear friends!' Shiro thought to finish his line of thought to himself as he watched Kisame raise his sword.

"Wait," Itachi said looking at the two in front of him. When he said this Kisame stopped and turned to his partner with a somewhat irritated look. Itachi then looked at the young white-haired male in front of him. "You really care about them, don't you?" Itachi asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Of course, I do," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him. Hearing this only further stultified what Itachi knew to be true. He knew what it was like to have someone you'd do anything to protect, even if it meant hurting them in the process.

"How would you like me to train you?" Itachi said looking at the young male in front of him. When he said this Shiro looked at the male in pure disbelief, be trained by him? By his enemy? However, before the male could respond Kisame looked at Itachi.

"What are you saying?" Kisame said looking at him.

"He said it himself, he doesn't know where they went. However, they do know each other and from what I saw in his mind they are fairly close. They will meet again, this way even if it does take time he will eventually lead us to them. Plus you and I are no strangers to betraying people we work with, I'm sure it'll be much easier knowing we'll eventually have to kill him," Itachi said looking at his partner.

Kisame sighed hearing this and looked at the male. "Fine, but only because it's more fun to break people then actually kill them," Kisame said smiling at the thought of hearing the male scream again in pain and agony. Itachi then turned to Shiro and looked at him.

"So how about it?" Itachi asked looking at the male in front of him. Shiro looked at the man for a moment and gritted his teeth hearing the male's offer but sighed knowing that he was out of options.

"Fine," Shiro said looking at the male in front of him. Itachi then turned around and began to walk away with Kisame following behind him.

* * *

 **Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like always if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Also before anyone says anything I know someone can have two contacts at once, but if I did that in this story Naruto would have never know he had the fox contract. That being said I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
